Dragon Stones
by katmom
Summary: Edward and his dragon, Volterra, believe that Volterra's mate is lost, gone either in death or time. Bella, a servant, discovers and makes a connection with Kathea, a long dead dragon, who asks for help with her daughter. 3RD PLACE WINNER in OUAT Contest
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Summary:** Edward and his dragon, Volterra, believe that Volterra's mate is lost, gone either in death or time. Bella, a servant at Ruthin Castle, discovers and makes a connection with Kathea, a long dead dragon, who asks her for help with her daughter, ShayTan.

_**This story was submitted as an entry for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest, hosted by wishimight and staceygirl aka jackbauer**_

_**To read the rest of the contest submissions, please visit the contest community at:**_

_**http:// www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/ Once_Upon_A_Twilight/**_

**_http: //www. fanfiction. net/~onceuponatwilightcontest #_**

**_I am so tickled to announce that DRAGON STONES won THIRD PLACE!_**

**_THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR VOTES!_**

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. **

**The remainder is my original work.**

**No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

**Dragon Stones**

As I tossed the last flake of hay into the stall for Ares, I heard the boys talking about the earthquake again. We had been awakened very early this morning by the shaking and the sound of things falling from shelves. The false dawn had barely lightened the windows when the shaking began.

Several of the girls in the dormitory had started to scream. That hadn't seemed like the best use of energy to me. None of us were hurt, just startled. Esme had come in to make sure that we were safe. Since there was no returning to sleep for any of us, she encouraged us to get the day started and urged us all into the hall to break our fast.

The boys and their leader, Samuel, came from their wing of the hall and joined us. The morning team set food out on the wide tables so that we could serve ourselves. That was one of the perks to living here at the castle. There was always enough to eat, even if we all had to work hard to ensure the well being of everyone here. That wasn't really a change from the lives that we had all come from anyway. We all had had to work to survive from an early age.

I had lived here for five years, since I was eleven. My mother had succumbed to a virus when I was eight and then my father had died when he was injured in a work accident later on. Esme had come and taken me to the castle as I didn't have any other relatives. She told me that there would always be a place for me here.

Getting up so early had made the day seem longer than usual. Esme released us for a couple of hours after lunch, either to rest or to play, depending upon the person. I had taken the time to sketch in the apple orchard; the fruit hanging so heavy and red on the limbs had begged to be drawn. I also ate one.

The boys in the stable with me this evening had gone to the Dragon Caverns. The cave system was vast and each of us had taken time to explore them. A couple of the caverns near the front had open spaces, rather like wide windows, where we could sit and be out of the weather. The boys had wanted to see if the quake had shaken any of the gems free that were rumored to be there.

Kyle, the oldest of the group, was going on about how disappointed he was that they had only found a new passageway deep inside one of the smaller caverns. Apparently the quake had knocked one of the walls down and they had been able to climb through to another tunnel. But it had stopped in a dead end. The boys, and some of the girls, were always hoping to find treasure in the caves, not that any treasure had ever been found…but the rumors still abounded.

After a quick glance at me, they continued talking amongst themselves. I was the invisible girl to pretty much everyone. I didn't speak much, did my chores and I was rather plain. The only thing of any distinction about me was my long mahogany braid that reached to my waist. That and the fact that I could do magic.

Everyone tended to forget I was around and they were free in their speech near me. Over the five years that I had spent here I had heard things that amused me, appalled me, made me sad and infuriated me.

When I had overheard Travis bragging to some youngsters that he had stolen Mercy's pendent, the one that she had received from her mother before she died, I had taken the information to Esme. She had called him into her private rooms. Before long he had come from the room, his face flushed with shame as he ran into the boys' dorm. He quickly reappeared and hurried back to where she waited by her door. He had slipped something into her hands and then left the hall, his head bowed low. I had seen him cleaning the pig pens out for the next week, with no complaint. I guess that he had decided to take his punishment rather than endure banishment.

Living and working at the castle was so much better than the alternative. All of us were orphans and if we didn't live here, at Ruthin Castle, the Red Fort, we would be out on the streets of Village Denbighshire, or Chester or even Liverpool, fighting tooth and nail just to survive.

Mercy had cried when Esme had given her the pendent back. No one else knew what had transpired and even though the gossip was fierce, no one ever found out that it was me that had told. I think that Esme appreciated the fact that I didn't hold it over Travis' head or tell anyone else.

The day after the quake I was on the morning crew. I quickly got my jobs done and was given a couple of hours of freedom before it was time for afternoon chores.

One of my favorite morning chores was to gather the nightlights back into their day lamps. The globes sat in sconces around the central hall and the corridors along the main floor. They kept the rooms and halls well lit during the night, but had to be gathered into a dark place to be rejuvenated during the day. It was part of the old magic. No one knew why it worked, it just did. I loved feeling the globes under my fingertips as I gathered them. The feeling was soft and warm and _right_ for some reason. Not all of the other children enjoyed it. A few actually felt a sharp zap when they touched them. They learned to trade jobs with me on their days. Kyle, especially, got a charge when he tried to remove them. So he would trade whatever my job was when it was his turn. Esme could have made him do it anyway, but she knew how much I liked it.

This morning I slipped two of the globes into in my pocket. They'd get their rest and I'd be able to make use of them later on. I'd return them when I came home.

After checking to make sure that my knife was in its sheath on my leg, I placed my drawing pad, pencils and an apple into a cloth bag slung over my shoulder and left the hall. The boys' chatter the night before had piqued my interest in the Dragon Caverns. I'd like to see what had fallen during the quake. I hoped my favorite seat, the one near the opening like a wide window, hadn't been harmed. It was a nice place to sit, draw and watch the woods. The Caverns were near the top of a hill. There were tumbled rocks around the crest, probably caused by the quakes that we got regularly.

There were no others about when I got to the cave entrance. I liked the solitude and was glad no one was near. I took the globes out of my pocket and held them together in the palm of one hand. They were bright after their short rest in the dark. The blue light that they emitted easily lit up the corridor as I made my way to the new fall. Some of the corridors were really wide and high. Maybe that's why they called the place the Dragon Caverns, the spaces were big enough for dragons to walk through. Not that I knew how big dragons were. None had been seen in something like 100 years. Legends said that they had all been destroyed, or run off or something. A lot of people didn't believe in them either. I'd never thought about it one way or another. Although it could be kind of fun to think that there might _be _dragons. Maybe I'd draw one today.

I found the new opening in the rear of the complex. I could see the pile of rocks the boys had had moved and the opening was now large enough for a grown man to enter. From the tracks on the floor, I could see that many had been in there already. Laughing quietly, I wondered how many had come in search of treasure, only to be disappointed. I wasn't here for gems; I was here just to see.

After crawling over the pile of debris, I lifted my globes high. The corridor floor was nearly smooth beyond the rocks. A thick layer of dust covered the entire area. I could see the footprints clearly of the many children that had already wandered this direction. There were some adult tracks as well.

When I reached the end there was another fall of rocks. The boys had been right, it was a blind alley. As I ran my hand over the solid rock wall, I wondered why the path was even here. It seemed planned, but then this dead end.

I looked back the way I had come. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something beside me, where the rock wall was. It appeared to be an open archway. Startled I turned to face the wall directly again. I touched it and it was solid, but what had I seen? I glanced away and was again surprised to see the opening beside me, just at the corner of my eye. I was confused, to say the least. Keeping my hand on the wall, I faced it. Solid…turning, I looked away and felt my hand slip through and into the opening that I could just barely make out. The globes in my hand, along with their light, disappeared, leaving me in near darkness. I yanked my hand back and the globes reappeared.

Magic…

Without taking my eyes off the opening that I had first come through, I stepped sideways through what appeared to be solid rock. There was no sensation of any kind. I was just suddenly in a very large cavern. I looked back to where I had stepped through the rocks. I could clearly see an archway leading back the way I had come. Amazing…

Holding the globes up, their light grew to an astonishing level. The small globes pulsed with power, brighter than I had ever seen them glow. Their light filled the wide cavern, assisted by light coming through chinks in the roof at the far end of the chamber. Looking up I could see that the ceiling was high above my head. It was smooth and unblemished just above, but broken and askew farther back.

Glancing down I could see that the pathway that I was on continued down for about fifteen feet and ended at a sandy arena. A low rock wall surrounded the open area. I gasped at what rested in the center of the space. Denial filled my mind as I stood for several moments trying to make sense of what I was actually seeing.

Suddenly a shaft of sunlight entered on an angle from one of the cracks in the tumbled mass at the end of the room. The light shone down and was reflected off of the topaz gem that sat in the middle of the forehead before me…the forehead of a dragon.

I stumbled back until I hit the rock wall behind me, bracing myself for the attack that I expected momentarily. My bag of supplies fell at my feet. I didn't take my attention off the specter before me long enough to pick it up.

My breath came in pants as my heart thundered in my chest. Nothing happened as I waited…Nothing at all. That's when I realized that the only sounds I heard were my breathing and the beating of my own heart. Taking another deep breath to calm myself, I looked closer at the dragon.

She was dead and had been dead probably longer than I could even imagine. She looked like the mummified remains of those two rats that one of the boys had found last year. Esme had explained to us how that happened. The rats had died and the conditions were right to just dry them out, but not to rot them.

_She_…how did I know the dragon before me was a she? I had no idea, but I did know it. Taking my courage in hand, I stepped away from the wall again and moved forward…cautiously. Holding the globes up, I walked down the slight incline and stepped carefully onto the sand. The light was still piercing the gem in her forehead; her head was tucked against her side. Splintered golden light sparkled throughout the chamber.

The gem was bigger than my fist, nestled in the very center of her wide forehead. Although her body was desiccated, I could tell that she had been a deep, rich red. There were highlights, muted now, of gold on the tips of her scales. She was resting on her belly, with her head tucked beside her. The cause of her death was clear. A lance was placed, with careful precision, between the bottom two scale plates of her neck.

Who would kill a dragon? Our myths and legends had said that dragon kind were to be revered. That they were our protectors and it was our prerogative to care for them. The last one was seen about a hundred years ago. Passing troubadours sang songs of them. We were all taught that if we were to ever come across one, we should honor and serve it. Not that anyone really expected to see one.

It appeared that there actually had been dragons, at least that there used to be dragons. I had the proof before me.

The gem still sparkled in the shaft of sunlight. It called to me, but not in a covetous way. I felt the need to touch it and stepped closer, cupping my hand over the round stone.

Visions filled my head. Colors, feelings, scents washed over me, causing me to drop to my knees before the huge head where my hand rested, firmly fused to the gem. I tried to pull my hand away, but I was caught, filled with thoughts that were not my own.

_I've been waiting so long…_

_She's powerful…_

_She has to understand…_

_She has to care for her…_

_She has to find him…_

The visions flowed through my mind like a river, filling me with confusion. The kaleidoscope of thoughts and memories finally slowed down and I was able to make a bit of sense of them. This was Kathea. I held onto her name and felt a kinship with her begin to grow. Her feelings were becoming my own as tears began to flow down my cheeks.

Once I began accepting her thoughts they slowed down even more, allowing me to see them clearly. The freshest vision was of her last day.

_She had been happy, content. She was in the hatching arena, ready to expel the egg that she had been nurturing in her body for over a year. _

_Another dragon and rider were with her in the sand filled area. Her eyes were focused on the rider's face. His hair was bronze, his eyes a deep forest green. His dragon was the same green, with golden tips to his scales. The rider was Edward and his dragon was Volterra. Tense excitement radiated off of them both. _

_Ah, the egg that Kathea/I was about to lay was carrying the mate of the young dragon beside her/us. They already keenly felt the mind of the young one inside of her/us. _

_A small woman entered into her/my line of sight. I knew this was her/my rider, Alida. She had dark auburn hair and deep blue eyes that sparkled with joy in this moment. She was dressed in dark blue leather, with a short sword strapped to her hip. Edward stepped close and rested his arm across her shoulders, bending his head to press a light kiss upon her cheek. _

_She/I could feel joy at having these two with us. She/I was a little anxious that Drethsyn and Xander weren't here yet. She/I felt their approach but they were still some distance away. She/I could tell that it was almost time for the egg to make its appearance. She/I could feel some sadness to be letting the egg go out of her/my control. She/I had really enjoyed the carrying and molding of it for these last several months. But it was time and she/I knew it._

_At our first urge to expel the egg, an explosion rent the air. We made to rise, but our body was in the first throes of labor and we couldn't. Both Alida and Edward drew their swords and faced the archway beside us. Volterra rose to his haunches, his wings outspread and a shriek coming from his jaws. Another explosion caused the ceiling at the far end of the chamber to crack open and chunks of rock began to fall. We could all feel the magic that was being expended against the mountain. Shimmers of power were flowing over and through the opening that had been created by the first two explosions._

_Volterra closed the distance and tried to protect our laboring form with his widespread wings. We could hear Alida and Edward arguing…she was trying to send him away, through the hole in the ceiling. She felt that if he could stop those casting the magic, we would be safe. The ceiling directly over our writhing form was solid right now, but who knew how long that would last. With a final, tortured look at us, Edward vaulted to Volterra's bent knee and up onto his back, coming to a stop at the juncture of neck and shoulder. He grabbed the straps with one hand, still holding his sword in the other. A yell to rival Volterra's roar escaped his throat._

_With a mighty heave, the green dragon leaped from the ground, sweeping his wings and arrowing out of the gaping hole. Another blast of magic caused that hole to disappear in a massive slide of rock._

_Alida stepped close to our face, cupping our massive jaw with her small hand. She looked into our eyes and I heard her in our mind professing her love and devotion to us, and to the egg that was still trying to make its way from our body._

_A steely look came over Alida's face when we heard the sound of battle in the corridor before us. Turning to face the arch, she took a fighting stance, holding her sword and a short knife in her hands. Through a haze of pain we saw a small army of men crash through the archway and down the short ramp. They quickly surrounded us. I wanted to rise and help my Alida; she who was my heart, my soul, my lifelong companion. A phalanx of men swept us apart before she could get more than a couple of strikes into the oncoming horde. Her aim was true and two of them fell before they could subdue her. I could feel my body trying desperately to slow the expulsion of the egg. Surely she would be safer in my body than out of it._

_Focusing the magic through the gem on my forehead, I finally stopped the progress. I tried to rise to help Alida where she was held by three men. Before I could do so, another wave of magic, dark and malignant, washed over me. I had felt this before…had fought it years ago. The dark flavor was the same._

_Sudden silence filled the air as HE walked into the chamber, a long, twisted staff of dark wood held stiffly before him. His gaze swept over me and then to Alida. _

"_You!" she spat, struggling against those holding her. "__Cadeyrn__, I thought that you learned your lesson the last time we met."_

"_Ah, Alida…so nice to see you again, and your pet, too." The sound of his voice carried throughout the room, causing a shudder to ripple down my spine from the memory of our last meeting. This was Cadeyrn, the dark mage of Nemos._

_Twenty years previously we had captured him during a battle. He had wanted to rise to ultimate power. Our King,_ _Brenin Llywd, had sent him to a prison on the other side of the sea. Apparently he had escaped._

"_The time has come to rid the earth of you and these lizards. Xander and Drethsyn are being handled even as we speak." _

_Suddenly I knew the truth of his words. I felt Drethsyn, my mate, scream as a volley of arrows, strong with dark magic, filled the air around him as he circled the crest of the hill. I heard his scream of anguish, not at the pain from the wound at his neck, but at the thought of leaving me behind. I felt the threads of his love reaching out to me…I grasped them tightly, holding them close to my heart._

_The pain that filled my soul was immense and I fought to keep inside my own mind. I could feel Xander also as he fell from the sky astride my love, an arrow through his heart. The sudden ache that filled Alida when she realized that they were both dying cut me to the core of my soul. Our combined pain was almost more than I could bear and I felt myself fading…but I fought back. I had to stay for Alida, and for the little one resting in my womb._

_A harsh command barked over the mage's shoulder brought a man forward from the crowd, a black lance held tightly in his hands. The twisted staff was exchanged for the lance and the mage walked towards us. The dark magic that he wielded held me in place. With a flick of his fingers, my head was tilted up and I heard him chanting, "Between the first and second plate…a wooden stake to place…to put death into the heart of the beast..."_

_My bellow of rage was cut short when I felt the tip of the lance enter between the plates at the base of my throat, a swift thrust and the lance was buried deeply in my chest and near my heart. Alida's scream filled my ears and my mind. As the dark magic released me, I reached towards her with my muzzle. _

_The three men freed her at a sign from the mage and she rushed towards me, arms outstretched, anguish upon her face. I saw the mage step forward again and strike her with the sharp edge of the staff. It crashed down and across her neck, cutting deeply. Her blood splattered across my face, dimming the glow from the gem that rested there. A swift kick from him pushed Alida close to my side, her heart pumping the blood rapidly from her wound. With the last of my strength I placed my muzzle close to her small frame, knowing by the loneliness of my thoughts that there was nothing I could do to protect her any longer. I felt my own heart begin to pump out the last of my blood. If I could have survived, so would she, but the lance was buried too deeply for healing to take place. _

_He had known exactly where to place that accursed splinter of wood._

_My muzzle dropped to cover Alida's body as grief, raw and stark, filled my soul. She was gone, as were Drethsyn and Xander._

_With one last call to the magic that resided in and around me, I sought to protect the baby resting in her egg. I sought to protect her for me and Alida…for Xander… for my beloved Drethsyn…and for Edward and Volterra. _

_The magic came at my call and my thoughts were thus: we would wait…_time_ would wait. _She_ would come…in time._

A deep breath forced its way into my lungs as I sat back on my heels. I don't know how long I had been frozen in place, but the shaft of light was no longer shining across the gem. I still couldn't remove my hand from the stone.

The blue globes continued to light the chamber from the sandy floor where I had dropped them. They were brighter, the light steadier than I had ever seen it. Magic was thick here and they were responding to its presence.

I drew another breath in, held it and then let it out slowly, taking some time to assess what I had seen, what I had felt.

These were the remains of Kathea, a dragon…an actual dragon. One of those that lived and fought in the legends I had been taught.

Now that I looked closer, I could see what was left of Alida, still encased in blue leather, tucked close to Kathea's side. The muzzle of the dragon was laying over her in a protective manner.

Tears continued to stream down my face at the memories that I had just experienced. Their deaths, along with their mates, were fresh in my mind, like it had just happened moments ago.

Kathea's last day and death had felt like it was actually happening to me; I had felt and seen it from her perspective. Feeling her joy at the prospect of laying her egg and then the pain of losing her loved ones was overwhelming to me. I leaned forward and rested my forehead on my hand where it was still fused to the gem. It was all I could do to catch my breath.

The connection between the gem and my hand wasn't painful; I was just stuck to it. Another deep breath left me. As my thoughts settled to some small degree, I felt a flutter in my mind. With a gasp I recognized that the flutters were tendrils of Kathea's thoughts as she began to explore my own memories.

An overview of my life passed through my mind, and then stabs of deeper inquiry regarding certain portions of it: The loss of my parents several years before; my time spent at the castle; the way I handled the globes of light and the magic that I had been taught.

She also took a close look at the classes on history and magic that Esme insisted we all be taught. Those of us who seemed to have a talent for magic were given extra lessons. I had excelled at those, and enjoyed them very much. Not that we were taught much, there didn't seem to be a lot that was known about it. But what we got to do was fun and I seemed to have a knack for it. That was one of the reasons that I got to collect the globes so often.

Esme was our teacher and she taught me to start a fire with only dry tinder. The spark just appeared where I wanted it to be. Clean water would appear in jugs at my request. She said I had a talent for _elemental magic_. I wasn't the most talented person at the castle, but I was certainly one of the top ten. I was also one of the two girls who could do magic, besides Esme.

After a few more minutes of having my life thoroughly examined by the shade of Kathea, I heard her whisper in my mind, "_Bella? Can you hear me? Do you understand me?_"

"Yes, I can hear you, Kathea. Although I really have no idea what is happening."

The relief in the dragon's mental tone was clear. "_I have been waiting for you for so long. I hoped that the magic would hold on until you could be here._"

"Where are you? _What_ are you?" I asked. I couldn't quite wrap my mind around the fact that I was speaking with a long deceased dragon.

"_The shadow of my spirit resides in the crystal under your hand_." Another brief glimpse of her last moments, where she strove to protect her baby ran through my mind. I gasped as I realized that she had used the last of her life force to place the baby in a sort of bubble…a bubble in _time_.

"_Yes, exactly…I pulled the love of the six of us together to weave a spell around ShayTan, a spell to keep her safe in _time_. The mage was afraid of the light surrounding me when he killed us…_" More sorrow poured over me as we shared the memory of those last few minutes. "_He thought that we were all gone…and my baby with us. But love is a strong magic and I've held her safe all this time. I can't even count how many years have passed since that day. If I could have seen the stars, maybe I could have. I hoped that someday a woman with magic would come, and then my baby could be born. I've sensed your presence recently; you felt close to me, and yet not close enough._"

"An earthquake opened a new passageway yesterday and I came to see what could be seen…" I found it interesting that I would have come here now, that I could find the opening in the archway and I told her so.

"_Cadeyrn would have thrown great waves of magic over this area to seal it. Your affinity for magic must have allowed you a way in."_ She paused a moment, "_Do you have any idea how long it's been since…since I died?_"

I thought back to the stories that I had heard over the years regarding the last sighting of a dragon. "I think it's been about a hundred years, give or take ten…or maybe even twenty." That was my best guess anyway. I could ask Esme and she could ask others, but then she would want to know why I wanted to know. And right now I didn't think that I wanted to share this discovery with anyone. Who would believe me anyway?

"_One hundred years…I knew time had passed, but not how much."_ A soft sigh blew through my mind and then I felt her resolve stiffen. "_Now that we are here, together, some decisions need to be made."_

"What kind of decisions?" I asked. "And can I get my hand back?"

"_The first decision you need to make is whether you will help me. Whether you will help ShayTan…"_ Kathea's words made me gasp yet again.

"Help her? How can I do that? Isn't she locked in time somewhere…in her egg?"

"_Yes, she is. If you choose not to help her, to not help us, then I can release you from the stone, you'll walk back through the arch and forget everything that you've seen and heard here today. Maybe, in time, another will pass this way that would be willing to help…"_ She paused to let that sink into my mind. _"But if you choose to help us, you'll find a bond stronger than anything you ever imagined." _She had been through my mind, so she knew what my imaginings looked like already.

"_I believe that you _are_ the one that I've been waiting for. I believe you are the bond-mate of my daughter. But you can only truly become that through freewill. I cannot force you to make this decision." _

My mind was a blank for a couple beats of my heart. Then Kathea's memories poured through me: the moment when she became aware of Drethsyn and all that he was to her; the time of her hatching when she bonded with Alida; meeting Xander and feeling the love he shared with Alida…

All of those feelings were amazing…and overwhelming. I had never thought to find something even half as fulfilling as what she had felt, and continued to feel. And to be told that I could have it all…well, it was certainly something that I would have to consider.

The turning point came when Kathea opened a pathway into ShayTan's mind.

The young dragon was waiting at the border between sleeping and waking. Her mind was lively as she dreamed perfect dreams. The last several months spent in her mother's womb she had been totally self-aware. Hers was a curious mind: she could hardly wait to be out, to fly, to run, to just be. I could feel her longing for Volterra as she sat out in time. The love she felt for the dragon and his rider was firm, but the image of Edward was vague. Most of her focus was on Volterra. She was content in her dream state, not aware of time passing.

Kathea closed that pathway in my mind and I felt a distinct loss. My decision was made. I would do anything in my power to make that connection permanent.

I felt satisfaction flow from Kathea's mind into my own as she felt my decision.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"_First...you have a knife, correct?" _

I pulled it from the sheath on my leg and held it in my free hand. "Yes, what do I need it for?"

"_We are going to release the magic that is holding things out of time right now. Take the knife and pry the stone free from where it rests."_ I started to do as she asked. Just as the knife tip slipped beneath the gem, the air shuddered around me. A gust of wind came out of nowhere, flowing over and about my person. It picked up to a gale force and I closed my eyes to shield them from the flying sand. As it abated I opened them again and was shocked as I realized that the remains of Kathea and Alida were gone. The sand was still stained with their blood and sitting where they had been laying was an egg somewhat bigger than my torso.

A dragon egg…

It was a good thing that I was already resting on my knees because I would have fallen for sure. Not believing my eyes, I reached out to touch the shell. That's when I realized that the topaz gem, that had been the size of my fist, was still grasped in my hand. It was now the size of a small plum and was mounted in a gold setting. But it was no less brilliant than when it had been larger.

"_Breathe, Bella, everything is fine."_ Kathea's tone was soothing in my mind. Apparently she could hear and feel my anxiety. I was just glad that she was still with me. _"Go ahead and touch the egg with the gem…"_

Tentatively I reached my hand out and pressed the stone to the shell. Sparks flew into the air and my hand, with the stone in it, was once again fused to a surface, the surface of the egg.

Minutes passed as the shell of the egg began to glow and for a brief moment I could actually see the baby dragon inside it.

"_You can move your hand now, Bella."_ Kathea's tone was full of love and satisfaction. _"She'll break shell in eight days…"_

As I removed my hand and the gem from the shell I couldn't take my eyes from the spectacle before me. The egg, which had been rather drab and gray when I had first seen it, was now pulsing with light. Colors were chasing themselves across the surface: Blue, purple, teal, green, gold and silver.

Patterns formed and reformed. It was mesmerizing.

Kathea's voice in my mind called me back. _"We need a plan for the next eight days…" _I could see her reviewing my routine at the castle, trying to decide what would be the best course of action. _"You'll be able to communicate with each other in about four days…"_

"What…?" I was already feeling a draw to the mind that was inside. To know that I would actually be able to talk with her soon filled me with amazement. Still keeping my eyes on the egg, I asked, "Can you hear her now?"

"_Yes, she is not aware that time has passed. All she knows is that she'll be out in a few days. The gem transferred my memories, and those of my ancestors, to her when you touched the shell. Her mind is now occupied with those memories. You may be able to get some impressions from her now, but soon you will be able to communicate with her, just like we are."_ A sad sigh fluttered through me from her again. _"She's going to be wondering where Volterra is soon…"_

Loss and grief once again filled us both, rocking me back on my heels. _"They were already communicating while she was still forming. That's why we knew that they were bond-mates."_

Keeping my eyes on the patterns forming on the egg, I realized that I had so many questions to ask. I didn't know where to start. "Did he…did Volterra die too?" A long moment passed while Kathea appeared to be seeking an answer.

"_I really don't know…and until ShayTan seeks for him, I won't."_

"Could he still be alive? It's been years! How long do dragons live?"

Kathea's laugh filled my mind. It was a lovely sound. "_Actually a dragon, and his or her bond-mate, can live forever. Just as I placed ShayTan out of time, dragons live just slightly out of time too. We can be harmed, but we heal quickly. Only a lance, spear or arrow to that one place can actually kill us. And only one that has been treated with dark magic will be able to do it. Our healing properties are also shared with our bond-mate."_

There was so much for me to take in, I felt a little dizzy. Reaching out I touched the egg again. I could feel ShayTan at the edges of my mind. Just soft impressions as she sifted through the vast amount of knowledge that she had just been given. She was totally preoccupied, but I could feel how thrilled she was to have so many interesting things to ponder.

"So, what should I do now? Do I take the egg back to the castle? Do I stay here? I am going to have to eat at some point. And if I stay here, they will come looking for me." Questions tumbled from me.

"_Bella, breathe!"_ Kathea's soft voice soothed me. _"I don't think that you could carry her anywhere and surely not as far as the castle."_ Another pause as Kathea continued to think.

"_First, please look where Alida was lying. There should be a chain there."_ I moved to the space she indicated and sifted my fingers through the soft sand. The wind that had removed their mortal remains had shifted the sand. I felt something cool and lifted up a long golden chain. _"That was Xander's bond gift to Alida." _Kathea's tone was soft and sad. She gave herself a mental shake. _"Now place the gem on the chain. As long as you wear the stone about your person, we'll be able to keep our connection."_

When I was done, I placed the chain around my neck and nestled the gem securely under my jerkin. Kathea then continued. _"I'll be able to monitor ShayTan even from the castle. She should be safe here. And we'll come back daily anyway. I think that would fit with your routine, yes?"_

I agreed that I would be able to get away for several hours every day. But I felt some distress at the thought of leaving ShayTan here, alone. "_It's good that you feel that way, but she's going to be busy for days with the new information that she's been given. If I feel her seeking Volterra we can return immediately."_

Once more I ran my hands gently over the captivating patterns on the egg. The shell was warm and firm beneath my fingers. Again I felt ShayTan's mind skipping playfully through the memories. She really was enthralled with what she was seeing. I picked up the two light globes and walked away from her egg. It was harder than I imagined it could be.

Slowly I made my way up the ramp to where I had dropped my bag, looking back over my shoulder over and over again. I picked it up and slung the strap over my shoulder.

Stopping at the arch I turned fully and looked back at the egg where it rested near the middle of the sandy arena. Kathea was urging me to turn and step outside of the chamber, continually telling me that it would be okay, that ShayTan would be safe. I finally had to just close my eyes and step out into the corridor. I immediately turned back, only to come face to face with the solid rock wall. My hands roamed over the surface and I felt anxious.

"_It's okay, Bella, just turn to the side and you'll be able to see the archway…"_ Remembering how I had made it in the first time, I did as she suggested. My relief was great when I realized that I could see back into the chamber.

"_She's fine…let's go,"_ Kathea's voice urging me on was the only way I managed to make myself leave the caverns. It just seemed wrong to leave her here, alone. As I stepped out into the open air I took several deep breaths in.

When my pulse settled, I asked, "Kathea, should I tell someone about all of this? Even though no one I've ever heard of has actually seen a dragon, we have all been taught that we should protect and serve them. Should I get more people involved in this?" A very large part of me wanted to keep this whole episode to myself, to hug the mystery of it all close and to savor it. But was that the right thing to do? I only hoped that Kathea would have some good advice for me.

"_Bella, right now I think you should keep this a secret. Let me meet those that you live with and see what impressions I get from them. I don't think that we can actually do it alone, but for right now it should be fine. That will give us a couple of days to see what we should do."_ I know that part of her decision was because she knew that that's what I wanted to hear. But I also figured that if there was danger, she would have advised me in ShayTan's best interests.

So, for now, I would just hug the whole thing to myself and wait to see what would happen next. I hurried to the gate of the castle and after dropping off my sack in my room, hurried through my dinner and my evening chores.

At one point I answered a question that Kathea posed me out loud. The odd look that I received from Mercy as she stood next to me washing dishes made me rethink my responses. I had been speaking to Kathea with my voice the entire time at the cavern, but that wasn't necessary. She actually laughed a little when she perceived Mercy's surprise. I took the silent route after that, figuring I could speak out loud when I was alone.

I thought that I would never be able to fall asleep, but the excitement and the stress that I had lived through today had taken its toll on me. I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

My dreams were vivid…dreams of flying. I _was_ the dragon as we soared through the sky. There was joy to be found as my wing tips overlapped with a bronze dragon. There was joy to be found in the companionship of the young woman who sat astride me. There was joy to be found as I thought of my daughter bonding with a green dragon.

Esme's voice called me from my dreams, my hand quickly going to the gem around my neck. It was still there. _"Of course it's still there, Bella. I'm still here too."_ Kathea's voice filled my mind.

"How is ShayTan? Can you hear her? Should I go to her now?" I was already on my feet, pulling my clothes on and starting out of the door.

A soft chuckle filled my thoughts. _"She's fine. She is immersing herself in the memories of my great grandmother, Kaida. You need to eat and go about your normal routine. We should be able to return to her after your lunch I think."_

She was right. If I wasn't going to be telling anyone about this, I needed to continue with my regular routine. As I gathered the light globes, Kathea told me how they worked. She also asked me about the magic that I had learned and told me that she could help me to learn more.

While I continued with my chores I asked questions as they came to me. "If dragons and their mates can live forever, why isn't the world full of dragons? How come no one has seen any in a hundred years?"

Kathea told me that there were very few dragons hatched, that only one egg was laid every thirty or fifty years. She had been so thrilled when she and Drethsyn had conceived. Sadness once again colored her mental voice. "_Volterra was the last dragon to break shell in my time. Edward was twenty when they bonded. He hatched thirty years before ShayTan came into being. Volterra was so thrilled to be her bond."_

"What did dragons do? What was your job?" I asked.

"D_ragons helped keep the peace. Dragons and their riders can control magic. Twenty years before my death, we battled against Cadeyrn. He had wanted to be the ultimate ruler. We lost seven of the 48 dragons living at that time. The King had him imprisoned at a place across the sea. He should have killed him, but Cadeyrn was our King's brother. He just couldn't kill him. Once he was banished to prison there was a time of peace._

"_Dragons and riders chose to explore. It's a very big world and there is so much to see. Everyone thought that peace would prevail and that we all weren't needed at Court at once. It was decided that mated pairs could return to serve the King every ten years. That would give us freedom, yet keep faith with the people that we protected._

"_Drethsyn and I, Volterra and a couple more were here when it was time for me to lay my egg. Drethsyn and I would have stayed and served our ten years, along with ShayTan and Volterra as she grew to maturity."_

I could see and feel her impressions of that time. They were excited to be able to go where they wanted to, and not just where they were needed.

"So, there could be forty or so dragons out there somewhere?" I asked.

"_Yes, there could be. I don't know what happened to keep them away from here. Except the magic that Cadeyrn placed over this area might have had something to do with their disappearance."_ She had given me a lot to think about.

At her request, I tried to speak with as many people as I could here in the castle while I went about my chores. Kathea had a very high opinion of Esme. She also agreed with me that Kyle was not a very nice guy. She had hope that Travis was now on the correct path. She asked if I could meet the Duke so I went to the kitchen and volunteered to take his lunch into the library where he was working.

As I placed his meal on the side table, the Duke rose from the desk where he had been working. He came over and thanked me for the meal.

Kathea urged me to make a bit of conversation with him. The Duke was very easy to talk to, as I had found on previous meetings with him. He asked me about his favorite horse, Ares, as he knew that I worked in the stable every other day. As our chat wound down, James, his sheriff, came in to share the meal with him. Kathea recoiled from him and urged me to leave as soon as possible.

"What?" I asked as I made my way back to the great hall and my own lunch. "What's the matter?" Kathea was silent, thinking, as I gathered my meal.

"_Your Duke is a very good man with some use of magic and Esme is full of magic. But James is a very bad man. I could feel the darkness surrounding him, although it was hidden behind a façade of charm."_ I could feel her aversion to him distinctly.

"_You are free soon, correct?_" She asked.

"I need to help clear the lunch, and then I can go." I had been fighting the urge to run to the cavern all morning, even though Kathea kept reassuring me that ShayTan was perfectly fine.

As soon as lunch was cleared I left the hall and began trotting over the fields and up to the entry to the caverns. I heard voices coming from one of the caverns and I waited until the small chamber leading to the hatching arena was empty. Quickly I made it over the debris and rushed to the solid appearing wall. I turned to look away. My breath left me in a gasp when I could see the egg resting through the archway. Once I slipped sideways through the arch I turned and raced to the egg, dropping to my knees before it and placing my hands firmly on top.

The relief I felt at being this close to her filled me with relief. Again, I didn't actually hear her thoughts, just impressions, but it was enough for now.

I repeated this routine over the next three days.

+O+O+O+

Everything changed on the fourth day. That morning as I entered the chamber and approached the egg I felt a touch in my mind. It was the same sort of thing that I felt with Kathea, but this was something deeper.

My mind was suddenly filled with ShayTan. She was aware of me. First she had a start of surprise…and then joy filled us both as our minds connected. I was on my knees with my arms wrapped around her shell, tears spilling from my eyes. Within seconds she began flitting through my memories, marveling at who I was, and who I just became.

I am now the bond-mate of ShayTan, the dragon. Our minds and hearts linked completely in that moment and I had never felt so whole in my life.

I could feel the joy Kathea felt at our bonding. She had told me that she would try and protect ShayTan from the knowledge of what had happened to her, at least for as long as possible. Our bonding would keep her occupied for a day or so. She would keep a close watch.

Kathea had also decided last night that I should tell the Duke and Esme, but no one else, once the bonding occurred. And now the bond had been accomplished. I spent the next couple of hours reveling in the love and companionship of ShayTan. Her mind was so young, so fresh; thankfully it was still relatively easy to keep things from her. That wouldn't last for long as she became even more aware.

Now that we were linked, Kathea told me that I'd be able to feel our connection no matter how far away from each other we happened to be. She told me that I should head back to the castle now so that I could speak with the Duke and Esme.

I had thought that it was hard leaving ShayTan when I could barely hear her. That was child's play compared to walking away from her now.

Kathea was still keeping that barrier between some portions of my thoughts and we had a small fight over my leaving.

She finally told me that once the others knew about the situation, that I would surely be allowed to return and to stay with ShayTan until she hatched. That was the argument that made it possible for me to finally leave.

I rushed back to the castle, immediately seeking out Esme and finding her seated in her private rooms. Now that I knew what to look for, to some extent, I could see that Kathea was correct. Esme was wrapped in magic. It surrounded her like a soft mist.

"Esme, I have a matter of some urgency that I need to speak to both you and the Duke about," I said as I skidded to a stop in front of her chair. Apparently the look on my face convinced her and she rose gracefully to her feet, signaling me to follow. I was on her heels as she made her way into the main hall. She asked the guard on duty the whereabouts of the Duke. He said that he was in the library.

Her soft knock was answered with a quiet, "Come in."

A wide smile lit the Duke's face when we entered. He stepped forward and took Esme's hand in his. "What can I do for you, Esme?" He gave me a kind smile when he spotted me behind her.

"Bella has something that she needs to share with us." The Duke led her to a chair before his desk and indicated that we should both sit. He took his own seat behind the desk and nodded for me to start.

Taking a deep breath I pulled the gem on its chain from beneath my shirt. As the light caught it, golden reflections skittered about the room.

They both gasped and leaned towards me. Esme reached out a hand to touch it, but then yanked it back.

"A Dragon Stone!" The Duke exclaimed. "How did you come by that?"

They listened quietly as I told them about my last couple of days. Belief and amazement was etched on both their faces. When I got to the part about bonding with ShayTan, they both gasped again.

"Kathea says that you both can be trusted…but not James, your sheriff." That caused the Duke to sit up even straighter, a look of awareness on his face, as he nodded in agreement.

He questioned Kathea, through me, about what had transpired all those years ago. He considered the answers that she gave him. Then with a glance first at Esme then back to me, he asked, "Can we go and see her now?"

I leaped to my feet, more than eager to get back to my bond-mate. We had been in contact this entire time, but it wasn't a very complex thing, just gentle touches to assure each other that there still was a connection. I was in awe over the fact that she was here in my mind at all. She was still busy sifting through the memories that Kathea had given her.

As we stepped from the castle gate, a guard stepped forward intending to accompany us. The Duke waved him back and said that he didn't want to be disturbed. Only eyes followed as we made our way across the field and up the hill to the caverns. I had brought light globes with me and we each carried one into the dark passageway.

When we neared the hatching arena I told them how I had gotten through the archway the first time. Kathea told me that she was sure that they both possessed enough magic to enter it themselves. Under my direction they positioned themselves and I could see by the look on their faces that they could see into the arch. I stepped through and they followed on my heels. Without pausing I rushed down to the egg and dropped to my knees once again. I pressed my hands to the shell, feeling relief at being physically near her again.

Kathea informed me that she felt that ShayTan was close to asking about Volterra.

I acknowledged her comment as I glanced back towards the arch. Esme and the Duke were still standing there. Awe was evident on both their faces as they watched the colors swirl across the surface of the egg. As much as I had wanted to keep this a secret, I was thrilled that I now had someone to share this miracle with. I eagerly motioned them forward and they slowly approached me where I knelt beside the egg.

"It's true…" Esme sank to the sand beside me and reached out to touch the egg with one fingertip. "May I?" she asked, her eyes intent upon the patterns depicted there.

"Certainly…" At her gentle touch, I could feel ShayTan become aware of Esme beside me. She got excited and asked me to touch her on the shoulder. When my hand settled there, Esme jumped at the contact. And then her eyes widened. She didn't have a true bond, as I did, with ShayTan, but she could feel impressions from her.

"Oh my…"

The Duke was on the other side of me in an instant, a request on his face too. I nodded as I placed my other hand on his shoulder. Now we four were all connected. Once again ShayTan practically hummed in excitement. Her thirst for knowledge, as she searched through their public minds, made her almost giddy. Without a true bond she couldn't delve really deeply, but they were new and she was thrilled.

Kathea quietly asked me to back away from them. I took their hands and placed them together so that they were connected with each other and the egg. I stood and backed away a few feet. I'm not sure that they even noticed that I had left. My connection with ShayTan showed me that she was flitting from one mind to the other, gleaning information about their lives from them. They were generous in their thoughts and she felt happy immersing herself in their memories. I smiled when I realized just how close the two of them were. The Duke had recently decided to make her his Duchess; he was just waiting for the right moment to ask her.

Kathea's mental tone was indulgent as she monitored what was being passed between the three. It was endearing to me that Shay kept touching my mind every couple of moments, like she was making sure that I was still here. I'm pretty sure that my face had a pretty wide grin on it as I gazed at her egg and the two people kneeling next to it.

I heard Kathea softly say again that ShayTan was starting to wonder about Volterra, that she felt she was going to be seeking him soon. I had noticed that too. She didn't have a good grasp of time, so she didn't really know how much of it had elapsed since she had been brought out of time.

We didn't know if Volterra was still alive and Kathea and I both ached to think that he may not be, that Cadeyrn may have killed him too. The thought that loss may come to my bond-mate and to Kathea's daughter filled us both with trepidation. I would hate for her to have to hurt like that.

Even as we dwelt on those thoughts privately, I suddenly felt ShayTan's focus sharpen. I sucked in a breath as I waited for her to form the question.

_"Volterra? Where ARE you?"_ Suddenly her thoughts were here, there and everywhere. Then an arrow of thought went seeking like it had been shot from a bow. Kathea and I rode the dart of thought as it rushed out of the chamber, seeking…searching…in an ever widening pattern.

ShayTan's tension levels grew the longer she searched and I found myself panting in an echo of her mental exertion.

When she had begun her frantic search, Esme and the Duke were disconnected from her. They turned and seeing my state came to my side. Esme helped me down onto the sand and then she held my hand tightly. They both asked what was wrong, but I couldn't spare a moment to speak to them. I just shook my head. They waited quietly beside me, Esme rubbing my back.

The arrow of thought that we followed suddenly dove towards a specific destination. A startled male voice was heard and then JOY crashed through my mind like a tidal wave.

_ShayTan! Where? How?_

I heard the voice of Volterra in my mind for the first time. Kathea had no way of blocking his memories of the last time she had seen him and we both felt the realization of what had happened to them dawn on ShayTan. She was appalled and then she was howling in pain.

Kathea and I tried to soothe her, telling her that we were here with her.

"_But he KILLED you!"_ Her voice was so loud in my head and I clasped my hands over my ears, even knowing that it wasn't going to help, as the sound was inside my head.

"_Yes…but I'm here with you now and I'll be here for some time to come. Bella is here with you…"_ Kathea once again tried to calm her. The egg on the sand before me rocked violently for a moment, startling the Duke and Esme. They had no idea what was going on.

ShayTan's pain was causing Volterra to seek to protect her. At first he had been joyful, but now he was also confused. First by the fact that she WAS and then by the fact that he didn't know WHERE she was. Now as he heard her pain, his stress levels begin to grow out of control.

Behind his voice I could hear Edward's. It was muted; totally overshadowed by the excited voices of the dragons. She and Volterra were speaking so quickly I almost couldn't keep up. ShayTan told him that she was in the hatching arena and he faded from us briefly. Fierce determination was in his voice when he returned.

_"We're flying now…we'll be there in time for your hatching."_

+O+O+O+

I was glad that I had shielded my thoughts from Volterra for this meeting. My suspicions were confirmed. Shosharra's offspring was a female and they wanted me to urge Volterra to bond with her, no matter that I told them that he still considered himself bound to ShayTan. The Council thought that what he felt was a death echo, not an actual bond with her. I could feel that thread, soft as it was, and I told them so. He would not break it and I supported him in his decision.

"So, Edward, they want Volterra to try and bond with Shosharra's daughter, don't they?" Jasper asked as he walked beside me as I made my way back to my chamber.

"They just don't get it. But he is still bonded to her. If he wasn't and bonded with the young one...Can you imagine having to spend the next four years with Tanyara waiting for her bond-mate's daughter to mature?"

Jasper laughed quietly. "Tanyara's still trying to make you her lover, isn't she?"

We had just reached my chamber and I started to nod when Volterra's roar rang out and my head was filled with his joyful shout:

_ShayTan! Where? How?_

I rushed to where he stood at the edge of our platform. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and visions; ShayTan was alive…at the hatching arena where I had last seen Kathea.

I agreed wholeheartedly that we should go now….to be there when she hatched.

ShayTan's realization that Kathea was dead suddenly hit both of us. The pain of it knocked me to my knees. Jasper was grasping my shoulder and asking what was wrong.

Her pain eased somewhat as I heard Kathea and another calming her. Ah, it was her bond-mate, Bella. I had no idea what was happening at the old hatching arena, but Volterra and I knew that we had to get there now.

Rising to my feet, I filled Jasper in on what had just happened. I filled a pack with supplies and grabbed my flight gear. He said that he'd inform the Council. He also asked that I keep him informed through Cathair and I said I would.

Volterra was trembling with anticipation as he crouched to let me mount. He stepped off the ledge and spread his wings…we were on our way.

+O+O+O+

The connection between Volterra and ShayTan was intermittent; they kept making sure that the other was there. Kathea said that once they got close to us, they'd have a constant link if they chose. Either party could close the connection, but not the bond. She said that with practice ShayTan and I would be able to block portions of our minds away from each other, but that we would always feel the connection. ShayTan didn't know that Kathea and I had already been barring her from our thoughts.

After telling the Duke and Esme what had just happened, they completely agreed that I should remain here with ShayTan. They discussed with me who could be trusted with this information. Kathea gave them a list of those she thought would suit us. Not surprisingly, four of the young men who were learning magic where chosen. They were all a couple of years older than me at about twenty. From what I had seen of them, I felt they would be good choices. Also chosen was Alice, the young woman who shared magic lessons with me.

After Esme touched the egg one more time, she took one of the globes and left, promising to return shortly with both the other people and some supplies.

They had come up with a story to cover our disappearance for the near future. Esme would tell everyone that she was sending us all to the Duke's hunting lodge in the western part of his holdings to prepare it for a visit from him. I had actually done that once before.

After Esme's departure, the Duke spoke, "I should go back to the castle too, but I just can't bring myself to leave just yet."

"Sir?" I asked.

He laughed as he turned to look at me. "Bella, you don't have to call me sir, or by my title any longer. You may call me Carlisle."

I felt confused as he continued, "Yes, you are now a Dragon Rider. Your title is even higher than mine! The only ones over you are the King and the Mages of the court." My confused look was now replaced with shock.

"What do you mean, Sir?" I had no idea what he meant, but Kathea was chuckling inside my head and ShayTan was agreeing with them both.

I was astonished. "Dragon Rider…Is that my title now?" I had never thought to rise above servant, and now they were telling me that I was just below the King.

He nodded as both Kathea and ShayTan hastened to assure me that that was indeed my title now. ShayTan, sounding smug, said, "I will grow swiftly and then we will fly…together. Therefore you are a Dragon Rider, MY Dragon Rider."

An echo came from Volterra, "We will fly together…"

Each time Volterra made the connection with ShayTan, I could hear Edward's thoughts in the background of my mind. I had to concentrate to hear them, but they were getting steadily clearer as they got closer. He must have been flying incredibly fast. I had the impression that they were in a mountain range far to our north. Shay agreed that Volterra said that they were indeed in the mountains. We didn't know much else about what they had been doing these past hundred years or so. That amazed me. Edward was about 150 years old!

Carlisle was watching my face. "You are speaking with her now, aren't you?"

At my nod, he continued, "You get this very concentrated look on your face when you do so."

I blushed a bit then turned and placed my hand back on the egg before me. It was hard to believe that this relatively small egg contained a mind as wide and bright as ShayTan's. Glancing back up to him, I asked, "Would you tell me what you know about dragons?

Carlisle agreed and we settled in to wait for the others. He kept his eyes and a hand on the egg as he began to tell me the duties of those who served dragons.

"You, as ShayTan's bond-mate are her rider…a Dragon Rider. Those that Esme brings will be promoted to the title of Tender. They will be your support group." He then paused and patted the shell under his hand. "That is, if ShayTan approves of them. Her very existence, as a dragon, elevates her above all others, even the King."

Again, Shay was feeling very smug, as only a youngster can be. Kathea and I both chuckled at her tone. Even Carlisle laughed as his lesser involvement in her thoughts could hear that.

"Our duty to dragons is to support them in any way that we can. If you need shelter, we'll build it. You need food, we'll supply it. Kathea will be able to direct us in your needs."

A dark chuckle came from him then. "As much as I would hate to be away from you right now, I want to take this message to the King. I want to see his face when I tell him that dragons do, in fact, exist!"

Kathea asked me to share with Carlisle. "Kathea says that as much as you would enjoy that, she thinks it would be better for all involved if we wait until ShayTan can make her own way to the king, with Volterra at her side. She looked through the memories of my history lessons. History can repeat itself and we want ShayTan to be as safe as she can be. She says that a baby dragon is strong, but she can be harmed. And until she grows big enough to protect herself, we need to take care of her."

As I passed her words on to Carlisle, I felt my protective side grow. Nothing could be allowed to harm my bond-mate. Carlisle immediately agreed with Kathea, "You are right, nothing is as important as ShayTan's safety."

I could hear Volterra and Edward both agree. Knowing that there were so many coming forward to protect her soothed me somewhat. The fact that two of the protectors were a grown dragon and his mate, helped calm me even more.

We would take this one step at a time. Things would work out. How could they not? A dragon would be hatching in a couple days time…a dragon who was my other half, a dragon who would make me whole and would be my lifelong companion.

+O+O+O+

Esme stepped back through the arch, explaining that she had left the others in one of the outer caverns.

Carlisle and I left the chamber and went out to meet the confused group that Esme had brought with her. Arthur, Garreth, Daniel, Tylen and Alice were waiting. Packs of supplies lay at their feet. They stood when they spotted the Duke with us.

He greeted them all by name. I could hear Kathea weighing them in my mind. At a nod from me Carlisle began to tell them what their new duties as Tenders would be. They were all somewhat confused, but then he mentioned the word dragon and their attention sharpened dramatically. He went into an explanation that there was a dragon egg in the cavern behind him and that they would be tending to her, and to me, the Dragon Rider. At that point all of their attention focused on me and I stood taller. I met each one, eye to eye and Kathea approved what we saw. Amazement, awe…and respect.

I was impressed that the others accepted ShayTan's existence so quickly. But these five had been trained in magic, they believed in it, worked with it. Maybe a jump to believe in dragons wasn't that big of a leap.

Esme had them gather up the supplies and they followed us into the cavern. Leaving Carlisle and Esme to teach them how to get through the archway, I stepped through into the chamber.

I felt a tug at my heart. It wasn't just me, Kathea and ShayTan anymore. This would be my last moment alone with my bond-mate for the foreseeable future. She heard my moment of sadness and hurried to reassure me that she was with me. Her love immediately soothed me. No matter who was around us, she would always be with me.

As I ran my hands over her shell I realized that there were breaks in the patterns. Concern colored my thoughts before Kathea explained. _"The shell is forming small fissures where the breaks will occur to release her when she hatches."_

ShayTan struggled to stretch out in her cramped quarters. The egg rocked again, just as her new Tenders entered the chamber.

They stopped in a group as her egg rocked. Most of them had their mouths hanging open. But not Alice, she immediately rushed down to the path to stand next to us. "Oh, Bella…" She reached out to touch the egg after looking to me for permission. I nodded my head and she knelt and ran her hands over the top and sides. Knowing that ShayTan wanted me to do so, I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"OH!" An exclamation left her lips and she was immediately drawn into the mind of ShayTan. Alice's smile was wide as she closed her eyes and felt the mind of the young dragon flitting through her own.

The rest of the group came and stood around us. I motioned them closer. They dropped to their knees and touched her egg, and I made connections between them. ShayTan was in heaven, so many memories to explore.

I stepped away, hearing the satisfaction once more in Kathea's mind. _"These will do well with us. She likes them all."_ I turned to see Carlisle and Esme standing at the arch as they watched the group surrounding ShayTan's egg.

I went to them, "ShayTan likes them all."

We quickly went over the plans for the next four days. We'd start to clear the rocks that filled the far end of the chamber. Apparently there had been an exit there before the walls and ceiling fell in. Esme and Carlisle went to speak to the others as I stood and watched.

When Volterra and Edward arrived, they would need that opening to make their way in. ShayTan would hatch after their arrival.

That thought filled me with such joy. "What color is she going to be?" I asked Kathea, knowing that she had been red, Drethsyn was bronze and Volterra was green. "What colors are there?"

"_I really don't know what color she'll be. I've known bronze, green, blue, black, gold, red and one brown."_ Her mind rested on her mate, the bronze Drethsyn, and we grieved silently for several moments. She continued softly, _"Bond-mates tend to have something in common. Alida's hair nearly matched my hide. Xander's hair was also a match for Drethsyn. Volterra's hide is exactly the shade of Edward's eyes. Your hair is a deep brown with red highlights and your eyes are brown with gold highlights. More than likely she will match one of those."_ We were both excited to see what she would look like.

A thought occurred to me and I asked, "Kathea, was there someone waiting to bond with ShayTan when Cadeyrn attacked?"

"_There were several young women who had magic in them that would have been brought here to see if ShayTan felt them. But to answer your question, no, there wasn't a specific person chosen for her." _I was glad to know that I hadn't taken someone's place, and grateful that I was the one here for ShayTan.

After Esme gave everyone their chore list, she and Carlisle left, saying that they would be back first thing in the morning.

Two of the men went to gather wood for a fire while the others set up camp with the supplies they brought. We put the camp and fire at the far end of the chamber where the smoke would be able to escape from the cracks there.

Alice and I prepared a meal while the men looked over the rock fall, planning where to start clearing. They finally decided that three of them would work from the outside and the rest of us from inside.

While we ate, they asked me questions about how I had come across the egg. Then they asked about Kathea and what had happened to her.

I finally called a halt to the evening, exerting my power as the Dragon Rider. That made me chuckle to myself as they quickly responded to my suggestion. Alice informed the men that she and I would be sleeping next to ShayTan's egg and they could sleep close to the fire. There was some grumbling, but I backed her up. It was great to be able to stay near ShayTan and not have to leave her. Her egg gave off a nice amount of heat and it was quite comfortable near her. I smiled as I realized that I never had to leave her again. We settled down to sleep. The next couple of days would be busy.

+O+O+O+

Even with Kathea's help, it had taken us all a while to find the outside entry to the chamber. The landscape had changed quite a bit in one hundred years. But once we found it, clearing had proceeded quickly. Carlisle helped too. When one of the men looked at him somewhat askance he had replied, "It's my duty to provide for ShayTan, too. And this is a service that I can provide."

At the end of the third day I fell into a heap next to ShayTan's egg. The striations were wide and the shell thin in between the colored swirls. Kathea assured me that she would hatch tomorrow, probably in the afternoon.

ShayTan was so excited. The egg would rock violently at times as she sought her escape. I spent a great deal of time telling her that she had to wait for the right time. That she needed to wait until Volterra was actually here.

Volterra's voice was clear to me, when I was connnected to ShayTan, now that they were close. He had been flying nearly nonstop since ShayTan had made contact with him. They had only stopped for him to feed and to let Edward stretch his legs. Kathea explained that Edward had slept while they flew. He had connected his flight straps to Volterra's harness, not that Volterra would ever let him fall.

They would be here shortly. I went to get cleaned up in anticipation of their arrival. At the end of our first day of clearing the entry, Kathea had directed us to another passageway; one that we had all thought was another dead end. After we cleared the debris it opened into a bathing chamber. Water bubbled up from an underground hot spring. We all made use of the hot springs at the end of each day's hard work.

Esme arrived just as Alice and I finished bathing. With a smile she handed me a new set of clothes.

"Dragon Rider, please accept this small token of our esteem." My face flushed at her words, even as I eagerly took the clothes and held them up. My servant clothes were a pair of pants, with wide legs and a fitted shirt with detachable sleeves. Esme made sure that every one of us at the castle had two sets of work clothes and a set of clothes for festival days. They were all in shades of brown. But these clothes were deep blue…the color of midnight. The fabric was smooth under my fingers. Carlisle had trim in this color on most of his clothes, but I had never seen him, or anyone else, in an entire outfit of blue.

The style of these new clothes was the same as my others, but the color would tell everyone my status. Kathea approved whole heartedly and played a memory of Alida in her first set of rider clothes through my mind. ShayTan told me that she could hardly wait to see me in my new finery.

I threw my arms around Esme's neck in thanks. "Thank you so much," I murmured. "For everything…"

"You are very welcome. Now get dressed so that we can get everything ready for the hatching."

I slipped into the outfit, marveling at its softness and fit. Alice helped me brush and braid my hair and then we made our way back to the hatching arena. The bleat of the small herd of goats that we had penned at the far end of the arena greeted us. Kathea had suggested that we have several on hand for ShayTan's first meals. She would hatch and be starving to begin with. She'd probably eat two immediately.

I went to the egg and knelt beside it. ShayTan was pushing and stretching, trying to force the egg into releasing her. Her frustration level was nearing its peak. I tried to soothe her, telling her it would be soon. I could hear Volterra crooning too. There was some amusement in his tone. He said that they would be arriving soon.

Carlisle arrived and greeted us. He was dressed in his finest for this occasion. I thanked him for my new clothes too.

Esme said that everything was ready. She inspected the Tenders, telling them how proud she was of their efforts over these past couple of days. She sent three of them to keep watch.

I remained beside ShayTan's egg. She was struggling more and more. Just as she said, _"He's here!"_ I heard Garreth shout, "They're here!"

Keeping my hand on her rapidly rocking shell, I stood and turned to face the entryway. A shadow filled the space and then a green dragon made his way inside as he settled his wings against his back. He was so big! I hadn't realized from Kathea's memories how massive a dragon could be. I wondered if ShayTan would get that big. Kathea murmured that she probably wouldn't get quite that big.

A man was striding beside Volterra. He was focused on the egg beside me which gave me time to look at him. He was tall and lean; his hair was a deep bronze. When they got near he lifted his eyes and looked into mine. They both paused and he bowed to me as Volterra warbled a greeting.

"I am Edward, Rider of Volterra. Greetings from the High Council of Dragons Hold in the Northern Expanses." He came forward, not taking his eyes off of mine. The formality of his greeting took me somewhat aback.

Keeping my hand on ShayTan's quaking shell, I reached out with my free hand and said, "I'm Bella, Bond-Mate of ShayTan. Welcome to Dragon Caverns of Ruthin Castle." He took my hand in his and I felt a flicker of something run along my skin from where we touched.

Releasing my hand I introduced Carlisle and Esme and then the Tenders. Edward bowed to the first and nodded to the others. Volterra's undivided attention was on the egg under my hand as he waited about fifteen feet from us.

ShayTan had calmed a little now that she knew that Volterra was physically close to her.

A constant croon was coming from him, calming her even more. Their minds were so involved, listening to them was almost too much to bear. I got glimpses of the agony that he had endured, thinking she was lost, but I also saw that he had never given up hope that she survived. He had felt in his soul that she was still out there, somewhere. They had a connection that surpassed time.

For her part, ShayTan was praising his faith in her…and proclaiming her love for him.

I looked at Edward; he was watching the egg and his bond with a soft look upon his face. He glanced up and caught my eye. Stepping close to us, he reached out and touched her shell.

"It won't be long now. I've learned a few things about you through Volterra. This must be very confusing to you. I was raised with dragons and it was still overwhelming when Volterra bonded with me." He looked down at me again, and I found myself sinking into the depths of his eyes.

"It is mystifying, but it's also the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. I couldn't imagine such a thing and now I can hardly wait for her to be out and with my physically as she has been with me mentally." I shook my head at the feelings that were running through me.

Edward's smile was soft as he nodded along with my words. He had been living with this miracle for so many years, but I could tell that he was still in awe over it.

Before we could speak more, ShayTan's voice was loud in my head. _"I want out now!"_ I could feel how much force she was putting into her words. Volterra's croon stepped up to a crescendo. Everyone except Edward and I stepped back to the wall surrounding the area. He pulled me back a couple of feet.

"Let's give her just a little room…" My eyes were glued to the rocking egg and I found myself encouraging her in my thoughts as well as my voice.

A crack appeared in the shell and I praised her strength. "Come on ShayTan, you can do it. Just a couple more pushes and you will be out." Her efforts redoubled and suddenly a shard fell from her shell. Volterra's trill of joy caused a reaction inside the shell and another piece fell.

I had seen chicken eggs hatch. It's a long process and the chicks came out ugly and awkward. That was not the case with ShayTan. Another push from her and shards of shell fell away, leaving her standing before us in all of her delicate brown beauty. She was upright on strong back legs, her front ones tucked up to her chest. She drew in a deep breath, expanding her chest, which in turn caused her to start to tip back. In reaction she spread her wings to balance herself.

"Oh ShayTan, you are so beautiful!" I moved slowly towards her, taking in her features. She was a deep, rich brown, with gold and red on the tips of her scales. Kathea had been right; ShayTan had taken my basic coloring with highlights from my hair and eyes.

A topaz gem, the size of my fist, was centered between her big golden eyes. Standing, her head reached just below my chin. We stared into each others' eyes, and I cupped her jaw with my hand. Our thoughts were echoing each other, both of us exclaiming over the elation of being together. Leaning forward I rested my forehead against her gem. Kathea was joyful in the background of both our minds.

A soft croon broke through our greetings. Volterra was coming closer to us. I stepped to ShayTan's side and looked up into his massive face. His head was the same size as Shay's body. The sound he was making and the thoughts she was sharing with him kept me from fearing him.

ShayTan gave an imperious bark and raised her muzzle to him. Volterra came closer and carefully reached out and touched her. Satisfaction, love and joy were paramount in her mind…and his also. The touch solidified their status as mates. Without even making a connection between ShayTan and her Tenders, they could feel the emotion coming from them both and they raised a yell of jubilation. I could see Carlisle and Esme cheering also.

The moment was so powerful, so intense, that I felt tears begin to stream down my face. Suddenly an arm came around my shoulders. Edward smiled down at me.

"I never tire of seeing mates find each other," he whispered. "I wish I had seen the moment that you and ShayTan bonded. Volterra showed me, but that's nothing like being there in person."

I smiled as I looked up at him. "You've seen this many times before? How many dragons are there? Kathea had no way of knowing." He gave my shoulder a squeeze before releasing me. "First let's get this girl fed and then we can discuss it with the Duke."

ShayTan agreed that food was a good idea. Edward supervised the Tenders in bringing two of the goats into the arena. I knew that she was going to eat them and was worried that I'd feel a bit odd seeing her do so. I laughed to myself when all I felt was satisfaction that she was feeding so well.

_"Of course this makes you happy, because it makes me happy. I will eat and grow…and then we will fly!"_

My laughter rang out and Edward's joined in. As I met his laughing green eyes, I could hardly wait to see what my future held. My future with my Dragon and all that entailed. There was no limit to where we could fly, together.

* * *

A/N...I loved writing this...and can see many more chapters to come, now that the contest is over! Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on **DRAGON STONES**!

Kathie


	2. DRAGON STONES wins THIRD PLACE!

**Hello Readers!**

Oh my goodness!

**...DRAGON STONES...**

Took **THIRD PLACE** in the Once Upon a Twilight Contest!

I cannot thank everyone enough for their votes!

Do stop by the archive and take a look at the awesome entries

http:// www. fanfiction. net/community/Once_ Upon_a_ Twilight/72145/3/0/1/

The first place winner had me laughing until tears rolled down my cheeks and my sides hurt!

That author has a wicked way with words!

**OUAT FIRST PLACE WINNER:**

**The Baker's Magic Buns by ciaobella27**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 Jasper, Cathair's Rider

12/19/09...I tried to upload Chapter 3 today...but ffn was FAIL...not sending notices to those who have this on alert...not sending notices about reviews...so, I'll try again tomorrow morning...SORRY! A couple of pre-readers said it was worth the wait! I hope you all think so too...

* * *

I know! Finally! Goodness…this was harder than I thought it would be. Not the story, that part's easy. But figuring out the timeline…figuring how who is around, when they came into being, WHY they had to leave for the far north…THAT was the hard part! My good friend Kris got my notes in order for me so that I could go ON…Thanks so much, Sweetie!

I thought about deleting the A/N that is in the Chapter 2 spot...but I'm still so tickled that Dragon Stones won, that I'm going to leave it...and just start here.

Now, on to the story!

* * *

…**Chapter 2…**

…**Jasper, Cathair's Rider…**

I watched as Edward and Volterra dropped off the ledge from his quarters; saw his dark green wings catch air and then they swept up and out of my sight, heading south. Volterra was broadcasting his joy that ShayTan was alive. Cathair joined with several other dragons as they flew in a wild aerial dance in the sky. My ears were filled with a resounding cacophony of Dragons' song. He and several others had been sitting on one of the high peaks, taking in the last of the sun's rays for the day. Now they were all swooping and diving in wild acrobatics.

_He knew she was alive, I don't know why those others didn't listen to him._ Cathair's voice was smug in my mind even as his tenor bugles filled the air. He was so happy that his good friend had found his mate again.

_Can you show me what was said?_ I asked him. _Do you see where she is?_

Cathair filled my mind with the words and images that ShayTan had shared with Volterra. From her bonding with a young woman named Bella, to her acceptance of a small group of Tenders…and then her search and discovery of Volterra.

I also saw the memories of Kathea that ShayTan had shared. I nearly fell to my knees at the memory of ShayTan realizing that Kathea was only with her through the stone.

Obviously she hadn't seen the Hatching Arena that her egg rested in, but Kathea had shown her the memories of the space and the surrounding area. She was in the old arena, far to our south in the Dragon Caverns at Ruthin Castle. I had heard the stories of the arena there.

Kathea...that was amazing. There were ballads sung of her and her Rider, Alida; songs of their bravery. By making the decision to send Edward and Volterra out of the opening in the arena, they had been the driving force for the Dragon Riders to regroup and focus enough of their magic, along with the remaining mages, to take Caderyn into custody. But not before he had thrown an incredible blanket of magic over the entire area. Drethsyn and Xander's broken bodies had been found just outside the perimeter of magic.

Drethsyn's stone was held in the High Council Chamber. It hung with the other stones of those lost during that battle, sixteen in all. Kathea's stone had not been recovered. The memories of those lost had been passed on to their offspring. ShayTan was the only child of Drethsyn and Kathea so his memories still resided within its sparkling depths.

Our King had learned his lesson and had sentenced Caderyn to death.

When it had come time to execute the Dark Mage, _Brenin Llywd_ had taken the axe into his own hands and performed the deed. Because of their bond as full blood brothers, he was the only one that could do it, the only one who could get beyond the fabric of magic that the mage had wrapped around his own body. The resulting explosion of dark magic as the blade severed his head from his body had swirled with light from the King. In a last act of rage the mage had focused his power and had severely drained the life force of the King. King Llywd had only survived two short years after the event.

None of the Dragon Riders had been able to get close to the Dragon Caverns for years after the loss of Kathea and Alida. Volterra and Edward had tried to get into the area in vain for the duration of the King's life. He had always felt the connection to ShayTan, but the Council felt it was just a death echo. Edward had argued against that theory then, and every time that a female egg had been laid since. Volterra wouldn't even think of trying to bond with anyone else.

I snorted as I thought about the meeting today. Tanyara was really pushing for Volterra to try to bond with her dragon's daughter. She appeared to be willing to prostitute Shosharra's offspring to get Edward into her bed. I just didn't get why she thought that if Volterra bonded with the youngling that Edward would join with her? Bond-mates tended to bond with their dragon's mates. It didn't always happen, but did most of the time.

Shosharra and Benatath had bonded and this was their second child, but Tanyara and Seamus had only a light attachment. That seemed to suit them both. They wanted to able to play the field amongst the Tenders and unattached Riders. Their way was certainly not mine, and not Edward's either.

I sighed in frustration; maybe she thought that she could share with Shosharra's daughter's mate. I had heard rumors along those lines that made me shudder. Yes, not my style at all. And although I felt badly that she was pursuing Edward, I had been glad that her attention was no longer on me. Tanyara took our refusals to be her conquests as a personal challenge.

When I became a Dragon Rider twenty-seven years ago, her pursuit of me was relentless. A couple of the other unmated Riders thought I was stupid to avoid her; that I was an idiot to pass up what was so freely offered. I always brushed them off, trying not to get into details of why I didn't want that. They would have laughed at me if I told them that I wanted to be with the right person. It didn't matter to me if that person was a Rider or not. She could be a Tender or a Herder. It really didn't matter. All that mattered to me was that she loved me and not my status. My mother had told me many years ago that I was a romantic. So be it. I wasn't going to worry about it now.

Keeping my mind blocked from Cathair as he continued his flight of celebration, I gave some thought to the young women that were available as a mate to the youngling. There were seventeen of them in the right age group and with varying degrees of magic. I had met each of them in passing and had not been drawn to any of them. Maybe that would change if and when Cathair bonded. I could only hope…

The sounds of celebration were slowly drawing to a close as Cathair swooped down and landed beside me on the ledge to our quarters. His golden eyes were swirling with joy as he dipped his head low enough for me to rest my forehead against his stone where it sat in the middle of his deep blue forehead. I wrapped my arms around his head, my hands not even close to meeting beneath his jaw. The touch reaffirmed our bond, just has it had for twenty-seven years. I know that I was biased, but Cathair really was the most beautiful dragon ever hatched. He was deep blue and his scales were tipped with gold. He had taken my eye color and the highlights from my hair.

Once again I was awestruck that this magnificent creature was my bond, my heart, my life. I heard his chuckle in my mind as he fed those same feelings back to me. He thought that I was amazing too.

Cathair dipped his shoulder for me to mount. _The Council is calling everyone to the Dome. They know that you were with Edward when Volterra connected with ShayTan and they want to hear what has happened._ He chuffed loudly. _My memories are not enough for them apparently._

It annoyed Cathair that the Council considered him to be one of the babies of the pride. I kept my amused thoughts hidden from him. He _was_ one of the youngest, even though he had been physically mature for twenty-three years. Three others had hatched since him, which was one of the reasons he was so excited about Shosharra's offspring. At this point he didn't care if it was male or female, just that it would be another one younger than him. I think that he felt that when there were more youngsters he would be moved into the mature group in the minds of everyone else.

I actually had some thoughts on the fact that the egg was a female. Cathair had recently become interested in the mating rituals of the bonded pairs that we lived among. Before this season he had totally ignored the neck-twining and hisses of the precursors to mating flights that we saw all the time. He was now watching with some degree of interest. Male dragons became sexually mature at about twenty-five years of age, give or take a couple of years either way. Females became fully mature at about fifteen years old. It was a good thing that every flight didn't produce offspring. Our dragons were very sexual beings.

Shosharra's daughter had only announced herself to her mother in the last couple of days. It wouldn't be long before her mate would be aware of her and I wondered if that mate would be Cathair. All of the free males would be encouraged to visit with Shosharra in the coming days to see if a bond would occur.

Just as I had told Edward, I shuddered to think about having to remain close to Tanyara while her dragon's daughter matured.

My thoughts were interrupted as Cathair flew us wingtip to wingtip with other dragons through the arched entry of the Dome and made his way to the ledge we usually sat on for gatherings. Our Tenders, Bryce and Kele-de, were already waiting there. Before he could back-wing and land us, Cathair looked to where Kendra, the leader of the Council stood. Her black dragon, Rayissa, was looking towards us, her golden eyes swirling gently.

_They want us to stand with them on the arena floor,_ Cathair said as he swung around the Dome and took us down to them. He landed and I leaped off and made my way to where Kendra stood with the other members of the Council.

The current Council was comprised of six Dragon Riders and five non-riders. The non-riders were from all walks of our life…Tenders, Keepers and Herders. They were voted in every ten years. The Rider Council Members came up for vote every twenty years.

Kendra had been voted Leader two years ago. She had been a Dragon Rider for over two hundred years and she was chosen by a landslide in the popular vote.

As I gave a greeting to the Council Members, I felt rather odd standing amongst them knowing that I was the focus of most of those in the tiers.

One of the more pointed stares coming my way was from Tanyara. I let a small smile cross my face knowing that Edward, through the fact that Volterra's mate was alive, was now beyond her reach. Of course that meant that she might step up her seduction of me. That thought wiped the smile from my face. I looked away and tried not to shudder.

A final dragon, the green Dryden with his Rider Algar, flew through the arch and landed on one of the upper tiers as a couple more Tenders made their way in through the ground level entrance and took their places near the Dome arena.

Never having been front and center at a full gathering like this one, I looked around and up at the spectacle before me. Dragons in varying shades of black, blue, red, green, gold, bronze and brown glowed like gems from where they perched beside their Riders.

Our numbers had finally reached a balance when Zayne's bronze Tavaris had hatched eight years ago. ShayTan would bring our numbers to fifty-one and Shosharra's daughter to fifty-two. When there were no losses, eggs were only laid about every twenty to thirty years. But after the slaughter of so many by Caderyn, an egg had been laid every three to five years. Not to replace those lost, but to bring our numbers back into alignment.

Now we would have ShayTan in a matter of days and then three months later Shosharra's daughter would hatch.

My mind was brought back to the present when Kendra stepped forward and began to address the gathering.

"As some of you may have heard, Volterra became aware of his mate, ShayTan, earlier today. We had all thought that she had been lost with Kathea and Alida in the battle with Caderyn." Kendra looked over her shoulder and beckoned me forward. "Cathair's Rider, Jasper, was with Edward when the connection was made. He can give us a few more details."

I guess I should have expected this. There really were no secrets here. Stepping up beside Kendra, I paused a moment to gather my thoughts.

"Thank you, Kendra," I began. "Volterra and Edward are flying south to the hatching arena in the Dragon Caverns at Ruthin Castle. ShayTan has been brought out of time, where Kathea's shade had held her safely these many years. She will hatch in three days." I waited while the exclamations died down over this announcement.

"Apparently the magic that held us away from the Cavern has finally dissipated. ShayTan has bonded with a young woman named Bella and she has five Tenders with her in the hatching arena."

The Tenders in the audience appeared to be somewhat offended that outsiders had taken over what had traditionally been their bailiwick. I also noticed that several of the young women who would meet with Shosharra to see if her daughter was their Bond were looking a bit perturbed.

Certainly ShayTan had already stirred us in new ways. First by the fact that she was _alive_ and then by the fact that she had Bonded with a Rider and chosen Tenders from outside the established pool.

There were questions coming swiftly now and Kendra stepped forward to field them. The decision to send a vanguard of Dragons, Riders and Tenders south was immediately voted upon and agreed to. Volunteers were asked to step forward to make the journey to Ruthin Castle and the Caverns there.

Tanyara immediately stepped forward. "Shosharra was hatched there, and she wishes to clutch her daughter, who has just told us that her name is Brenith, there also."

Of course that meant that Seamus and Benatath would also be going. Mated pairs always stayed together.

When the hatching arena at Ruthin had been closed to Dragon kind, we had had to move to this one in the North. Dragons couldn't lay their eggs just anywhere. They were beasts of magic and the hatching ground had to have lines of magic crossing beneath and through it. It had taken five years of searching to find this one.

Cathair was nearly thrumming with anticipation, his voice loud in my head as he clearly stated his desire to go also. I caught Kendra's eye and she nodded her acceptance of our request.

_Rayissa says that she and Kendra are glad that we volunteered._ Cathair's mental voice was somewhat quieter now that he knew we were going. _Rayissa feels that it will be good for us to see more of our world. She also says that she will miss me, and you, too._

That was quite kind of Rayissa to say so. She was Cathair's dam.

Decisions were made and tasks apportioned and then Kendra released us to get things ready to leave in the morning.

As I stepped to the edge of the arena, Kele-de and Bryce were suddenly by my side.

Bryce spoke first, "We are going, right?" His excitement was echoed in his twin sister's eyes as she looked up at me too. Cathair was at my shoulder and they each placed a hand on him, making the connection between us.

_YES! We are all going!_ Cathair's eyes were swirling at an amazing rate. _Jasper and I will fly to the feeding grounds right now and you two can get packed. _

Yes, he was excited. "Cathair is right, we all get to go. We don't know exactly what facilities will be available to us, so pack as if we were going camping. Get all of your gear and mine too. Kendra wants us to leave tomorrow at daybreak. Volterra will arrive there in three days, but with such a large group it will probably take us four. We'll get there when ShayTan is two days old." The twins were nodding and agreeing with my suggestions.

Then Kele-de spoke through her connection, her face filled with delight, _It's killing these older Tenders to know that someone _not_ in our cadre will be tending to ShayTan for days without them to oversee their work!_

Bryce also laughed and said, _I saw a couple of pinched faces on several of the hopeful Riders too! And I'm sure that's why Tanyara volunteered. I bet she thinks that she and Seamus will be allowed to shepherd ShayTan through her growing years._

I shook my head at the two of them; the way they saw clearly in diverse situations was one of the many reasons I treasured them. Everyone had been surprised when Cathair had chosen these two as his Tenders when he was fourteen. They were the same age as he, having been born the year he was hatched. Some of the older Tenders had tried to dissuade him, but these were his choice and the Dragon always got the last word.

We made a really good team and I was excited that they would get to share in this adventure with us. They hurried out of the ground entrance making plans and I moved to step up onto my Bond's back.

I'm sure Bryce's assessment of Tanyara and Seamus was correct. Since Kathea and Drethsyn were not here to help raise ShayTan, they probably did feel they could step into that position. Once again I snorted. Edward had been a Rider longer than they had been alive and I think that he would be more than up to the task of helping ShayTan along, especially since Kathea's shade was available to her.

Suddenly I caught Cathair staring at Shosharra, a bit of confusion in his mind. Then it passed and he focused once more on the coming trip. Again I wondered if maybe the youngling, Brenith, was his mate. Time would tell, but now it was time to feed my dragon so that we could be on our way south.

ShayTan had definitely stirred us up. As my heart quickened in anticipation of this trip, I decided that was going to be a very good thing.

* * *

**A/N**…Thanks for reading! I hope it was worth the wait. I don't have a schedule for updates, but rest assured that there will be more to come!

Several friends gave me suggestions for Rider and Dragon names and I can't thank them enough:

**Bells **gave me** Dryden**, green, Rider **Algar**

**Kris **gave me** Rayissa**, black, Rider Kendra, Tenders **Bryce and Kele-de**

**LJ Summers **gave me the wonderful** Benatath**, medium blue

**Elise **gave me** Tavaris**, bronze, Rider **Zayne**

I found this King in history: **BRENIN LLWYD**…Welsh myth name of a being believed to inhabit the mountains of Snowdonia, composed of the names Brenin "king" and Llwyd "gray-haired," hence "grey-haired king."

Feel free to suggest names if you'd like. I may use them for background Riders and Dragons.

I'd love to hear what you think…and thank you for reading!

Kathie


	4. Chapter 3 Bella, ShayTan's Rider

Hi everyone...I'm trying to upload this, but if I don't get a notice in my in-box quickly, going to take it back down and re-load it when FFN has worked its glitches out! No point uploading if no one can see it...and REVIEW...lol

Stephenie Meyer owns the TWILIGHT characters...but the rest of this story is mine...

Please don't copy or translate it.

* * *

…**Chapter 3…**

…**Bella, ShayTan's Rider…**

After ShayTan had fed for the first time, she allowed her Tenders to approach her so that they could meet face to face. She wanted them to touch her hide as she looked deeply into each pair of eyes.

The fact that each and every one of them adored her was quickly obvious as I shared ShayTan's thoughts with her. When she felt the slightest itch on her back while Tylen was connected and he immediately scratched the exact spot, well, that's when she decided that she loved them too.

Carlisle and Esme met her next. They formally offered her their allegiance and assured her that they would be willing to do anything to help in her care. The looks on both of their faces as ShayTan accepted their loyalty spoke volumes. They were totally smitten too.

Edward, after shedding his deep green leather jacket edged in Rider blue, directed her tenders and me in how to give her a bath. Soon, he told us, we'd be able to take her to the nearby lake, but for now the five of them brought in buckets of water from the bathing room and we gave her a thorough cleaning. She was left with her brown hide glowing and the golden and red tips of her scales gleaming. She preened beneath our hands like a Queen receiving her due.

ShayTan was extremely satisfied, both from feeding and from the inflow of love, and once they dried her off she announced that she would like a nap. This was punctuated with a baby dragon sized yawn and I didn't need to be able to read the minds around me to know that everyone in the arena thought: _Oh, so sweet_!

I had to turn away to hide my smile, but Edward caught my eye. He was grinning too and I'm guessing he had caught the reason for it. He had been to many of these hatchings, so it wasn't something new to him. I said as much.

"Oh no, each one is special and different. The only thing that never changes is how much love and devotion these creatures inspire in those around them." Edward turned back to watch ShayTan. Her tenders were scooping a shallow dip into the soft, warm sand of the arena at her direction, via Alice who had made the connection with her. I could hear Alice telling them exactly how ShayTan wanted it done. Again I smiled at how quickly they jumped to obey this small creature.

Once Shay got settled she looked over at me. _You found me the best Tenders, Bella. They are so helpful! Come, would you like to nap with me?_

I walked over and knelt beside her in the sand. "No, sweetness, I need to speak to Edward and the Duke right now. But you go ahead and rest." Leaning over, I rested my forehead against her stone and a sigh left both of us. _Don't worry about anything, you are safe…we'll keep watch over you._

_Volterra wants you to touch him…_she whispered in my mind as she looked over her shoulder at the huge green dragon. He had been watching her first hours with just a hint of amusement and a lot of encouragement. ShayTan's eyes swirled gently, completely at peace, as Volterra leaned towards me. I reached up and placed my hand on the side of his face. His hide was so soft and warm beneath my hand.

_Bella, I will be here, watching over her_. His voice was very deep as it rumbled through my mind. I had heard it before, but only through the link with ShayTan. _Go, Edward has lots to discuss with you and the others_.

Looking down at Shay, I could see the lids over her golden eyes start to droop. I cupped her face once more with my hand and filled my mind with how much I loved her. Her sleepy thoughts were full of love for me…and love for Volterra and how much she had enjoyed her meal and her bath... She slipped deeper into slumber with a contented sigh.

As I backed away, Volterra carefully arranged himself around her. Nearly asleep, she lifted her head and placed it over his forearm when he tucked himself close to her. _She's fine _drifted into my mind in his deep rumble_._ Kathea had told me that a dragon could project their thoughts into a human's mind, but could only read them through a connection. I smiled, enjoying the loving tableau before me.

Turning I saw everyone just watching from where they were gathered near the newly cleared exit. I'm sure we all had the same look of adoration on our faces.

Shaking my head to clear my mind, I gestured towards the archway. "Let's give them some quiet."

With a final glance back at the resting dragons, everyone left the arena and gathered around the fire pit that had been prepared outside. Someone had brought logs for us to sit on and there were some rough tables too. I could see food placed there.

Esme held out a cup filled with something steaming towards me. "Come, Dragon Rider, this has been a big day for you, too, and I know you need some refreshment." A wide smile covered her face as I took the cup. I sniffed appreciatively; it was tea with a hint of honey and jasmine.

"Thank you, Esme." Having the cup in hand made me realize just how thirsty and hungry I was. She waved a hand and Alice brought over two plates filled with food.

"Here, please sit and eat, Riders…" Edward had stepped up beside me and graciously accepted one of the plates from Alice. As we sat she returned and gave him a mug of tea also.

Esme and Carlisle filled their plates and joined us while the Tenders got themselves something.

It was quiet around the fire as everyone took the edge off of their hunger. Tending a baby dragon was hard, glorious work. ShayTan's dreams were running through my mind, comprised mostly of images, colors and feelings of love.

Once we were done eating and seated with more mugs of tea, Edward stood and thanked Esme for the food. Then he laughed lightly.

"I want to commend you all. From what I've come to understand, in the course of less than a week, you all went from not having seen a dragon in over a hundred years, to practically tripping over an egg, bonding with her, finding Tenders to care for her, cleaning out a hatching arena and watching said dragon hatch. Doing all of this without benefit of supervision, except from the shade of a long dead dragon." He bowed to us all. Kathea seconded his comments in my mind.

Edward continued. "My family has lived with dragons for more generations, dragon generations, than I can even tell you. I grew up knowing what was expected of a Rider, Tender, Keeper and Herder. My family was aligned with the Tenders. When Volterra came into being, I was one of a dozen boys and young men, with magic, who were encouraged to meet with his dam, in the hopes that one of us would bond with him." A look crossed his face, a look of total adulation.

"When Volterra bonded with me I was twenty-three and I was no longer a Tender. I was suddenly a Dragon Rider." He turned to look at me. "At least I had generations of history to draw from to know what that entailed. I also had the support of other Riders and Dragons. I wanted to tell you this so that once the others arrive in the next couple of days, you'll know what to expect."

"Who is coming and when?" Carlisle asked and we all waited on Edward's answer.

"I'll fill you in, but first I'd like to give you all an overview of the traditional duties and responsibilities of those that consort with Dragons." We all sat up and paid even more attention to his words. Carlisle and Kathea had tried to fill me in on what was expected of me, but it was different, more immediate, hearing these things from an actual Dragon Rider.

"Dragons like to hunt and eat wild food, like deer, but they also enjoy domesticated creatures like goats, sheep and cows. ShayTan will eat often for several months…daily, in fact. Adult Dragons only eat about once a week. Herders raise and care for the animals that our dragons eat and us as well. Keepers," here he bowed at Esme, "are people like the Lady Esme. They keep our Caverns and settlements in order. They grow the crops that help feed everyone."

"Tenders, as you are, do exactly as the name implies. They tend to the dragon's wants and needs. You will help to keep her clean and help her to feed these first weeks. She'll remain in the hatching arena for another week. The sand is warm there and everyone has easy access to her." He glanced over at me. "Then you both can move into the compartment next to Volterra's and mine. We had prepared it for her when she bonded with him. There are rooms for the Tenders adjacent to those quarters."

His words caused us all to look at him in confusion. "Volterra's compartment? In the north? She can't fly yet, how will she get there?" I asked.

Edward was looking at us all in consternation. "No, right here…here at Dragon Caverns. This is an immense compound and there is plenty of room for all of us, including the ones who will be arriving in two days. I will be interested to see how my quarters have fared these hundred years."

Carlisle got to his feet. "I don't understand. You lived here? And there is plenty of room? Of course, I offer you anything my castle can give you, but you meant here?" He looked back at the gaping archway where ShayTan and Volterra rested, then back over the top of the mountain. It was covered in trees and we could see rock spires here and there. "My history says that this was a place of dragons, but we had only seen a couple of caverns before Bella discovered the way into the arena and Kathea pointed out the bathing room. Are you saying there is more?"

Edward laughed, and spread his arms wide, gesturing back towards the hilltop. "The entire top of this small mountain is riddled with caverns. You've already found one of the four bathing rooms. Well, there are over fifty rooms and apartments situated throughout the complex. Not all of them had outdoor access, but many of them do."

"How is it that we haven't found relics or proof as to the existence of these apartments, or of dragons?" Carlisle was clearly as confused as I was.

We had all gotten to our feet and were standing beside Edward, where he was facing the archway. He was looking intently at the top line of the hill. "Caderyn threw a wide web of magic over this area. His dark power was immense. There were no people in here when it happened. Everyone was out fighting. This is one--of only two places that we know of--where dragons can be hatched. That's why we had to move so far north. We had to find an area where magic crossed and conjoined so that they could continue to exist. When our King executed Caderyn, we hoped that his magic would start to dissipate. It has taken this long for someone to hear Kathea." Edward glanced down at me, a smile gracing his face. I smiled back, grateful beyond words that I was one with ShayTan.

"Even knowing where the entrances are, or least where they were a hundred years ago, I am finding it hard to see them now. When ShayTan awakens we'll bring her and Volterra out here, and using their magic, along with our own, we should be able to push the last vestiges of dark magic away. Give me just a moment…" I was surprised when he grasped my hand in his. "Everyone, please make a connection with us…"

Esme took my free hand and Carlisle lifted her other one. Each of the Tenders held hands, making a chain of the nine of us. Edward pointed to the right of the archway, "I can feel the magic giving way even now. I think this will work very easily with Volterra and ShayTan, but perhaps I can show you a glimpse…please release your magic to me."

We had all worked with Esme in this manner, giving over our power to her, and she to us, during our lessons. I felt the bands of power running through my hands into Edward's.

A shimmer seemed to come between my eyes and the hillside. Suddenly I could see the shape of several openings higher on the hill. Gasps came from those of us in line. There were so many of them!

Then it felt like a door was slammed between us and the vision and we all dropped hands.

"Yes, the dark magic has faded dramatically. Volterra and I tried for years to get close, but we couldn't." His pause was full of sadness. "I believe that once the dragons are awake, we'll be able to clear it away easily." Edward looked quite smug as he ushered us back to our seats around the fire. I know that I wasn't the only one with a stunned look on their face.

"All of this time, I had thought it was just rumors about the Dragon Caverns actually housing dragons! Our history tells us of a dark time; that must have been after Caderyn's fall. We all thought that the Dragons were gone from this earth, not just moved away to the north," Carlisle was shaking his head. "I have searched the open areas in the caverns since I was a young boy, just like all of us around here have. I knew how big dragons were supposed to get, and I just couldn't see how they could have lived here. It never occurred to me that the place was damped with dark magic."

Edward was nodding his head. "Beneath this area great bands of magic converge. It is my understanding that this is where the first dragons came into being." He looked back at the hillside, lost in thought. "It was so hard for us to leave here. But the dragons had to continue and magic is as important to them as their lifeblood, and their bonds. Once the magic was found in the north, it took a year for us to get the Tenders, Herders and Keepers moved. Volterra and I never gave up hope that ShayTan still existed, somewhere, somewhen." He glanced back at the arch, a small smile playing over his lips. "We were right…"

Edward shook his head, bringing his focus back to the here and now. He took the refilled mug of tea that Esme offered him. "Once we clear the magic, there will be room for those that are arriving. Jasper, blue Cathair's Rider, has informed me that he will be arriving in two days with fifteen other dragons and Riders. They will all be bringing Tenders and Keepers with them. Others will likely follow later on."

Alice asked, "Will your Tenders be coming, too?" I thought she was quite brave to actually speak up. The rest of the group, with the exception of Esme and Carlisle, had been in awe of Edward and hadn't spoken unless spoken to.

A sad look crossed Edward's face. "Volterra has no Tenders at this time. Our last, Callum, passed a year ago." We all murmured words of commiseration to him and he accepted them with a nod.

"Something that you should know as Rider and Tenders: We are not immortals, although some have called us that. We can be killed, as you know from Kathea's story. We don't live forever, but once bonded with our Dragons, we also live slightly out of time. I was twenty-three when I bonded with Volterra 130 years ago. I have aged, and will continue to do so, but at a very slow pace." I took a long look at his handsome face. He looked to be about thirty…a very youthful thirty.

Edward glanced around at the Tenders. "You, having been accepted by ShayTan, and by making a connection with her, are now also slightly out of time. Not to as great an extent as Rider Bella and I, but your aging will slow. You will also enjoy very good health. As Riders, Bella and I will heal from any injury very quickly, and also enjoy excellent health."

The Tenders looked pleased with that information and Alice asked another question, "Why haven't you found other Tenders?" She looked concerned for him.

Edward laughed gently. "Volterra and I have been together for a very long time, and we don't really need looking after. He also hasn't found anyone that appeals to him. We spend a lot of time with our Tenders, they are our family, and as such they need to be compatible. So I do what needs to be done. Our Head Keeper, Belayna, makes a sweep through our quarters weekly and makes sure that I have clean clothes. I like to think that I'm a tidy person, but she says that it takes a woman's touch to make my apartment livable."

A smile lit his face when he mentioned her and I wondered if she was more than the Head Keeper to him. The question made me wonder why I even cared. I focused back on his words.

"Other Tenders usually help when I'm bathing Volterra. I can do it, but he's very large and it takes me a long time if I'm doing it alone." He shrugged, "I'd be willing to accept a new Tender or two if Volterra were to find someone."

Once again, Alice spoke up, after looking around at the others. "We'd be more than willing to help you with anything you need, Dragon Rider Edward." The others nodded in agreement and I was very proud of them. This was new to them and they were so accepting. Kathea added her pride to my thoughts.

Edward smiled and nodded. "Please, call me Edward, or just Rider, I don't mind. Some of those arriving, along with many at Northern, demand their full title, that doesn't matter to me." He took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how to explain this next part. I touched on it earlier. As I said, there have been Dragons, Tenders, Keepers and Herders for so many generations, Dragon generations. Some of our people are entrenched in tradition. In their minds things have been done just so, and should continue to be done just so…"

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "It is the same here. I despise going to Court. There are those that will not adapt to the way the world changes. It's the way of people, I guess."

"I am so impressed with each of you, to have adapted so well to this new situation in your lives." Edward looked at everyone before his eyes rested on me. "Just know that you all have status, high status, and don't let anyone make you feel less. Those coming do have knowledge, listen to them, but make your own decisions. Volterra and I will always be here to help guide you. As ShayTan's mate, Volterra has a vested interest in her well being. He is quite impressed with each of you also. If you ever have doubts or questions about advice given to you by others, do come to either Volterra or me."

"A bit more background, the dragon population is usually about fifty. ShayTan is the most recent hatchling in a long line of dragons. Another female is due to hatch in about three months. She just told her Rider that her name is Brenith. Unattached male dragons will be meeting with her dam, Shosharra, to see if they are bonds. Later on young women will meet with Shosharra to see if they are the youngling's bond." A look that I didn't understand crossed his face; a mix of happiness and then a look of distaste chased each other. He continued, "So many dragons were killed in the war with Caderyn, seventeen of them. Generally dragon eggs only come along every 20 or 30 years. We had lost three in our first confrontation, and had barely begun to get our numbers back. Then the last battle…with so many lost…" Edward paused, a bleak look on his face.

After my bonding with ShayTan, I could understand, to a very small degree, how hideous it would be to lose any dragon, much less my own. We all gave him a moment to collect himself. A focused look was on his face, one I was recognizing to the one that he had when Volterra was speaking with him. His pain eased away, I'm sure because Volterra was assuring him of his love.

Edward gathered himself and stood up. "We should all rest. When ShayTan wakes we will try and clear the dark magic. Once that's done, we'll be able to ready the Caverns for those arriving."

Esme and a couple Tenders rose and began clearing away the food. Everyone else found a place to sit and rest. Carlisle took Esme's hand when she was done and they wandered off for some time alone. The advent of dragons had taken over everyone's imagination and had inspired them. It had put Carlisle's plans to route and I wondered when he would ask her to marry him.

Edward and I moved into the hatching arena and settled ourselves on some cushions that were set at the edge of the sandy arena. The sight of Volterra curved protectively around ShayTan filled me with joy. She was still deeply asleep, but Volterra opened one golden eye as we entered. He and Edward carried on a brief, silent conversation.

"Volterra says that he hasn't been this happy in years. She was worth the wait." His great eye closed and I heard and felt his humming…he was singing to her while she slept. My heart clenched at the picture of love and devotion before me.

Sighing, Edward turned towards me and holding his hand out, asked, "May I speak to Kathea, please?" At my nod he placed his palm over the stone laying against my vest, pressing it gently to my chest.

It occurred to me that Kathea had been fairly quiet since ShayTan had hatched. She had only commented a couple of times, letting Edward take the lead in teaching us what to do for the precious hatchling. Now, with Edward's hand on the stone, I could hear both of them in my mind. At their tender reunion, I felt tears begin to run down my cheeks. They were thinking about the last time they had seen each other, of the losses that each had suffered. The sadness was nearly overwhelming to me. Thinking to give them privacy, I started to lift the chain from my neck, but both Edward and Kathea said a firm _NO_ at the same time.

_I need the strength of your magic, Bella, to continue with the connection that we share._ Kathea's voice was soft, not the strong, firm sound that I had become accustomed to over the past several days. _Now that ShayTan is safely hatched, my presence here will not be needed for much longer._

At my start of fear, Kathea continued on, _Don't worry, Rider Bella, I won't be fading immediately. Now that Edward and Volterra are here to guide both you and my daughter, you won't be needing me as much as you did. She won't either. My memories are already ingrained in her mind. I will live on in her memories and in yours. Jasper brings Drethsyn's stone and ShayTan will have her father's memories as well._

"Kathea is correct. Volterra and I will be here for both of you." Edward raised his free hand and wiped the tears from my face. His touch was soft, but I felt that spark again. "Rest now…sweeping the rest of the dark magic from here will be a test of our strength. We can do it, but should come to it with a good rest behind us."

Edward slipped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. I resisted for a moment, but he was right. I was tired and I gave in, laying my head on his chest, aligning myself to see the dragons before me. I watched them as he and Kathea continued their quiet conversation, sharing memories of departed dragons and riders.

I only paid a small amount of attention to their words. I was thinking about my next duty, to the clearing of dark magic. More riders and dragons would be arriving soon. I felt woefully inadequate to the task at hand.

My connection with Kathea and Edward, through the stone, showed them my thoughts and Edward's body stiffened beneath my cheek as his arms tightened around my shoulders.

Kathea spoke first, _Bella! Never feel that way. ShayTan has chosen you…bonded with you. Dragons know who is suitable and worthy of their attention. Don't fear those coming._

"Bella, please hear Kathea's words. You have nothing to fear from those arriving. You are a Dragon Rider. As Shay said earlier, she will grow and you will fly together. In fact, ShayTan will grow rapidly. She'll be taking short flights by the end of the week, under Volterra's watchful eyes…and you will fly together in about six months. You are a Dragon Rider."

He settled me closer to his chest and I felt myself relax. "Thank you both. I am so grateful that you are here to help me. I'll try to remember your words."

I focused on the young sleeping dragon. Shay's dreams were untroubled where she slept cuddled with Volterra. She had no fear. In her mind, she was the center of the universe. I laughed to myself, because she was right. She was the center of the universe! Mine and Volterra's center anyway.

Edward's heartbeat beneath my ear was comforting, as their words had been. I fell asleep wrapped in their faith in me. Things would work out. I was a Dragon Rider, with the world at my feet.

* * *

A/N…I know! Finally, a chapter of Dragon Stones! IMMERSION kept me busy for so long…and now it's the Christmas Holiday…lots of demands on my time, and on yours as well, I'm sure! No deadlines on further updates, as I have no clue how time will fly during the next couple of weeks.

BUT, there will be more…pushing the dark magic away, welcoming the arrivals, and, apparently a showdown between Esme and Tanyara…as described by those on the DRAGON STONES thread at Twilighted. The link is in my profile. Come on over and chat with us. AMayes, Aille, Hippogriff-Tamer, LuTBC (The Black Crow), JerickaRose, ZaZa, TwilightFan104, ctinaw keep me inspired with DRAGON pictures and witty chit chat.

I featured a couple of names that were suggested:

Jade's Roses—Callum, Volterra's deceased Tender

Marie--Belayna, Head Keeper (I wonder what she is to Edward?)

**Please leave me a review**…I love to read your thoughts on these chapters. Thanks for reading…and Merry Christmas!

Kathie


	5. Haitian Relief Project

MsKathy has galvanized more than 250 Twilight Fan Fic authors, including me, to contribute out takes, one shots, etc. for an anthology in aid of the Haitian relief effort. If you donate at least $5.00 to the charity of your choice for aid to Haiti – MsKathy will send you the anthology. Yes, the entire compiliation from ALL of the authors.

**I have just sent in my nearly 6,000 word piece: **

**Dragon's Bond, a prequel to DRAGON STONES. **

**Alida, the auburn haired Herder, gets the opportunity to bond with Kathea.**

**Here is a preview:**

The vaulted room down the hall from the hatching arena was crowded. Three Riders were there to guide us in how things were going to proceed: Dane, red Firroth's Rider; Abran, black Finnick's Rider; and Ynaran, green WynTan's Rider. I had met them all several times since I had joined the Herder ranks eight years ago at the age of twelve. Herders were usually available to help a Rider with their dragon's bath and always when they were going to feed from the domestic flocks and herds.

The air was thick with anticipation as the twenty-three of us gathered before the Riders. Our families had already been ushered into the hatching arena. Every one of us were wearing our festival best, which seemed rather silly to me even as I ran my hand appreciatively down the new smooth, soft dark brown leather jerkin (decorated with a red and blue beaded border) and pants that Mam had made for me when she heard that a female dragon was in egg. It's not like the youngling could _see_ us. From what I had been told, her _mind_ would search ours. She couldn't see us until she actually hatched. Kathea would be looking for the one that best matched her temperament. Every Rider who had ever spoken of that moment always had a look of utter adoration on their faces as they remembered that magical bonding.

Magic, that's really what it was. Magic had created the dragons and magic brought their mates and bonds together. Each of us gathered here had some degree of magic; some more, some less.

* * *

**More information about MsKathy's endeavour can be found here:**

**http://mskathyff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/01/haiti(dot)html?zx=af67daf7708b89c8**

Please don't leave a review here as I will be replacing this PSA with CHAPTER FOUR of **DRAGON STONES** in within the next month.

I will be posting **DRAGON'S BOND** as a separate story here at ffn on March 1. Do put me on **author alert** if you'd like to be notified when that happens.

Thank you for your support!

Kathie


	6. Chapter 4 Edward Volterra's Rider

**Chapter Four**

…**Edward, Volterra's Rider…**

I breathed in the lovely aroma of the young woman resting in my arms. She smelled like a warm spring day, with a hint of spicy dragon musk. Once Kathea and I had reassured her as to her worth as a Dragon Rider, we had continued our conversation quietly until we both fell silent. Bella had finally relaxed and was now deeply asleep, curled into my side. She probably hadn't slept well the night before, waiting for ShayTan to hatch. I know I hadn't slept well before Volterra hatched. I smiled at that memory.

My mind went over the last couple of days. It had been busy: Finding out that ShayTan was here at the Dragon Caverns, that she had bonded with a young woman and then Volterra and I flying here to be at her hatching.

Life was only going to get busier when the other Riders arrived in a few days. I decided to enjoy this relatively quiet time until then.

_Thank you, Edward._ Volterra's voice was a gentle bass rumble through my mind.

"For what, my heart?"

_For believing that ShayTan was still somewhere, waiting for me._ Volterra's mind quickly flitted over the years of waiting, culminating in the sight of ShayTan stepping from the shattered remains of her eggshell. The joy that he felt as he now lay with her cuddled close to his chest filled my heart. I tightened my arms around Bella in reaction to Volterra's emotional response to ShayTan.

Not every bond of a mated pair of dragons became mates themselves, but it happened more often than not. I didn't know this woman at all, but I was drawn to her. She had stepped right into the role of Dragon Rider like she was born to it. It was hard to believe that she was only sixteen. One thing I was sure of, I was very glad I now had the opportunity to get to know her much better. Our dragons were mates and we would be spending a lot of time together.

I shook my head again in amazement. The people here had gone from not knowing that dragons still existed, to accepting the idea of ShayTan and helping Bella to prepare this place for her in a matter of days.

Volterra shifted slightly and ShayTan made a small snort of annoyance in her sleep. I found it interesting that Bella also moved a little in my arms at the same time. They were bonds in every way.

Volterra's thoughts were indulgent as he moved to accommodate the hatchling. _This little one is going to give all of us a run for our money. She's feisty and a flirt. She's also very strong willed. ShayTan is definitely not as tractable as other hatchlings that I've known. I wonder if it's because she spent so much time in shell?_

I chuckled quietly as I nodded in agreement. "I think that you're right about her character. But I'm sure you are up to it, my friend. You deserve all the happiness that having her as your mate can bring you. I'm going to enjoy watching you guide her."

_You deserve happiness too, Edward. You've stood strong for me when those females who had lost their mates during the battle began looking for new ones, you didn't make me try and choose another. You believed in ShayTan and me._

"Volterra, I felt her through you. I never could have forced such a choice on you."

Dragons mate for life. If a mate was lost through death, as had happened during the battle, a dragon will grieve for years. But life goes on and sometimes the dragon will seek another mate, as they are highly sexual beings. The bond is not as strong in a second mating as it is when made prior to hatching but comfort, both physical and mental, can be found with a new mate.

Volterra hadn't ever looked at another. And I hadn't forced him to try. There were plenty of other dragons available to keep the flight strong. We were now rewarded for waiting all those years. It had been harder when he became sexually mature. The urge to mate was strong in dragons and his discomfort had washed over me. I had no great attachment to any of the available women that surrounded us at that time. Of course, Volterra's predicament hadn't gone unnoticed. After Volterra had suffered for several months, I had been approached by Maleeha, one of the mates of a fallen dragon rider. We had been friends for years and were both grieving the loss of friends, mates and dragons. Our time together had eased some of Volterra's mating imperatives, as he felt everything that Maleeha and I experienced through our bond. Maleeha had been our companion for many years. We had been with her until she passed forty years ago.

I felt Bella stir in my arms just as Volterra said, _ShayTan is waking_.

Bella stretched and glanced up at me before her head snapped around to look at the dragons resting on the sand. With one lithe movement she was up and striding toward them. Her hand caressed Volterra's cheek as she ducked beneath his massive head and knelt down in front of ShayTan where she then pressed her forehead to Shay's gem.

Volterra rumbled his pleasure at her caress. _I really do like this woman._ His golden eyes were swirling as he lifted his head to give them both some room.

Bella stood and gave ShayTan space to rise to her feet. I heard her gasp when the young dragon stood tall.

"Shay, you've grown!" Bella stepped back and held her hand out to touch ShayTan on the top of her head. "You've grown a hand span during your nap!" She turned to me, her eyes wide in amazement. "Is this normal?"

I stepped to her side and nodded my head in greeting to the youngling. "Yes, she'll grow very fast this first month; then it will slow down a little. I'm sure she's hungry right now, too."

_She is…_Volterra agreed.

A sharp bark from ShayTan brought the Tenders scurrying in through the arched entrance where they had been waiting. While Bella assured Shay that there would be a meal shortly, I told Tylen and Garreth to bring one of the smaller goats from the holding pen. After her earlier meal, I didn't think she'd need a lot.

Volterra stepped back to give his mate room, as did the humans in the arena when the Tenders released the goat in the middle of the area. Shay was very confident as she stepped forward, pinning the goat with her eyes and mesmerizing it. She pounced and dispatched the animal neatly. A few minutes later she had eaten the entire thing. Dragons ate the whole animal, fur or feathers, bones, hooves and all. Like birds of prey, they needed all the parts to grow well themselves.

There wasn't much mess for the Tenders to deal with, but they came forward eagerly, ready to help in any way they could.

"ShayTan, are you ready to go outside with us? Or do you want another nap?" I asked as Bella ran her hands all over Shay's glistening hide. She was assuring the hatchling that her dining habits were very tidy and that she was proud of the way Shay had kept the small goat from becoming overly afraid.

Bella looked over at me. "We can go out now? Shay is excited to do so."

"Certainly we can. She can have a look around, stretch her leg and wing muscles and then we can clear away the rest of the dark magic." I gestured for the two of them to lead the way. For a moment my vision overlapped with Volterra's as we watched them stride before us. The two of them were well suited, slender and lissome.

A ray of sunshine highlighted them as we stepped into the clearing outside the entrance. Bella's hair was deep brown with red and gold highlights and Shay's hide shone with the same colors. ShayTan stopped abruptly as she felt the sun on her skin for the first time. I heard Volterra assuring her that she would enjoy being outside, that she would enjoy the feeling of the sun on her skin. Bella's mental voice was echoing through my bond with my dragon and I heard her telling the youngling to get out of the way so that we could emerge also.

ShayTan shook her wings and stepped completely into the sunshine. Her Tenders clapped and cheered her on. She held her head high sniffing the small breeze that ran through the clearing.

Bella was smiling as she once again caressed her dragon. "Your first steps into the wide world, Shay. You'll be flying in no time!"

_We'll be flying in no time…_Shay's response echoed through my head.

I smiled as I heard Volterra tell her that he would be supervising her first flights in a week or so and that Bella would fly with us to oversee her training.

Bella's head snapped up as she heard that too. "I get to fly with you two? I'll get to be with ShayTan in the sky before we fly together? Wonderful!"

Nodding, I said, "Yes, we'll be in the sky soon."

The Tenders came forward and encouraged their charge to explore the clearing. Leaving them to their exploration I turned and looked back up to the ridge of the hill behind me. Volterra joined me and scanned the rocky outcrops.

_The trees have thickened in a hundred years._ He glanced down and to the right. _I can see the entrance to our chamber there, with Shay's just beyond. The dark is not thick here at all; I think that it should be relatively easy to clear it away. Bella and ShayTan together are a force to be reckoned with; they could almost do it themselves, if they knew what to do. Esme is very strong, as is Alice, and they, along with the other Tenders, are going to make this endeavor go smoothly._

We turned back to watch the young dragon cavorting in the trees. She sniffed deeply, smelling the grasses, the flowers, the trees. A small creek that was hidden just inside the tree line caught her attention and she splashed in it happily, drenching her Tenders and Bella as they all laughed with her.

A squirrel chattered from one of the near trees and I laughed when I heard her tell Volterra that it wouldn't make a very big meal and that it was a lot noisier than the goats had been.

Carlisle and Esme came and stood with me while we let them play for a few more minutes. ShayTan became more graceful the more she moved. The exercise was helping her to learn how her body moved and reacted. I was always amazed that you could almost see a dragon grow during their first couple of months after hatching.

"Come on, let's clear this dark away! It's been here too long." I called to those playing in the woods. Bella, the Tenders and ShayTan all came rushing over. Shay immediately went to Volterra and they touched muzzles. The humans had flushed cheeks and wide smiles from the play they had just enjoyed. "We're going to connect through the dragons and then link hands. I'll then want you all to release your magic to me. We can't really see the dark with our human eyes, but I want you to visualize us drawing it together, rather like winding yarn into a ball. Once it is all gathered, Volterra will launch himself into the air and we'll force it high into the sky where he will sear it with a blast of flame. Does everyone understand?"

After everyone nodded I proceeded to line them up, trying to create a balance in power. Volterra was to my right and I placed Esme on his other side. I then put the Duke, Tylen, Garreth and finally Alice, as one of the strongest holders of magic, at the end of the line.

ShayTan was to my left, with Bella next and then Arthur and Daniel. We all made the connection and I asked them to release their magic to me. Feeling a weakness on the other side of Volterra, I stopped and moved Daniel to Esme's side of the line. Bella and ShayTan didn't need as much support as the other side did.

Once again everyone released their magic to me and I pushed it toward Volterra as the focus of our efforts. ShayTan was vibrating as she waited for her part; she was so excited to be helping in this undertaking. Volterra had shown her what to do to assist him and she flexed her neck as she concentrated; her wings were slightly spread and quivering. I felt the echo of Kathea as she encouraged both Bella and ShayTan.

The dragons' topaz stones, including Kathea's, began glittering as the magic gathered and began to expand from our link. Dragon magic was clean and clear, there was truth, beauty and a healing balm wound through it. Caderyn's magic had been the antithesis to the dragons'. He had pulled things dark and foul to him as he tried to garner power. I still found the fact that he and our King were brothers to be amazing. The King had been such a good man and Caderyn had not been so.

Volterra began to draw the threads of darkness close to us, weaving it into a ball. With our combined power running through my fingertips, I could actually see the waves of magic as they drew close. Some of the edges were wispy, some more defined. The amount of power that we wielded together brought the dark swiftly to us. The dragons could see it clearly and through the connection so did we humans. I heard gasps from several of those in line when the ball of dark reached the size of a small cottage.

It only took about twenty minutes for all of the strands to come together. The sphere of darkness hovered above us, twisting and roiling with shadows as we gathered the last bits and held it aloft. I felt only a small lessening of power from the Tenders. They were working well together and I could tell they weren't overly tired.

"Now, Volterra, if you'd please…" I spoke aloud so that everyone would know that he was going to take off. He stepped forward several paces and with a strong downward stroke he was in the air, his focus was on the dense sphere of dark magic that rose with him. I reached my right hand out and gripped Esme's hand when Volterra moved forward. "Steady everyone, we'll send this up high enough for Volterra to destroy it. Carlisle, your tenants are about to get quite the show."

We watched as the twisting ball rose until it was a couple of hundred feet in the sky. Through the connection with Volterra we all felt the rush of the wind beneath his wings and the rumble in his chest as he created the fire that would incinerate the dark magic. It took dragon magic to destroy mage magic and he was well versed in this act. He circled, his great green wings folding and then whipping out as he came up underneath his target. He closed in on the ball and we all took a breath and breathed out with him, feeling the echo of flame in our own throats as it left his muzzle and left a trail of fire that began burning from the bottom to the top of the dark mass.

Circling overheard Volterra came around for another pass and everyone took in another deep breath as he once again released his flame. We could feel his pride as he watched the ball burst into a raging firestorm.

The dark magic threw out great sparks of red and a spume of murky smoke spread from the destroyed magic. The inferno lasted for several minutes. As the last of the sparks died away and the breeze dissipated the smoke each of us felt a new lack of pressure. I had felt the weight grow as Volterra and I flew closer to the Caverns on our way here. Now the weight was missing, a sure sign that the dark magic was also gone. A shuddering sigh of relief left the lips of those of us still connected.

I could hear Volterra's bugle of success and ShayTan rose high on her haunches and joined her voice with his. Satisfaction was echoing from Kathea as the dragon song rang around us.

I released the magic back to the humans and their loud cheers filled the air around me.

And then silence fell. With the dark magic gone, we could now see the Dragon Caverns in their entirety. There were openings all up and down the hillside around us.

"I can't believe how much is here, how much I didn't know about my own lands…" Carlisle had stepped forward, his head turning from side to side to take in the openings into the hill. Everyone was looking around with amazement on their faces.

Volterra came to a graceful landing near us. He was full of pride that he had destroyed the magic. ShayTan was very complimentary as she rubbed her cheek upon his shoulder and I heard his appreciative rumbles as they discussed what he had done. The Tenders offered him their approval also.

Bella stepped to my side. "Now that the atmosphere is clear of the dark, the air feels so fresh, like it does after a thunderstorm. I hadn't realized that there was so much pressure here at the Caverns!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the many openings in the hillside.

Before I could point out the one that belonged to her and ShayTan, I heard Volterra say _Several men and horses are coming, Edward_…Volterra tucked ShayTan close to his side and his eyes began to spin in a decidedly aggressive manner.

"There are people coming, Duke Carlisle. They are probably wondering just what is going on here. The fireworks from destroying the dark were more than likely visible for several miles." I stepped in front of the dragons as the Duke, Esme and Bella joined me. The Tenders flanked us. A glance over my shoulder showed Shay rising up as tall as she could. She was obeying Volterra's request to stay close to him.

_She wants to see the new people. She's curious_…Volterra, even knowing that she was safe, was still a bit nervous about these newcomers.

We could all hear the hoof beats of several horses as they came up the trail from the Castle. In another moment I could see four men on horses approaching us. As the wind shifted the horses started to spook and rear when they got the first whiff of the dragons.

Carlisle stepped forward and called for the men to get off the plunging beasts and to cover the horses' heads with their jackets. It took several minutes for them to all make it safely to the ground. I heard Volterra tell Shay that these animals were not meals for her. He told me she was a bit disappointed and I heard Bella chuckle quietly.

Once the men were off and the horses were standing somewhat quietly, three of them held the four horses while one man stepped forward. The look on his face as he stared at the dragons disturbed me before a blank mask slid across his visage.

"Your Grace, I wouldn't believe it when some villagers came and said that there was a dragon in the sky this morning. I sent them on their way and told them that they shouldn't drink raw spirits so early in the day. But just now we saw a dragon and it was spewing flames and something exploded in the sky." The man paused when Carlisle held up a hand.

"James, let me introduce you to Dragon Rider, Edward…and his dragon, Volterra." I stepped forward and nodded my head at the man. "Rider Edward, this is my Sheriff, James."

Again something ran across his face too fast for me to recognize. "Also, you know Isabella from the castle. She is now the newest Dragon Rider, as ShayTan, the newest dragon, has hatched today here in the Dragon Caverns." Bella had stepped up to my side and she also nodded at the man. She wasn't smiling at him.

"Your Grace? The stories are true? There are dragons…" James shook his head as he looked past the Tenders to where Volterra and ShayTan stood. Volterra's head, on his long sinuous neck, was weaving a defensive pattern over and around his mate while she craned her neck trying to get a good look at the visitors.

The other men holding the horses were excitedly whispering amongst themselves, pointing at the dragons. Awe was evident on their faces.

"Yes, as you can see, there definitely are dragons back in our lands. They have been in the Northern Expanse for a very long time. In a few days time many more dragons and Riders will be arriving here. We must prepare a welcome for them. Lady Esme and I will return to the Castle a little later this evening. Go now and send messengers to all of our villages and towns. Tell them to come to the Castle tomorrow morning. I will be making an announcement at noon tomorrow."

"Should I confirm the fact that there are dragons, Your Grace?" James asked, his eyes flickering between his Duke and the dragons.

"Yes, that will certainly assure us of attendance at the event," Carlisle chuckled. "You may want to lead the horses further downhill and away from the dragons before trying to mount them. Rider Edward told us that the horses where he comes from have grown up accustomed to dragons. Our horses certainly are not used to them!"

James bowed to Carlisle, paused and then bowed to Bella and me before turning to hurry back to his mount. The riders heeded the Duke's advice and led the horses back the way they had come. They were soon out of sight and we could once again hear the sound of galloping hooves, this time away from us.

Carlisle pulled Esme to his side. "Yes, I think an announcement tomorrow will set the rumors to route, here at least. There are dragons and word needs to get out. I'll send a message to the King this evening, after I decide what it should say. It will take several days for it to arrive at court."

"Once other Riders are here, the speed of passing on messages around the countryside can increase dramatically. Dragon Riders and their bonds make for fast and accurate messages. But Volterra and I won't leave ShayTan and Bella alone right now." Volterra had relaxed his stance and was now watching Shay continue to explore the nearby space. Beyond them I could see the opening to our chamber through the trees.

"Shall we do a bit of exploring while the light is still good?" I asked Bella and the others.

At their eager nods I held my hand out to Bella and was thrilled when she took it. I led the way down and through the old growth to the opening. The sunshine spilled inside the room that I hadn't seen in decades. The door was open; we hadn't taken the time to close it before the battle. Taking a deep breath I stepped inside. There was dirt and debris everywhere, but otherwise nothing had changed. There were disintegrating clothes on a rack and the remains of furs on the sleeping couch. Gasping, I released Bella's hand and picked up a knife that lay on the table. Turning I held it up and showed it to everyone. "My father gave this to me to commemorate my bonding with Volterra. It's nice to have this back." I slipped it through my belt, happy to feel the weight there again after all these years.

Gesturing toward another archway at the side of the chamber I led the way into the adjacent space. It was dark in there and briefly I wondered why. The light suddenly cleared as I realized that Volterra had shown ShayTan how to open the stone door that kept the winter winds from entering the room and he was filling the opening. She was standing in the sandy spot that we had prepared for her bed, a century ago.

Bella rushed to her side, touching her shoulder, before turning to take in the sparsely furnished room.

I found myself apologizing that there wasn't much in there yet. We would have had several days to get it ready if things hadn't gone so wrong in the past. Bella assured me that no apology was necessary.

"Riders, whatever you need, just tell me and it shall be provided for you." Esme said as her eyes swept the chamber. I could tell that her Keeper mindset was running through what she thought would be appropriate to make the room habitable.

"We do have a few days before she'll need anything in here. It's best to keep her in the hatching arena for now. The sand is very warm in there and there's room for Volterra and I, and Bella and the Tenders to sleep there." I walked over to one of the human sized doors and opened it. "Your Tenders' room is here." They all hurried over to have a look. There wasn't much to see as the room had no outside light source. I opened the other door and the light sifted through enough that we could all see a long hallway. "This connects to several other chambers and the main area of the Caverns. Now that the dark is lifted, all of the chambers should be easily accessible. Well, except for where there are rock falls."

Carlisle stepped through the door to the hallway, glancing in both directions before turning back to address me. "After the announcement tomorrow, I'll recruit volunteers to help clean those chambers that you think will be needed by those arriving in a few days." He chuckled softly. "We may have to turn some down. I think that there will be many that want to see, and be close to, these wonderful creatures."

"You're right, Carlisle, there will probably be many volunteers. But not all of your people are going to be happy that the dragons have returned. That was part of the problem with Caderyn. He hated the dragons. I never understood that. The King thought it was because a man or woman with a dragon was a _power_ to be reckoned with. Dragons, as magical creatures, can tap into a great power source. And the one thing Caderyn wanted beyond anything else was power. He had stood with others when there was a male dragon in shell, twice in fact, and he had been passed over for another both times. Our King speculated that that was another reason why he hated them so." I paused and let that sink into their minds.

"Is ShayTan going to be in danger? Is Volterra?" Bella placed her hand on my arm, squeezing it hard in her concern.

"Volterra will watch over her very carefully, I assure you." His growl rumbled over my words, punctuating them. I looked Bella, and then each of her Tenders, in the eyes. "We'll all stay aware. If anything appears to be odd or out of place to you, come to me or Volterra. We'll evaluate your concerns and take action if need be." I paused to gather my thoughts before I continued.

"Jasper has given me, through Cathair, the list of those who will be arriving. Riders of dragons are honorable, but they are also human." Again I paused, wanting to say this the right way. "Three of the Riders that are coming are very good friends to me and Volterra. You can go to any of them with your concerns. One is Jasper. He has been my friend since I met him as a young boy. He was always helpful when it came time to bathe Volterra. When he bonded with Cathair twenty-four years ago, our friendship was consolidated. Two others: Emmett, Rider of Arthmael and Rosalie, Cassea's Rider, are very good people. You can trust them with anything. I certainly do."

ShayTan yawned loudly, causing everyone to look at her.

_She's ready for a nap. This is been a very full day for a hatchling_…Volterra was already urging her to leave the chamber and to return to the hatching arena. _She'll rest then have another big meal before sleeping for the night._

Bella and two Tenders joined them as they left the room. She turned before stepping outside and said that she'd meet with us at the fire once she got Shay settled in and comfortable at the arena. I could hear Shay telling Bella how she wanted the sand scooped and where she wanted Volterra to lay so that she could cuddle up to him. Volterra followed behind them.

Yes, she was a bossy little creature. And I was very grateful she was in here, in our lives, to be so.

We stepped out into the late afternoon sunshine and I pointed out the chambers that had belonged to some of those that would be arriving. Several of the new arrivals hadn't been here before. Emmett and Rosalie had bonded with their dragons after the move north, as had Jasper. If time, and volunteers, allowed we could clean several rooms in the next couple of days and they could choose which one suited them.

I knew it was going to be hard to clear the chambers of those that had died, but life went on, and I knew that they would be thankful for the fact that dragons were returning to this place. They would be pleased that dragon kind continued; that Caderyn's magic had failed. It was through their efforts during the battle that the dissipation of dark magic had begun. We would cherish their memory and make our home here again.

Now it was time to make plans and set them in motion. I had an idea for the announcement that the Duke would be making tomorrow, an idea for a grand entrance. Looking at Carlisle I wondered how he would feel about riding into the gathering on a dragon. He appeared to be a brave man, tomorrow would certainly tell.

Volterra's amused thoughts on that idea ran through my mind. _I think that he will find the experience an enjoyable one. He seems to be open to new experiences. Did you know that he helped clear the rocks so that we could enter the hatching ground? He did…and I would like him to fly with us._

I agreed that the Duke seemed to be an uncommonly adventuresome man. I looked forward to broaching my idea to him and seeing the expression on his face.

Esme brought me another mug of tea as we waited for Bella to finish settling Shay. She began asking me what we'd need to do to prepare for the arrivals. Garreth was taking notes for her as the others got their own mugs of tea and waited for Bella to join us. There was much to be done and I couldn't wait for it all to begin.

* * *

A/N HI Everyone! Nice to see you again.

I want to thank Kris (kejce) for the name Maleeha. Maleeha helped Volterra and Edward through some tough times. Also, Tosha, Yuri, Leanne and Sarah…thanks for your input and encouragement!

**The next chapter of DRAGON STONES will be posted on March 1**. I've decided to incorporate the one shot (**DRAGON'S BOND**) I wrote for MsKathy's Haitian Relief Project (can you believe it? $85,712.98 was raised!!!) into a chapter here. There will also be new content: the announcement at Ruthin Castle and the arrival of the other Riders and their dragons.

Emmett's dragon, Arthmael: Old Breton name composed of the Celtic elements _arth_ "bear, warrior," and _mael_ "chief, prince," hence "bear chief" or "warrior prince."

Rosalie's dragon, Cassea (Kah-see- ah): Couldn't find a meaning, although my daughter said it meant Champion. I just like the sound of it.

We have a good time at the thread for DS at twilighted...take out the spaces to make the link work...or go to my profile where there is a clickable one:

http://www. twilighted. net/forum/viewtopic. php?f=44&t=6431

Thank, so much for reading and please let me know what you think by hitting the green SUBMIT button and leaving me a review…

Kathie


	7. Chapter 5 Bella ShayTans Rider THANK YOU

I wrote a large portion of this as a prequel to DRAGON STONES for MsKathy's Haitian Relief Project, under the name DRAGON'S BOND. That endeavor raised more than $85,000. She had asked that we not post the pieces publicly until March 1, but then another project came up:

GRATEFUL TO THE READERS PROJECT

It directed authors to post something (a new chapter or one-shot) to THANK their readers on February 28. MsKathy agreed that we could post a little early.

I'm posting today, to take part in that project:

_**Thank you, most sincerely, for reading my work and supporting me. I appreciate you all very much.**_

* * *

…**Chapter 5…**

…**Bella, ShayTan's Rider…**

With a flick of the broom I sent the last bit of debris flying out of the chamber that I had helped clean. The volunteers that Duke Carlisle had recruited had already left the room, leaving Alice and I to make sure it was done. After one more glance around, Alice and I nodded at each other in agreement. It was clean and ready for the Riders and Dragons when they arrived in two days.

I turned to leave and crashed into a warm body. Strong hands caught me before I could fall and I looked up into Edward's laughing eyes.

"First you tried to smother me in dust, and now you try to knock me over, Rider Bella. Are you mad at me for some reason?" He was still holding me close while he gently teased me.

Alice laughed and scurried around us, heading back to the fire. We had planned to take a break before heading to the next chamber. We felt we'd need to regroup before we started clearing Kathea and Xander's home. Because that's what we were doing, removing—respectfully--the bits and pieces of Riders' and Dragons' lives, Riders and Dragons who were no longer among the living, clearing their homes in preparation for others to move in.

"No, should I be, Rider Edward?" I playfully snapped back. Then I caught myself. Would he know that I was teasing him? We had only really known each other for a couple of days, but I felt like I had known him for much longer. I had figured out that it was because ShayTan had known him for a very long time. He had always been in the background of her memories of Volterra.

Volterra…I loved that dragon. He had a subtle sense of humor that made me smile. He loved ShayTan so incredibly much. But I couldn't look too closely at his feelings for her, because between his emotions and mine, I'd nearly drown in love. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but I surely wasn't used to feeling such contentment and belonging in my own life. I was working hard to adjust to the changes in my life, changes that had come barreling out of nowhere. I would adjust though, because being without ShayTan was simply not an option. She made my life complete.

Edward brought me back to the present with a gentle squeeze of my shoulders before he released me.

"Well, the only thing that I can even remotely be guilty of is almost giving the Duke a heart attack when I asked him if he'd like to fly into the Castle with me on Volterra to make his announcement this morning." We both laughed at the memory of that moment.

Carlisle had been shocked and then had started to laugh and nod like a small child given a handful of his favorite sweets. He was bouncing on his toes as he rushed to get his _yes_ out. Shay's Tenders had looked on enviously, and then they too had begun to cheer and dance around when Edward had offered them a flight on Volterra in the near future. I had already been told that I'd be flying with them when ShayTan began her flight training. The thought both scared and delighted me, so I know they were feeling the same.

"Well, then I guess I can't be mad at you, Rider Edward." I stepped back and glanced over at the opening to the chamber that was next on our cleaning agenda. Placing my hand over the stone that rested against my chest I tried to pull myself together.

_Bella…life goes on. And by your actions in helping my daughter, it will be a good life. I'm happy to see others come to this place again…Happy that through your efforts dragon kind has a chance to live here._ Kathea was aware of my feelings and was trying to make me feel at ease.

"Kathea is talking to you, isn't she?" Edward whispered.

"Yes. She's telling me that it's okay to clean out her and Drethsyn's rooms. I really wish that I had gotten to know them all. I feel like Kathea has been a part of my life forever, I just wish that I could have known Alida, too." Edward walked beside me as I headed back to the fire. The only ones there were Shay's Tenders. Esme had the other volunteers, and there were many of them, cleaning some of the public areas of the Caverns: the other newly found bathing rooms, the kitchen and dining rooms.

We had decided that only the Tenders would clear the private rooms that we would need for the new arrivals. We were keeping the personal items of the dead for a time when their descendents could retrieve them. Some of those arriving would take over their old chambers and we left their things in the now clean rooms.

The dragons were in the arena where Shay was having her second nap of the day. Volterra, of course, was curled around her. I peeked into her dreams: _she was snorting air out of her nose and blowing feathers into the air and then watching them float back down to the ground_. She had eaten a large game bird earlier. She wasn't sure she liked the feathers or the feet. Volterra had assured her that she needed to eat the entire thing, to grow properly.

Edward chuckled as he caught the dream from Volterra. "Kathea wasn't sure she would like turkeys either."

"What?" I asked as I accepted a mug of tea from Alice, nodding my thanks to her. "Kathea didn't like turkeys?" That question brought everyone's attention to me and Edward.

"No." Edward stepped close and held his hand out toward the gem. "May I?" At my nod he cupped his hand around the stone resting on its chain against my chest.

He spoke aloud so that everyone could hear. "Kathea, would you share your story about your bonding with Alida with Bella and the Tenders?"

_I would love to, Edward. They will then know me better and others will bear my memories into the future._ Kathea seemed to be excited by the idea.

"How do we do this, Kathea?" I asked. Edward could connect with Kathea by touching her stone, but I didn't think that having everyone surrounding me, keeping a finger or two on the stone would be very comfortable for me. There were seven of us after all and the gem wasn't that big.

_Have everyone sit in a circle around you, touching hands. They will release their magic to you and you will send it back to them, along with my memories. Does that make sense?_

I agreed and directed the Tenders to sit with me. Edward sat on my right and held his hand up for me to take. A slight blush touched my cheeks at his touch. That happened a lot. I liked it.

Alice sat to my left and the rest of them made themselves comfortable around us. Taking a deep breath, I accepted their magic and then at Kathea's direction I sent it back…along with her story.

… **DRAGON'S BOND…**

The mare heaved once more and the foal slipped free of her body. I fell to my knees and quickly stripped off the membrane even as the mare got to her feet and started nosing and licking the little one.

I flipped up one long back leg and smiled when I saw that it was a colt. He looked just like his sire, coal black and with one white hoof just like his mama's. The night was cold, and, of course, the mare hadn't wanted to give birth in the barn. I shook my head at her obstinacy. Too bad horses didn't have even a tenth of the sense that dragons had. With a flick of my fingers a breeze began to whisper around us. Another flick and the breeze became warm as it helped to dry the colt.

The mare, after licking the colt several times with her rough tongue, whickered and the little guy raised his head. He knew that there was something good to be had if he could only get to his feet. Some foals work to rise, but this little one gave a huge surge and then he was standing on his long, wobbly legs. Once again the mare made a sweet noise. She sounded just like a mama dragon.

I shook my head. Dragons were on my mind more than they should be, or so I had been told.

The colt made his way back along his dam's side, suckling along her shoulder, her knees, her belly, searching for something. He didn't know what he needed, but he knew he wanted something and it was close. I had to smile at his single mindedness as his lips tasted everything in his reach, including my fingers. When his mouth found the teat he suckled mightily, his diligence rewarded.

I moved a bucket of feed close to the mare's head and wished my life could be so easy. I knew what I wanted, but had been told many times that I should just stick to the horses, cows, goats, sheep and pigs that were my charges as a Herder. I was good at my job, whenever one of them was having a bad time birthing, I was always sent for. My magic had aided me in safely bringing forth the young ones. Yes, I was reminded often that it was my gift and I shouldn't try for anything further.

Of course, those who reminded me of that fact the most often were other young women who wished to imprint with Kathea. She was the young dragon who was now growing in her egg in the hatching arena in the Dragon Caverns at Ruthin Castle. Dragon eggs were only laid about every fifteen to thirty years.

That meant that opportunities for anyone to bond with a dragon were few and far between.

Earlier in the evening I'd heard that Kathea had chosen her mate, the young bronze, Drethsyn. The Riders were preparing to introduce all of the young women with magic to the youngling. Now that she had her mate, she needed her bond. There were so many of us at this point in time, twenty-three women of the right age, with magic.

Some were saying that the field should be narrowed. Maybe knock out the eldest, or the youngest, or make us test to see who had the greatest amount of magic. I had even heard one of the girls say that it should rest on who was the prettiest! That had made me roll my eyes. Who was going to set the bar for that? My Mam, when she heard that comment, had said, "Alida, beauty is in the eye of the beholder and who is to judge?" She also told me that every time a dragon egg was laid, no matter what the sex was, there was always talk like this and to keep my chin up and my mind on the prize.

I had to smile. She knew me well. As much as I loved the horses, and was fond of the other animals under my care, I adored dragons. My Uncle Kade was Rider to Aderyn. I truly enjoyed the time I spent with them both, usually as I helped give the dragon his bath. Aderyn was a deep brown with black tips to his scales.

Once, when his bath was done and it was just Aderyn and I, I had asked him why he didn't want me for his Tender, since he appeared to be so fond of me. Aderyn had ducked his head low, pressing the topaz stone that sat in the middle of his forehead against my chest. I'd had to lock my arms around his face to keep from being knocked over. He had looked at me from his beautiful golden eyes and said that there was something better for me in my future.

I hadn't shared that conversation with anyone but had held it close to my heart.

Although the speculation was rife from those young women who wished to bond with Kathea and from others in the Herder, Keeper and Tender ranks, Riders never said anything about limiting those who should be presented to the youngling. The only comment they offered, when asked directly, was:

_The dragon knows, the dragon chooses, the dragon is always right._

My mind was brought back to the present as the colt began to explore his surroundings. Dawn was bright around us and he was curious. His dam followed him step for step. She was very attentive.

"Ah, Alida…colt or filly?" The voice of Bram, the lead Herder, disrupted my laughter as I watched the colt fall at the end of his first wild sprint. Bram joined me as we watched the little guy decide, since he was on the ground anyway, that it was time for a nap as he fell over onto his side in the soft grass. The mare stood over him, guarding him.

"A fine colt, Bram. He looks just like his sire." Bram handed me a bag of dried dragon dung. The mare only cocked her eye at me as I approached her with the aromatic bits. The smell was slightly spicy, not offensive at all. I sprinkled it on the ground around the colt's head. He startled, but then lay down again, too tired to do more than that. We wanted the horses to not fear the dragons and by imprinting them with the smell at this young age, they wouldn't spook later on.

"Did you hear that Kathea bonded with Drethsyn last night?" Bram asked. "They'll be calling for the potential Riders in a couple of months. Are you ready?"

I thought about that. How does one prepare? Since we didn't know what forged the bond, there really wasn't any way to practice for it. No matter what those other girls had said. The Riders' comments came back to me: _The dragon knows, the dragon chooses, the dragon is always right._ That's the thought I'd hold onto during the wait until we were asked to present ourselves on the hatching arena sands.

"Yes, I had heard. I guess I'm as ready as I can be…" I shrugged my shoulders and he laid his arm across mine and gave me a hug.

"We'd miss you here in the barns, but I want you to know that I think you would make an admirable Rider." Bram released me with a nod and went on about his way, directing those in the care of animals. It was good that our master would miss me, that he didn't begrudge me the chance at bonding with a dragon. Unlike some…

Since I had been on night duty and daylight had arrived, I now headed home. My Mam was waiting on me, a bowl of warm, rich oatmeal, full of nuts and dried fruits, ready to break my fast. I ate heartily before going to bed. She had heard about Kathea's choice of mate and, like Bram had, she told me that I just needed to keep the faith. My dreams were full of dragons, the topaz gems in their foreheads sparkling, their golden eyes weighing me…and I wondered if they would find me worthy.

~!~!~!~

The vaulted room down the hall from the hatching arena was crowded. Three Riders were there to guide us in how things were going to proceed: Dane, red Firroth's Rider; Abran, black Finnick's Rider; and Ynaran, green WynTan's Rider. I had met them all several times since I had joined the Herder ranks eight years ago at the age of twelve. Herders were usually available to help a Rider with their dragon's bath and always when they were going to feed from the domestic flocks and herds.

The air was thick with anticipation as the twenty-three of us gathered before the Riders. Our families had already been ushered into the hatching arena. Every one of us were wearing our festival best, which seemed rather silly to me even as I ran my hand appreciatively down the new soft dark brown leather jerkin (decorated with a red and blue beaded border) and pants that Mam had made for me when she heard that a female dragon was in egg. It's not like the youngling could _see_ us. From what I had been told, her _mind_ would search ours. She couldn't see us until she actually hatched. Kathea would be looking for the one that best matched her temperament. Every Rider who had ever spoken of that moment always had a look of utter adoration on their faces as they remembered that magical bonding.

Magic, that's really what it was. Magic had created the dragons and magic brought their mates and bonds together. Each of us gathered here had some degree of magic; some more, some less.

Cara could create fire just from the heat she created by rubbing her hands together; she didn't need a spark to get one started like I did.

Lisandra had been known to bring plants from seeds in just a few hours.

Aillén was highly sought out in cases where truth needed to be discovered. She could pick the truth out of any situation. She rode with the King on his journeys around the country.

Taking that tally of magic in the room made me square up my shoulders. My magic gift was good even though I felt those three in particular were above and beyond me in skill. I had a right to be here, just as the others did, too.

Ynaran, flanked by the two men, stepped up onto a small dais and looked out over the crowd. We immediately fell quiet and I had to remember to breathe.

"Welcome, candidates, you are all women of power, and as such are welcome to this encounter." She made eye contact with each of us. "Drethsyn tells us that Kathea is excited to meet you all today. She's ready to bond and one of you will be hers for the rest of your long lives." I wasn't the only one to stand taller at that reminder. Dragons and their bonds lived slightly out of time. It made for an extended life expectancy.

Dane spoke next, "Abran is passing a bag containing tokens with numbers. Take one, that's the order that you'll enter the arena in. Once on the sands, each of you will approach Kathea's egg, again according to your number, and touch her shell, making a connection with her." His eyes were very warm and compassionate. He knew, as we did, that only one of us could bond with the dragon during this once in a lifetime opportunity. "I've known some dragons to go through the entire group before choosing his or her bond. I've also seen bonding occur the moment a candidate touched the dragon's shell. Dragons are individuals and they prove that time and time again." He and his fellow Riders bowed slightly to us all. "We wish you luck."

By then I had my number in hand and I glanced down to see where I'd be in the line. The round token was a glossy piece of wood with a golden **17** inscribed on both sides. Seventeen…I drew in another deep breath and took my place in the line that formed. Both Aillén and Lisandra were several girls ahead of me, Cara was immediately behind. The pretty girl who thought that we should be weeded out by looks was two back from Cara.

We were silent as we followed the three Riders down the long hallway to the hatching arena. As I entered the room and started down the aisle to the sand I focused on Kathea's dam. Golden Aldyth was flanked by her mate, black Dynal. Their bonds stood beside them, watching us as we approached. Kathea's mate, Drethsyn, was a huge bronze, with golden tips to his scales. He was standing very close to Kathea's egg. His bond, Xander, was standing beside him.

Drethsyn had been hatched eighteen years ago. Everyone had been surprised when Kathea had chosen him for her mate. They had thought she'd go for one of the older unattached males. Yes, as Dane had said, dragons were definitely individuals.

Xander was also watching us closely as we stepped onto the sand and spread out in an arc before them. He had a hand on Kathea's mottled shell. Colors swirled there, making patterns in deep blues, greens and flashes of gold. Dragons mated for life and bonds generally formed close alliances. One of us could be Xander's mate also. That thought caused me to shiver.

After Kathea had made her choice of Drethsyn, Xander had made a point to meet with all of the women who were potential bonds. Some of them, I had heard, had tried to lure him into an intimate attachment. I guess they thought that maybe he could influence Kathea that way. The young women who had tried that path had been met with a polite demeanor and a gentle, yet firm, _no thank you_. Some of the Riders were quite randy, but I had only heard good things about Xander. He was discreet in his amours.

I had always found him to be very kind during our interactions as I helped bathe his dragon and when Drethsyn came to feed. Xander was also very handsome. He was much taller than me, with dark brown hair that shone bronze in the sunlight. His brown eyes had golden flecks in them. Before Kathea had come into being, I knew that I may never have a chance to bond with a dragon. Riders tended to be with Riders and Xander would be off limits to me. Knowing that, I had tried to keep my attraction to him under control. It had been difficult.

Xander smiled kindly at Milla, who was holding token number one, and gestured her forward. She took a deep breath and stepped close to place her hand on Kathea's dappled shell. I watched carefully as her eyes closed and she connected with Kathea for the first time. Her expression was awestruck as she heard the young dragon in her mind. After a moment her eyes opened and she stepped back to her place and the girl holding the next token went forward.

As each girl took their turn at the egg, I found myself holding my breath until she had returned to her place. Was Kathea going to go through all of us before making her decision? Had she already decided on Milla or Aleya or any of the girls who had already gone?

Suddenly sixteen girls had touched the egg and returned to stand with the group…and now it was my turn. Xander was smiling warmly into my eyes, eagerly motioning for me to come forward. I held his eyes for a moment longer before dropping my gaze to the egg. The colors were mesmerizing and I felt something gently brush through my mind. Unlike the other girls, I fell to my knees on the warm sand, drawn closer by something I couldn't name. Taking another deep breath I reached out and touched the shell with the palms of both hands. The colors stopped swirling and I was worried that I had done something wrong.

_No, you didn't do anything wrong, Alida…I've been waiting for you…You are my bond, my life, my heart. You are mine and I am yours…_

My mind was instantly aware of awe, amazement, joy…and love. A sense of coming home, of being whole, filled me as Kathea's mind joined with mine.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her warm egg, laying my cheek on the now rapidly spinning colors as tears slipped from my eyes. My ears were filled with the sound of dragons bugling and humans clapping and yelling Kathea's and my name. I was surrounded with a cacophony of joyful noise.

_Kathea, it's me? You choose me?_

_There was never any doubt in my mind. I've sensed you since I became aware. It was like you were just beyond my reach until today. I feel as though I have known you forever through my Drethsyn and Xander's hearts. They've both been thinking about you since I became his mate months ago._

Through our connection, our bond, I could see myself as Xander and Drethsyn saw me and what they had shown Kathea. There was a very strong memory of when I was about fourteen. It was from the first time I was allowed to help wash a dragon. Drethsyn was the third dragon I'd had the pleasure to assist that warm, spring afternoon. In the memory my cheeks were flushed, my auburn hair disheveled and slipping from its long braid, my blue eyes sparkling. I had been in perfect bliss to be so near dragons, to be helping them and assisting their Riders. More memories from over the years poured through our connection. Apparently my attraction to Xander had not been one-sided.

_You were a pretty girl, but you are gorgeous now. I can't wait to get out of this shell and really see you with my own eyes…you are so smart too, and dedicated and kind and loving._ Kathea was running through my memories at an amazing pace. _Oh! The black colt was so cute! I have to remember that we don't eat the horses, just the sheep, goats and pigs. Those things are turkeys? I don't think I'd like the feathers…Do you think I'd like the feathers? I'm looking forward to eating, just maybe not the turkeys…_

Even as she went through my mind, commenting as she found each new thing, I could see and feel her memories from the time she became self-aware. I sucked in my breath at her joyful memory of bonding with Drethsyn. I felt her anticipation of our meeting today. She knew that I was coming and she had barely been able to contain herself. Although she had kept her choice from Xander, Drethsyn had known. He had shown her memories and his impressions of all of the other girls who were available. Yet I was the one she felt drawn to each time he thought of us.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I lifted my face to look up at Xander as he knelt down next to me. We were close enough that I could see the small flecks of gold in his brown eyes. I could hear the murmurs of his and Drethsyn's mental voices through my connection with Kathea.

"She'll hatch in four days," He whispered as leaned in close to me, his voice soft in my ear as the tumult continued around us. "We've waited for you, Alida, for a very long time."

"You've waited for me? She said you didn't know which she would choose, so how could you be waiting for me?" I was thrilled at the way he was looking at me, yet I was confused, too. Kathea was echoing his loving sentiments, her glee loud in my mind.

"I didn't know when we first met you, but we hoped that a female dragon would be created. And once Kathea chose Drethsyn, oh how we hoped that it would be you." Xander raised his hand and cupped my cheek, his thumb lightly touching my lips. "I didn't let myself choose another, in the hope of being able to eventually choose you."

I leaned into his touch and felt the connection between the four of us. Drethsyn's voice was a lovely counterpoint to Kathea's in my mind. The joy and love that formed between us became permanent and nearly tangible. Kathea's egg suddenly rocked forcefully beneath my hands.

_I want out now!_

We all hastened to assure her that she needed the next four days to finish growing in her shell. We also offered her assurances of our love and devotion. Once she was calm again I stood to be congratulated, first by all of the Riders who had gathered, and then by family and friends.

My Mam waited until the Riders stepped back. Bram was standing with her. As she wrapped her strong arms around me, she told me that she knew I would reach my dream, that I would be a Rider. She'd had faith in me from the beginning. Kathea was agreeing with her. She knew that I could do anything and everything that I had ever wanted. She wanted to tell my Mam that too, and asked me to help her make a connection.

I led Mam to Kathea's shell and she placed her hand there. The three of us had a lovely conversation, mostly consisting of the two of them agreeing that I was wonderful and perfect in their eyes. That made me laugh, they were a lot like gossipy aunties in their pride of me.

Bram took that moment to sweep me into a hug. "We'll miss you in the Herder ranks, but this is where you belong." After a quick glance around he leaned close and whispered in my ear, "I'll be watching out for your Mam now, don't you worry about her." I looked up and saw a slight blush on his cheeks. Apparently I had been focused on other things recently and hadn't seen this state of affairs. But it was a welcome one. And I nodded my own approval. Mam deserved joy, too.

Through all of the long afternoon of celebration, Kathea and I shared ourselves. She was always there, either actively engaging my mind or just humming along in the background. I would never be alone again.

After the meal, Xander led Mam and me to my new apartment in the caverns. It was beside his and Drethsyn's and we had an outside access.

"It's easier when the hatchling is very young. She'll need to eat often and this will facilitate that." He pointed out the sandy bed for Kathea and told me that my things would be brought from Mam's house later on and that I could decorate any way I wanted. Then he moved to an opening in the wall. "This leads to our apartment, we'll be available to you both at any time."

The smile he sent me caused me to feel warm. I liked it and smiled back at him.

With a wink, Xander picked up an armload of blankets from the bed. "You are welcome to sleep here each evening until Kathea hatches, but my guess is that you'll feel more comfortable sleeping in the arena with her. I know I felt that way after I bonded with Drethsyn. We've been sleeping in the arena since Aldyth laid her egg here. Drethsyn wouldn't leave her and I won't leave him."

I nodded in agreement and followed him back to the arena. Even though I could hear Kathea clearly in the apartment, I did want to be close to her, to be able to touch her shell. When we entered the arena it had finally cleared out except for the egg and Drethsyn. He was lying with her egg tucked between his front legs, his long neck curved protectively around it.

_Drethsyn wants you to touch him, Alida…_Kathea's mental voice took on a soft tone when she said her mate's name.

I walked forward and the huge dragon lifted his head, pressing his face with its glowing topaz stone to my chest. As we made the connection I could hear him directly, and also through an echo from Kathea.

_Bond of my mate, I welcome you…Kathea will hatch, and grow and we will fly high and far together. _

I could feel his love for Kathea, for Xander…and for me and I hugged his head close to my heart. I would never be alone again and that thought filled me with joy.

~!~!~!~

The next couple of days were very busy for me. I was given an intense course on dragon husbandry. As one from the Herder ranks, I already knew quite a bit, but getting it first hand from Riders was very exciting. The Riders of Kathea's dam and sire assured me that they, along with Xander would shepherd us through the next couple of years. They also assured me that they were confident in Kathea's choice, that they had utmost confidence in me. Their belief in me made me feel really good.

After loaning me his spare Rider blue jacket, Xander and Drethsyn took me for my first flight. It was exhilarating as I sat before Xander, his arms tight around me, as we took to the skies. Kathea, feeling the flight through me was entranced.

Kathea was such a welcome presence in my mind. She had a sly sense of humor. When she discovered that one of the girls had wanted to limit the field to the prettiest girls she said that it would have been a field of ONE…just me. And then she made a comment on the other girl's countenance that shocked me because I had thought the same thing about her at one time. I tried not to laugh at hearing that comment coming from my sweet baby dragon's mind. I immediately asked for advice from Xander and my Uncle Kade on how to keep thoughts to myself and hidden from Kathea. They laughed and gave me some tips.

Each night I fell asleep in the arena, curled close to Kathea's shell. Xander would curl on the opposite side and from the very the first night, our fingers would twine together. Drethsyn would curve his huge body around us all.

~!~!~!~

_Alida, today I will see you! I'll be able to look into my beloved's eyes. I'll feed for the first time…no turkeys, please. _

Kathea's excited thoughts woke me from a light sleep. I had been too excited to sleep well. At one point Xander had brought his blankets around and cuddled me close to his chest. The sound of his heartbeat, steady and strong beneath my ear had finally lulled me to sleep just before dawn.

_Yes, my sweet, today you will open your eyes to your new life. I can't wait either. I wonder what color you'll be?_

Nearly every person who had spoken to us during the last couple of days had speculated as to what Kathea would look like. Each group, Riders, Tenders, Herders and Keepers had a betting pool going on. Generally dragons took on some characteristic of their bond. Hair or eye color or some combination of the two for hide and scale tips.

My hair was dark auburn, with golden highlights from working out in the sun. My eyes were dark blue, with flecks of gold and green. The betting pools had lots to work with.

With a sigh I raised my face from the warmth of Xander's chest to look into his eyes. "Thank you, for being with me and helping me. It's been exciting, but it's been a bit scary too. Kathea and I are grateful to have you both with us."

He pulled me closer for just a moment before leaning back to look into my face. "It has been a pleasure, more than I can even say, to be able to help you, to be with you." His eyes rested on my lips and he leaned closer and kissed me for the very first time. I heard our dragons as they made a sound that thrummed through my mind and body. Their approval was loud in my mind. And then Kathea's egg rocked firmly at my back.

_I want out NOW!_

Kathea's anxiousness was nearing the boiling point and Xander and I both laughed out loud at her tone. We broke apart and stood, quickly folding our blankets and setting them aside. Drethsyn started crooning and suddenly the arena began filling with dragons and people. My Mam came running from my apartment where she had been staying while we waited for Kathea to hatch.

Rider Ynaran, two other female Riders and my Mam swept me out of the arena and into one of the bathing rooms. I had protested but the Riders said that I had time to prepare before Kathea actually hatched. I rushed anyway as I continually assured Kathea that I would be right back, that she was fine, that Drethsyn and Xander were standing right there with her.

Ynaran presented me with a leather jacket in Rider blue; the other Riders gave me a blue jerkin and pants. Mam helped me into the new clothes and placed a lovely, jeweled belt around my hips and then she brushed and braided my hair, her fingers racing to get the job done.

The crooning from the dragons stepped up a beat and we hurried back to the arena. I didn't have time to really notice the many people and dragons that filled the large cavern. My entire focus was on Kathea's egg as it rocked and wobbled on the sand. The striations on the shell had grown larger every day. Now the colors were more like condensed bands as they still moved over and around the ovoid shape.

Drethsyn had stepped back to give her some room. Xander had been kneeling beside the egg when I arrived, but he stood and smiled at me, motioning me to come close. "She's very anxious to make her appearance."

_I am! I need out…I want OUT…_

Kathea began chanting in time to the rocking of her egg as she flexed her strong legs and back muscles. The dragons' crooning was spurring her on as they all kept time with her movements. I caressed her shell and urged her on mentally and vocally. When the first crack appeared, Xander pulled me back a few feet. I had been told that some hatchlings erupted out of their shells and would be horrified when they accidentally hurt their Riders. Giving them a bit of room was prudent.

At the first sharp crack, the crooning rose in a wild crescendo. The sound almost hurt my ears, but appeared to spur Kathea on. Soon small bits of shell began flaking off. A bigger piece fell and a wing tip appeared. I heard cheering from some as the color was seen. It was a deep red, and I knew that her hide color would closely match my hair. Another piece fell and her entire right wing was out, followed quickly by a finely shaped muzzle. A sparkle from her topaz gem hit my eyes as Kathea's entire head emerged. She shook it sharply and the rest of the shell shattered around her and the shards fell in a fractured rain from her crouched body.

All sound stopped as every eye looked at the newly hatched dragon. Slowly she straightened and looked directly at me. Her golden eyes were wide as she saw me for the first time with her own eyes. My mind was confused for just a moment as I saw me seeing her through our connection.

A moment of mental adjustment on both our parts and then I was walking toward her as she continued to straighten and stretch out her long back legs. Her front ones remained tucked to her chest, her wings barely flexed and drooping just a bit at her sides.

_You are so beautiful, Kathea, the most beautiful dragon ever hatched._

I caressed her smooth red cheek and Kathea's eyes closed in happiness. Leaning gently, I pressed my forehead to the gem that rested in the middle of hers. The contact was intimate and I felt relief flood us both. She was safely hatched and our lives together stretched out before us.

_Oh, the things we will do, the places we'll fly, my Alida…_

A low rumble from Drethsyn startled us both and Kathea fully snapped out her wings. Another cheer began as some of the crowd in the cavern realized that her scales were tipped with gold. Good natured groans issued from those who had not bet on her being deep red with gold tips. The cheers and groans morphed into chants of our names, the newest Rider and Dragon to join the flight.

We turned as the team we now were to greet Xander and Drethsyn as they joined us in the middle of the arena. Drethsyn's golden eyes were glowing as he took in his mate. Their thoughts were full of love for each other.

I looked up into Xander's face as he watched his dragon gently reach out and touch Kathea's muzzle. His head was as big as her entire body. I watched her shiver as he snuffled along her curving neck and down her back and then further along to the quivering tip of her serpentine tail, imprinting her scent deeply into his soul.

She stood tall, preening before his adoration. She cocked her head coquettishly. _Like what you see, my Drethsyn?_

_Oh, yes, my beloved…always and forever…_an audible rumble accompanied his mental words.

I couldn't stand to be so far from her anymore and I stepped close again. I ran my hands along her trim form, just like Drethsyn had done with his muzzle. Her hide dried quickly in the warm air of the cavern. She was so smooth and I didn't want to stop touching her.

Kathea was eye to eye with me as she stood to her full height. _We are well-matched, my Alida._

_That we are, my Kathea._

She ducked her head and gently bumped my torso. _Is there food? The goats looked interesting, but I still don't think that I want to try a turkey…those feathers are just odd…_

Drethsyn reared up, spreading his wings and trumpeting his claim, his joy and his love as Xander stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back into his touch and sighed deeply as I watched the dragons in front of me.

Kathea stretched to her full height, spreading her wings and we all marveled at the musical tone of her soprano call as she answered her mate.

I grinned over my shoulder at Xander, his smile echoing my own. Our adventure was just beginning and I intended to enjoy it to the fullest. My dragon, her mate…and my own love. My life really couldn't get any better than this.

~!~!~!~

~!~!~!~

~!~!~!~

I released the connection between Edward, the Tenders and myself. We were all quiet, absorbing the story that Kathea had just shared with us.

_Alida and I often thought of those early days. I decided to share the narrative with you all from her point of view, so that it is her memories that continue on in this regard._ Kathea fell silent.

We all rose to our feet. Alice came and bowed before me. "Bella, please thank Kathea for sharing her and Alida's story. I won't forget." Each of the other Tenders bowed too and murmured their thanks.

With lighter hearts, we moved to clean the chambers of the Riders and Dragons that we now knew a little better.

~!~!~!~

Volterra's eyes were focused to the north. ShayTan was close to his side and I was touching her, our Tenders were flanking us and Edward was beside me. Volterra had told us that the Riders and dragons were close. They'd be arriving in just a few minutes.

The Caverns were clean, thanks to the volunteers who had worked diligently for the last couple of days. The Riders' rooms were waiting and Esme had managed to create a feast fit for a King. The King wouldn't actually be here today, he had sent a message back to the Duke saying that he'd be arriving in a week.

I was grateful; there was enough stress in my life with the arrival of the Riders and dragons. I didn't need the King arriving too. It was hard enough thinking that I was close to his rank; I didn't want to have to deal with him just yet.

Esme was in a dither. Edward had assured her that everything looked wonderful, that the new arrivals would be very pleased with her efforts. The volunteers had cleared a huge area in front of the main entrance to the Caverns. There was now ample room for dragons to take off and land there.

Edward had gone over the protocol that the newcomers would expect from us. Once again he told us how amazed and proud he was that we had done so well without the "old guard" telling us how things should be done. He had also reminded us that we could come to him and his friends for anything, advice or encouragement, at any time.

ShayTan bugled and I gasped at the sight before me. A flight of sixteen dragons, all of them carrying more than one rider, was now in view. Cathair had said that the Riders were bringing Tenders with them. Clean rooms had been made available for them too.

The dragons circled gracefully, their colors rich and majestic against the blue afternoon sky. One by one they landed and their Riders and Tenders dismounted. The dragons and Tenders moved back to the edge of the clearing, leaving room for the next to land.

The Duke, Edward and I stepped forward to greet them. ShayTan walked at my side and I could feel the excitement flooding through her. Volterra was trying to keep her calm, but I think it was a losing proposition.

Once all of the Riders had dismounted they came toward us as a group. Three Riders stepped to the fore and caught my attention. The first one was tall, taller than Edward, and his hair was a golden mop of soft curls, his blue eyes were sparkling as they met mine. I knew from Volterra's memories that this was Jasper, their good friend. The lovely dragon he was bonded with was dark blue with gold tips to his scales, Cathair.

I also recognized the other two Riders with him as they bowed to ShayTan. Volterra had always been a bit reticent in his thoughts of them. The man was tall and slender, his chin pointed and his long blonde hair smoothly tied back in a ponytail that reached the middle of his back. He was Seamus, rider of the medium blue Benatath. Starting at my feet, he let his eyes intimately explore my frame, a huge smile widening his thin lips as he reached my face. I felt sullied by the perusal and couldn't smile back at him, once he finally met my eyes. I gave him a small nod in acknowledgment instead.

The woman moving forward with them was lovely; very tall and curvy, her hair was a red blonde that shone brightly in the afternoon sunshine…Tanyara, Shosharra's Rider. Shosharra was gorgeous, a golden bronze with red tips to her scales.

Tanyara's pale blue eyes swept over me, weighing me, and from the look on her features I was found wanting. I stiffened my back and pasted a small smile on my face, reminding myself that I was of equal rank to them. Kathea hummed her approval in my mind. I glanced back at Jasper and found a look of understanding on his face. He winked at me and quickly stepped in front of the older Riders. They glared at him as they came to a stop.

Jasper bowed low to ShayTan, before rising and turning to place his hands familiarly on my shoulders. He kissed me on both cheeks; taking me completely by surprise and causing ShayTan to hiss just a little. Volterra soothed her with a caress of his muzzle. I heard him tell her that Jasper was our good friend and not to worry about his forward ways, he was a young scamp and could be forgiven. That eased her stance just a little.

"Rider Bella, it's good to finally meet you! Cathair and I have been most anxious to get here and to see you and your ShayTan in person. Volterra has kept us informed." Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and turned us to greet a smiling Edward. He reached out a hand and clasped Edward's firmly. "Rider Edward, it's good to see you again, and looking so well."

"Jasper, good to see you too, now let the new Rider go and let's introduce everyone." Edward deftly slipped me from under Jasper's arm and with the two of them at my sides the rest of the introductions were performed. I made special note of Rosalie and Emmett. Their smiles were wide and genuine when they shook my hand. They were particularly complimentary to ShayTan and I appreciated that, as did she. Being the center of attention thrilled her.

As the introductions went on, I noticed that Tanyara and Seamus acted like they were the hosts for this gathering. They both looked through Esme when she said that the meal would be ready in an hour. I found that annoying, although Esme was very gracious and didn't show any anger towards them. I did see Carlisle's eyes narrow.

With the introductions out of the way, and a time for dinner arranged, those who already had chambers in the Caverns went to them, anxious to see how they are survived the past century. We left ShayTan with Volterra to be introduced by him to the gathered dragons. She was practically humming in excitement and her vocalizations followed us as we walking through the Caverns.

Edward and I, with Jasper close at hand, showed the rest of the Riders the rooms we had prepared. Emmett and Rosalie immediately settled on Kathea's old room. I felt happy to have the two of them and their dragons in those chambers. Kathea hummed approval in my mind too.

The sound of chimes, deep and resonating, rang through the hallways announcing dinner. The five of us were a little late arriving in the huge, newly cleaned dining hall. It was crowded with Riders, Tenders and those volunteers who Esme had invited to help with and partake of the meal. I was taken aback to see Tanyara standing next to Carlisle, her arm curled intimately around his waist and her other hand sliding up into the hair at the back of his head. She was leaning close to him and, being tall, she could nearly reach his ear while she spoke quietly to him.

There was nothing quiet about Esme's face where she stood, watching this display from across the room. Carlisle looked down at Tanyara and nodded before he extricated himself and moved to speak to another Rider. Esme's face was pale and still before she shook herself and turned back to continue directing the placement of the food on the long trestle tables.

I heard a snort from behind me.

"I guess Tanyara is already checking out the prey here at the Caverns." Emmett's voice was full of derision. Suddenly he let out a gasp and I saw Rosalie elbow him firmly in the side. "What? She always does this."

"Yes, she does, but it's not your place to make judgments on her." Rosalie turned to me and said, "He's right, though. Tanyara thinks very highly of herself and she thinks that if she wants something, or someone, it should be given to her, just because she's a Rider." Her glance slid over the embarrassed Edward and Jasper.

"She's tried to get these two for as long as I can remember. So she doesn't always succeed. She also never had a chance with Emmett." Rosalie smiled and I was struck with how absolutely beautiful she was. Her blonde hair was softly waving down to the middle of her back; her blue eyes were wide and full of intelligence. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as stunning as she. The fact that she was warm and caring just added to her attractiveness.

"Of course she never had a chance with me, my heart." Emmett stepped forward and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Arthmael and Cassea wouldn't have stood for it!" I heard dragons roar from the clearing. "That would be our hearts, dear one." Rosalie agreed; her smile soft.

Edward had stepped close to my side and slipped his arm around me. His touch was comforting and I was happy to hear that Tanyara hadn't been successful in catching him. He deserved much better than that cat.

"I'm worried," Jasper spoke quietly as we waited our turn to fill plates from the loaded tables. "It should be one of the happiest moments of your life, when your dragon finds his bond. But I'm beginning to think that Cathair is going to bond with Brenith."

I knew that Brenith was the female dragon forming in Shosharra's womb. Volterra had told me that the Elders had wanted him to try and see if they could be mates. He had refused, knowing that ShayTan was his. "Why would that be a bad thing?" I asked the group around me.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love for Cathair to find his mate…but Tanyara and Seamus' dragons will be Brenith's mentors for the next couple of years and their Riders are not people that I enjoy being around." At my look of surprise, Jasper continued. "They are good Riders and do their duty by the flight, but their private lives are not something that I want to be a party to."

He glanced around to make sure we weren't being overheard and said, "I've heard them saying that since Kathea isn't really here and neither is Drethsyn, they figure they will be the best Riders to shepherd ShayTan. Seamus has been a Rider for a little while longer than Edward and Tanyara for just a few years less."

Tension had begun to fill me when this conversation began. I hadn't liked the way that Tanyara had looked down upon me and Esme, and I really hadn't liked the way that Seamus had looked me over when we met either.

Before I could get too tense, Edward snorted and spoke up. "Don't worry, Bella. Volterra is not going to let either one of those dragons, or their riders, tell ShayTan what to do. And I've already told you and your Tenders that you should come to me, Jasper, Emmett or Rosalie with any concerns you may have." He looked over at his friends and they all nodded at me. "Be respectful of their station, but don't feel that you have to obey them just because they think so."

"We are here for you, Bella, and your Tenders also." Rosalie reached over and grasped my hand. "We'll stick together and everything will work out well."

Suddenly I was swept into a bone crushing hug as Emmett picked me up off my feet. "We're here for you, don't worry…now let's eat!"

That made me laugh and after reaching out to find ShayTan, and finding her happy as she got to know the other dragons, I filled my plate and sat with my new friends. Our Tenders were sitting at a table chatting happily with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett's. I had met two of them earlier, Bryce and Kele-de. From the laughter coming from that direction, I could guess that they were getting along well.

Through the laughter and the conversation, I kept my eye on Tanyara and the Duke. She was rather predatory as she stalked him around the room. She took every opportunity to touch him and to slight Esme when she came across her.

Tanyara may have been successful in her hunting in the north, but after catching both Carlisle and Esme's eying each other a time or two, and sharing a smile, I decided that she was about to meet her match.

* * *

Can you believe it? TWO updates in TWO days? Me either…LOL But a lot of this was already written for the Haitian Relief Project. I hope I didn't make any mistakes…I was rushing through this during the afternoon…and all those lovely updates keep popping on my screen, from other wonderful writers THANKING the readers…I only gave in to the MOTU update…can you blame me?

Credit for names…and I add names to my lists whenever anyone gives them to me:

Kris gave me Kade (R) and Aillén, candidate

HT gave me Aderyn (bird) (brown with black scales) Kade's dragon

Yuri gave me Dane (R), Firroth's rider, red male

Elise: Abran (R) and Finnick, black male, Dynal, black Kathea's sire

Sandi: Ynaran (R) and Wyntan, green female

Bells: Aldyth, gold, Kathea's dam

Thank you!

I'll have another update in the next couple of weeks...we'll see how chatty they are!

Thanks, so much, for reading and your lovely comments. They really do inspire me. No writer would continue if they didn't get the feedback, and I appreciate each of you!

Kathie


	8. Chapter 6 Esme

**Chapter Six**

…**Esme…**

I sipped the warm, minty tea from the mug I held clasped firmly in my hands. Autumn was approaching rapidly and the walk up from the castle had chilled my fingers a little. Jasper and Cathair had offered to give me a lift this morning, but as busy I had been for the past few days and as busy as I was going to be for the foreseeable future, I felt the need to regroup on the walk to the Caverns.

Three dragons were flying in formation high overhead. The sun shone on gleaming hides of blue, brown and green. The sight of them caused my breath to catch in my throat. They were so incredibly beautiful. I took another sip and nodded my thanks to the woman at the hearth. With the weather still so lovely it had been decided to keep the hearth outside going, even though the kitchens in the caverns had been cleaned and were now in use. Today a deer and pig were being roasted outside for the feast that we had planned for this evening.

Another group of Riders would be arriving from the North later this morning. Edward told me that Belayna, the Head Keeper, had decided to let her Second take over there and she would take over here. I was looking forward to meeting this woman. Edward couldn't say enough about her. When he caught Bella looking at him with consternation on her face, he had quickly informed her that Belayna, besides being the Head Keeper, was also his cousin. She had made sure that his quarters were kept tidy and she had looked out for him when the last of his Tenders had passed on.

I smiled as I remembered the look on Bella's face. She had seemed relieved to find out that the Head Keeper was his cousin, and not a bit _more_ to him. Smiling again, I wondered if she realized that something was growing between herself and Edward. He knew; I could see it on his face as he looked at her, but he was being very careful and not pushing her.

Bella would be seventeen soon, but she was still very young. Her focus was on ShayTan, just as it should be. But I could see the spark the two Riders had. She had been under my care for many years, and it was a relief to know that she was now in the capable hands, and claws, of Rider Edward and his dragon, Volterra. They would take very good care of this young pair.

Finishing my mug of tea, I placed it in the basket with the other used crockery and turned to make my way into the Caverns. I needed to make sure that the extra rooms needed for those arriving today had been cleaned and readied. Carlisle had been right when he said we would have plenty of assistance. People had come from all over the duchy and beyond once word of the dragons had spread. Some came just to say they had seen the dragons and some came to actually be of help. Weeding them out was my job and I had to be discreet when I sent the lazy on about their business.

I hoped that Belayna would appreciate those that I had taken on to be her workforce. A small part of me was slightly aggrieved that I would no longer have my hand in the day to day running of the Dragon Caverns, but mostly I was relieved. Taking care of Ruthin Castle and the Caverns had been draining. Worthwhile certainly, but tiring nonetheless.

ShayTan and Bella had moved into their quarters yesterday, so I ducked through the hatching arena to make sure that it had also been cleaned. I came up short at the sight of a golden bronze dragon on the sands. The sun coming through the doorway highlighted the red tips on her scales. Shosharra, Tanyara's bond, was curled up in a wallow on the sands where she had hatched.

Edward told me the hatching arena in the North was very similar in the makeup of its magic, but the dragons who had hatched here in the Dragon Caverns felt rejuvenated as they had returned to the source of the magic where they had begun. Each of the dragons that had been hatched here in the arena had spent time lying on the warm sands. It was the foundation of their creation and it refreshed them, for want of a better word. The sands in the North had nurtured and sustained their bodies, but returning to their home hatching grounds nourished their very souls.

Shosharra sat up on her haunches as I entered. She really was a beauty, as she actually glowed in the midst of her pregnancy. It was nearly time for her baby to bond with her mate and I wondered if it would be one of the dragons already here, or one of those due to arrive.

I bowed slightly to acknowledge her presence and moved passed her towards the inside door. I was surprised when she stretched a wingtip out to me, tacitly asking me to make a connection with her. Reaching my hand out, I touched her warm hide and caressed her wing gently.

I had conversed with several dragons by this time and I welcomed her into my mind. Shosharra's mental voice was more mature sounding than ShayTan's and more pronounced than Kathea's.

_Hello, Lady Esme. I'm glad to have this opportunity to speak with you. The dragons appreciate your hard work in making us feel welcome in our old home. ShayTan cannot say enough good things about you. Volterra also speaks well of you._

I acknowledged the compliment with a smile and a small nod of my head. "It has been a pleasure to welcome you back. If there is anything at all that I can do for any dragon or Rider, please don't hesitate to ask."

_We will, but at this time, you and the Duke seem to have anticipated our needs quite well._

Laughing, I told her that Kathea had been a wonderful guide.

_Kathea…_awe colored Shosharra's mental tone. _I mourned her loss after the battle, and to now know how she saved her daughter…how she kept her safe for Volterra…well, we honor her above all others…_

Shosharra paused and dipped her head to look me in the eyes. _Lady Esme, you are an honorable woman. It has come to my attention that you are mated with the Duke, yes?_

I was shocked that a dragon would have noticed such a thing. Nodding, I waited to see what she would add to this statement.

_Tanyara, my Bond, is a strong willed woman. She needs to be so to manage me_. Shosharra preened just a bit before she continued. _I love her beyond the sun and the moon, but I am not blind to her faults. _

My mouth fell open at her words. Before I could say anything, and I'm not sure what I could say to this, her words filled my mind.

_Yes, I love her, but what she has planned is wrong and I feel the need to warn you. My Bond has magic, but you have more, much more. You would have made an excellent Rider for my daughter, except for the fact that another here is better suited to my Brenith._

Again, I was shocked…and pleased, at her words.

_I warn you now so that you may be prepared, and not harm Tanyara when she moves her plan forward._ A small amount of shame colored Shosharra's mental tone. I could see her chest expand as she took in a deep breath. _Tanyara has always enjoyed the pursuit of bed partners. It's the way she is and I accept that she and Seamus are not as tightly bonded as Benatath and I. But she has never pursued a mated person before. I have spoken with her on this, but she will not be swayed from the chase. I ask that when you reach the limit of your patience, that you will not unduly harm her. Your magic could cause her mortal hurt, and I will not and cannot allow it. I hope that by warning you now, you will be better prepared to diffuse the situation in a way that will stop her, but not damage her._

Shaking my head, I tried to process the information I had just been given. A dragon was taking the time to give me fair warning…against her Bond! She was right; I was reaching the limit of my patience in regard to Tanyara's stalking of Carlisle. He had tried to be polite in rebuffing her advances. She had only grown bolder. He really was a gentleman and didn't see half of the things she was doing to make him notice her.

Carlisle and I had been in the process of formalizing our relationship when ShayTan had burst into our lives. We trusted each other implicitly and this situation was embarrassing him. Last night I had caught the voluptuous Rider outside his chambers, preparing to enter. I had diverted her with the information that he had not yet returned from a trip to the southern border of his lands.

I continued to caress her wing as I spoke, "Shosharra, I thank you for the warning. I will do my best to diffuse the situation so that you can be more at ease. As I said before, I will do anything to make your life here a happy one," I smiled up at her, "with the exception of giving up my mate. What do you think about this idea…"

I thought through a plan that had been running through my mind, a plan that would only humiliate the Rider, but not physically harm her. I hadn't thought that I could actually implement it, that Shosharra would not allow me to do it.

A rumble filled the air around me, startling me. It was draconic laughter. _Lady Esme, that will work beautifully. My Bond will not be permanently harmed and she will learn from this encounter._ Her tone softened…_There are plenty of others here that are willing to take her mind off your mate, and heal the blow to her ego that your plan will deal her._

"Thank you, Shosharra. I appreciate your thoughts and help." Bowing low, I backed away as the beautiful dragon settled herself back down onto the warm sands.

A smile crossed my face as I thought of how I could execute my plan. My magic was much greater than Tanyara's, this I already knew, and now I could show her exactly how strong it was. I never would have harmed her, permanently, anyway. But thoughts of encouraging warty growths to form on her face had crossed my mind. With Shosharra's blessing, public humiliation would probably work better.

_When_ to make this happen was the question now. Standing in the corridor outside of the hatching arena I closed my eyes and felt for the weather. Clouds were forming to the west; a storm would drench our area soon, probably just after the new Riders arrived. There would be plenty of puddles left tomorrow. Carlisle had already requested a meeting for morning with the current Riders and those who were arriving today. Since the feast this evening would be full of our locals, it would probably be best if I waited until it was just Riders and their people to put my plan into action.

Carlisle would almost certainly not approve, but I was going to do this for his wellbeing, as well as my own. I would not have my mate harassed any longer. I smiled as I continued with my rounds to make sure everything was in order for the arrival of the new dragons and their Riders.

~!~!~!~

The advent of several more dragons was an amazing event. The sky seemed to be full of glowing, colorful wings. In addition to Belayna, their Riders had brought more than a few new Tenders, Keepers and Herders. Laughing voices now filled the Caverns as everyone looked around and claimed chambers as their own.

Belayna was a woman after my own heart. She had been born in the North so the Dragon Caverns were new to her. We chatted as I showed her to the chambers that were set aside for the Head Keeper and soon it felt like we had known each other for years, instead of just hours. She thanked me profusely for the care that I had given to ShayTan and the others as they arrived.

"Lady Esme, you have been an exemplary Keeper, in a land that no longer knows what the title means," Belayna told me. I appreciated her words.

As we looked over the outside hearth, she agreed that it should stay in place as long as the weather held. After further discussion, we decided that a roof could be built to keep the weather off further into the autumn months and maybe even into the winter and to keep the sun off during the summer. Having the hearth outside would certainly make the cooking chores in the hot seasons easier on those who worked it.

As the gong sounded calling everyone to the meal, I tried to get Belayna to sit and enjoy the feast. She insisted upon working with me as I organized the servers and the food. She wanted to meet all of her new staff and to greet the Riders that she hadn't seen for a while.

I heard her gasp and turned to see Jasper swinging her around in his arms. "Belayna, my love, I've missed you!" She was laughing when he set her back on her feet. "Lady Esme has taken good care of us, but I've missed the rolls you make for breaking our fast."

To my shock, Jasper put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me tight as he offered his compliment. Some of the Riders were, as Edward has said they would be, very much on their high horses. Edward's close friends were really wonderful to be around. Jasper had offered to give me a ride on Cathair more than once. Carlisle had flown several times already. It really did make surveying his duchy much easier. I enjoyed the fact that he was home each evening.

The King had sent word that he would be arriving in another three days. I was pretty sure that he would enjoy the speed that dragons would be able to afford the sending of messages and how fast people could now get from point A to point B with their help.

"Esme, has this scamp been bothering you?" Belayna had her hands on her hips as she glared up at Jasper. Once again he scooped her up and hugged her, making her laugh again as she held on to him tightly. "I've missed you too, Jasper. But it looks like you haven't missed too many meals."

"Belayna, he's been very helpful to me. Telling me what he likes to eat and directing the cooks on which desserts should be on the menu." I teased him back as she sent him on his way with a push on his shoulder and a swift swat to his behind. He was laughing as he went back to the table he was sitting at with Bella, Edward and the rest of their small group. I saw him glance at Alice where she sat with several other Tenders. She was watching him too, having heard his laugh. She ducked her head down, but not before I saw the blush that filled her cheeks. That situation would bear watching. Even though Alice was now a Tender, I felt that she was still under my protection.

I was happy to see Carlisle enter the chamber. He was looking around for me as we had made plans to eat together this evening. Just as he spotted me, Tanyara stepped to his side. She grasped him firmly by the arm and tried to turn him toward the table she was sharing with several of the newly arrived Riders. I could see him try to disengage from her grip, but she was insistent that he stay with her. With a look of apology to me, he went with her and sat down. The man was just too polite for his own good.

There was no way for me to miss the look of triumph that the overbearing Rider shot at me over her shoulder. She tossed her head and sat down close to Carlisle's side. My eyes narrowed and I gave further thought to the plan that I had made. Definitely tomorrow could not come soon enough.

A hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present. Belayna had witnessed the scene unfold as well.

"I wondered if she would be up to her tricks down here." Shaking her head, Belayna took up two plates and handed me one. "What can I do to help you?"

We filled our plates and sat down at a small table near the hearth. Conversation and laughter swirled around us. I kept my eyes on Carlisle as we ate. Bless his heart, he kept trying to keep the harpy away from him, but she was as tenacious as a tick.

I told Belayna about my conversation with Shosharra from earlier today. She laughed at the plan that I had come up with and agreed that I should implement it in the morning, at the meeting with the Riders.

Carlisle finally made his escape when the meal was over and most of the people had left the dining chamber. His arms came around me and he kissed my temple as I directed the workers in their cleaning. Belayna had finally succumbed to her long day and had left for her chambers when I insisted that I would oversee the clearing of the room. She had told me that she planned to have a front row seat at the meeting in the morning and she felt the plan would work. Tanyara, she mentioned, was very proud, and this plan should put her in her place, which was not beside the Duke.

"Are you ready to head back to the Castle, love?" Carlisle asked. I leaned back against his warm body, letting him hold my weight.

"Yes, I'm ready. How did you get away from the bold Rider?" I asked as I glanced up into his handsome face. "Am I going to have to shoo her away from your chambers again this evening?"

Shock registered on his features. "She was outside my…our…room? When was that?"

I told him about sending her on her way last night and then about my conversation in the hatching arena this morning. Carlisle was shocked to know that the Rider would be so bold. When I related my plan to him he threw his head back and laughed. "_She_ was called away by her dragon after our meal, thankfully. The others at the table mentioned that Brenith is close to choosing her Bond. We'll make sure that our door is locked this evening."

My duties were done and everyone working knew what the morning chores would be. This was my last task as Belayna would be taking over on the morrow. With a last look around, Carlisle and I left the chamber and started walking back to the castle, once again refusing a ride from Rosalie and Cassea when we saw them as we left the Caverns. We did accept the offer of a ride from her for the morning as we bade her goodnight. Many of the Riders were wonderful people and some of them were…not.

The Duke and I held hands as we left the trees at the base of the hill that housed the Dragon Caverns and strolled slowly along the road to Ruthin Castle. The air was soft and moist from the rain that had fallen, as I had felt it would, earlier in the afternoon. We had to walk around several puddles along the way. Carlisle would smile as we did so. He agreed that it was time to do something to stop Tanyara and was tickled at the thought that her dragon had approved my plan. I had shared the idea of warts with him and he agreed that was probably a bit of overkill. Knowing that the problem would, hopefully, be behind us after the meeting in the morning made our walk joyful. As was the privacy we enjoyed once we got to the Castle and into our room, with the door locked from the inside.

~!~!~!~

I had yet to ride a dragon alone with a Rider, and I didn't mind that fact at all. Carlisle had ridden several times and I was glad of his support behind me, with Rosalie before me. The first leap into the air always took my breath away and as we winged up and over the castle I laughed out loud, echoing the shout of joy from the Duke. Rosalie turned and smiled over her shoulder at me and I yelled, "Does it ever get old?"

She shook her head and her smile grew wider. "Never!" was her shouted response.

The way back to the Caverns wasn't very long when one rode a dragon, so Rosalie had Cassea make a wide turn around the Castle. The wind rushing passed my face was cool but I was warm sandwiched between the two of them, with Cassea warm between my knees. For a moment I lamented the fact that I wouldn't ever be a Rider, with a dragon of my own.

_Lady Esme, I'll fly you anytime and anywhere you wish…_

Cassea's mental tone was indulgent and I let my dreams go, knowing that she meant what she said. My life was good as it was and it was going to be better as soon as my plan to put Tanyara in her place was put into motion.

_Shosharra has shared your plan with us…We won't interfere…_

I gasped at Cassea's words and before I could respond her mind left mine and we came in to land. Carlisle dismounted and held his hand up to help me down.

"Duke Carlisle, we'll be a moment if you'd like to head to the outside hearth for the meeting?" Rosalie said. "I'll help Esme down in just a moment."

Carlisle nodded his assent and smiled encouragement to me before he turned and walked toward the others that I could see through the fringe of trees at the edge of the landing meadow.

Rosalie shifted around until she could look me in the face. "Esme, I heard what Cassea told you, and you have my support also. Not everyone approves of Tanyara's ways." A hard look settled on her face before it smoothed into a smile. "She tried to entice Emmett to her once he Bonded with Arthmael. She didn't take his rejection well, but once his dragon confirmed his refusal she backed down. You don't have your own dragon to defend you, but mine and several others have got your back. Shosharra shared your plan with some of us. It's a good one and we'll support you."

Once again I was struck dumb, processing this. Then I straightened my shoulders and thanked her. "I'll try to make it a good show for you then!" Cassea's rumble of laughter followed me down her shoulder and onto the ground with Rosalie's help.

We walked to the hearth in good humor, which quickly melted away from me when I saw Tanyara standing next to Carlisle, her arms wrapped around his waist as she ran her lips along his jaw. The look on his face almost made me laugh. Almost…

I could see rejection of her in every line of his body and his embarrassment was rampant as he sought to free himself. A quick look around at those gathered assured me that there were only Dragon folk to see. It was time for me to take my stand.

Rosalie gave me a warm smile of encouragement and went to stand next to Emmett and Jasper. Edward had tucked Bella close to his side. Her face was shocked as she watched Tanyara manhandle Carlisle. Belayna's smile was excited as she nodded her support to me.

Taking a deep breath, I schooled my thoughts and felt the readiness of the elements I had at my disposal. _Air, water, earth_…and _fire_. _Fire_ was very anxious to act on my anger and even though I had a few ideas of what I'd like _fire_ to do for me, I knew it wasn't the right path to choose, so I asked _fire_ to remain passive at this time. I had to fight to assert my authority over it, but finally _fire_ relaxed. I would have to be very much in control to keep it so. A large puddle was in a convenient spot and I encouraged _water_ to congregate there.

With power at my command, I stepped into the area in front of where Tanyara stood with Carlisle. I could feel my hair crackle and stand out from my head in response to the magic that surrounded me. A murmur ran through those gathered and a smile graced Carlisle's face when he saw me. Tanyara, who had been looking up at him saw his change in demeanor and turned to see what had caught his attention. When she saw me standing there a very unladylike snort left her lips and she let her arms drop from the Duke's body. Carlisle immediately moved to stand with Bella.

"Esme," she said, without my title, "now that Keeper Belayna is here, there really isn't any reason for you to hang around. No one needs you here any longer." She glanced at Carlisle, trying to make it seem that he had no need of me. I knew that she was wrong and I smiled which caused her face to tighten briefly before the cool mask slid back into place. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that all of his attention was focused on me, a soft smile gracing his features.

Tanyara stepped closer to me, seemingly at ease, but I could sense the lines of magic drawing close to her. The small waves that she seemed to have power over almost made me laugh. They weren't even close to what I controlled in this instant. At this moment she reminded me of the unruly children that I sometimes had to deal with as the _Keeper_ of Ruthin Castle. She was a bully and needed to be put in her place. I was just the woman to do that for her.

"_Rider _Tanyara, Duke Carlisle has asked you, repeatedly, to stay away from him. But, apparently, you don't seem to understand that he doesn't want you. He is my mate, soon to be my husband and I will stand for him now." I kept my voice calm and to my own ears I sounded like I was talking to a child, a slow child. It was petty of me, but it certainly got the reaction that I wanted. She needed to take the first step in this altercation. I couldn't in all consciousness attack her, but I could defend myself, and rightly so.

By now we were circling each other in the open space before the hearth. Everyone had drawn back to give us room. I know she felt like she was maneuvering me, but I wanted her in one particular place when it was time for me to make my move. It was like leading a thirsty horse to water, she was very easy to manipulate.

"Esme, you haven't grown up with Riders and you obviously don't know your place. I am entitled to many things that you, as someone who isn't in the Dragon ranks, would not know about." Her voice had risen just a bit, and I knew it was because she was working very hard to draw the magic to her. She really wasn't very magically talented. For a spiteful moment I wondered why such a noble dragon, as Shosharra appeared to be, had chosen her. Maybe there weren't many females with magic at that moment in time. Yes, again it was petty of me to think of such things.

"Rider Tanyara, I am well aware as to what you are entitled to as a Rider. One of the things you are _not _entitled to is to force yourself on an unwilling partner. The Duke is not willing to bed you. It's time for you to move on to another that is willing." My words were still cool and collected and they seemed to rile her up even more. I held back a smile.

By now my back was to Carlisle and she could see him over my shoulder. He stepped up beside me and agreed that he was not interested in any form of congress with her.

The Duke's words seemed to send Tanyara into a frenzy. I saw her try to push her magic, in the form of a fire bolt toward me. Carlisle, knowing that I could protect myself had moved back into the watching crowd of people. Bella took his arm and held it tightly as she watched me work.

A quick spray of _water_ doused the bolt into a wreath of steam before it could touch me. Tanyara's face was shocked at the ease of my defense. She stumbled back a step, nearer to the waiting _water_. With a flick of my fingers the puddle behind Tanyara became a muddy torrent splashing up to receive her. Another casual flick and a draft of cold _air_ came down and pushed against her chest and face, causing her pretty red gold hair to fly out behind her like a flag in a stiff breeze. A nod of my head and the _earth_ beneath her boot shod feet shifted just enough to cause her to become unbalanced. _Air_ continued pushing against her and Rider Tanyara fell with a cry onto her curvy bottom into about ten inches of murky, cold _water_.

There was a moment of profound silence from the group watching. Seamus broke the tableau by rushing forward to hold a helping hand out to her. But before he could get her on her feet, the dragons that had been perched on the rocks of the Caverns and situated in many places around the landing meadow all began to warble in happiness. ShayTan's soprano trill wove through the others' lilting melody. I thought for an instant that it was because Tanyara had been bested, but when Jasper joyfully yelled his dragon's name and several of those gathered turned and followed him as he raced toward the Hatching Arena, I realized that it had nothing to do with me.

Belayna tossed a towel from the hearth area at Tanyara where she was glaring at me after having been helped to her feet. Her mood wasn't helped by the fact that Seamus was looking at me with admiration on his face. "I think that your dragon's daughter has chosen her Bond, Rider Tanyara. You should get in there and rejoice with her."

An unfocused look filled Tanyara's eyes and several emotions raced across her face: shame, embarrassment and then amazement. A soft smile replaced the look of outrage that she had just worn. Shaking Seamus' hands from her shoulders she stepped up before me with her hands stretched out, palms up in defeat.

"Well done, Lady Esme. I accede to your victory." She glanced at Carlisle who had moved to my side, his hand warm at the small of my back. "You don't know what you are missing, My Lord, but I won't bother you again. Shosharra warned me that this would be the outcome of my pursuit. She's telling me that I need to let it go, that there are others who will be more accommodating. Now, I need to go and celebrate the fact that my Mate's daughter has Bonded with Cathair. Jasper will want to commemorate this time." She nodded her head regally but the effect was somewhat hampered by the drops of water running down her lank curls and onto her shoulders. She gathered her dignity like a tattered cape around her as she straightened her shoulders and walked passed us. The crowd at the mouth of the Arena parted to let her enter before them. Several people had to turn away to hide the smiles on their faces.

I tried not to laugh out loud as I saw her muddy backside as she walked away from us. Seamus was trying to wipe the worst of the muck from her, but it appeared to be a lost cause.

Nearly everyone else had followed them into the Arena except for my group of friends. Bella rushed to me and hugged me as she laughed and congratulated me on my victory, telling me that she had faith that I would be victorious. The other Riders gave me a small round of applause before they moved away to offer Jasper and Cathair their best wishes.

"Well done, Keeper Esme. It was about time that Tanyara was told no. I don't think she's heard that word very often in her privileged position. It's good for her." Belayna pulled me in for a hug too. "We'll talk later about the King's visit, okay?"

I grinned and nodded my assent and she moved after the others, leaving Carlisle and I alone in the clearing.

Turning, I started to follow them but Carlisle grabbed me and swung me around in our own dance of celebration. His kisses were warm on my lips and when he finally set me back on my feet my cheeks were rosy from more than the exertion of his movements.

He cupped my cheeks in his hands and pressed his forehead to mine. "While the King is here, we will confirm you as my Duchess…and my wife. Does that meet with your approval, my mate?"

My _yes_ was punctuated with a flash as I appeased _fire_ and let it show off with a flaming bolt of my own making. I aimed it high into the sky and let it release in a shower of blue, red and gold sparks.

With joyful laughs, Carlisle and I moved into the Hatching Arena to offer our congratulations to Cathair and Jasper. The meeting that Carlisle had called would just have to wait. The most important business had already been handled anyway.

* * *

A/N...I hope that the *fight* was what you wanted it to be...Kris gave me some tips on Tanyara's attitude...thank you! Her **Beyond the Sun and Moon **is coming to a close...sigh...I'm going to miss that fic: http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5267473/1/ Beyond_the_Sun_and_Moon

Jasper's up next...He's so tickled that Cathair has bonded with Brenith...I wonder who her mate is going to be? Too bad Esme is out of the running...

I've got one last epilogue to write for **GUARDING EDWARD**...and then two new stories are fighting for dominance in my mind...and, of course, there will be more **DRAGON STONES**...not nearly done with this yet...

There's a new blog that I'm a part of, we rec fics and have round table discussions...do check it out and follow us...we're fun...

http:// theedgegirls. blogspot. com/

Take the spaces out to make the address work.

I have two recs for you:

**Major Misconduct **by m7707, it's all human...set in high school...and so funny and sweet! http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5821543/1/

and

**Moderately Mediocre** by dreamersdaze, again all human and I have laughed...a LOT http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5833701/1/Moderately_Mediocre

Isn't that funny...their titles are similar...both MM's...

Come on over and play on the DRAGON STONES' thread...we have a good time there:

http://www. twilighted. net/forum/viewtopic. php?f=44&t=6431

Thanks for reading...and reviewing! I love getting those emails...

Kathie


	9. Chapter 7 Volterra's POV

**Thank you, Team Guarding Kat!**

**Caro_lala, Duskwatcher, Monamour, Ctinaw, Gwenap, Marijee, .Bells, Browneyedgirl7723**

I was bought during the Fandom Gives Back Auction by a marvelous group of readers. Most of them want a **GUARDING EDWARD** outtake, but some of them wanted Volterra's POV from **DRAGON STONES**. That plot bunny took off like a rabbit on steroids…and this is what happened. I am working on the **GE** outtake for them, but this one came first.

Thank you all, so very much, for taking part in the **FANDOM GIVES BACK AUCTION**.

It was an honor to be bought by you!

* * *

**~~Chapter Seven~~**

…**Volterra…**

_As Cathair and Brenith became mates, their voices so full of joy, I relived my own bonding with Edward so many years ago..._

I had known, from the moment I was aware, that _he_ was out there, waiting for me. I sifted through my dam and sire's memories and each time the bronze haired boy was shown, I felt something stir inside me. Eagerly I sought out their memories of _him_ and then asked them to look for _him_ so that I could see new images of _him_.

They complied and I daydreamed through the following couple of months as I finished forming in my shell about the time when _he_ would stand on the arena sands, _his_ hands caressing my shell, our minds bonding, for now and forever.

When the day finally arrived I found myself rocking my egg, my dam assuring me that _he_ was one of the many standing in a semi-circle near me.

Suddenly I was aware of hands on my shell. The mind that came with them was crass, loud, full of pride. Nothing there for me and I declined the offer of forever with this person. A second and a third came as well. The third one was closer to what I wanted, but still not _him_. The fourth one was timid, almost afraid of touching me. That would never do, we would need to be brave to explore the world around us.

Becoming anxious that maybe _he_ wasn't near, I rocked, trying to force my way into the open. Maybe I could find _him_ if I was out and on my feet. The rocking motion was stilled when more hands touched me. A connection was made and there _he_ was.

_Edward_…calm, courageous, caring, strong…his sense of self was confident and welcoming… ringing with joy at finding me.

_Finally! I was worried that you weren't here! I have waited for you, for so long! I am Volterra and you are mine…_

**Yes, I am yours…oh, Volterra…**

Words failed us and we just shared our thoughts, our hearts and our feelings for the longest time. Then I shook again…I wanted OUT.

Edward assured me that I would break shell soon, in just a matter of days. And then we would stand together, learn together…and fly together.

In due time, it was so. When I gazed upon his face, into eyes the color of my gleaming hide, I felt as if I was complete. He was the other half to my soul, to my heart.

We were both so eager to learn, to grow and every minute we spent together was a wonder. The first time he took me to the feeding grounds to catch my own meal, I kept having to stop and look at the world around me. There was so much to see! Gazing up, I wanted to be amongst the clouds, with him on my back, soaring high into the sky.

Edward told me that we would soon do so, but first I needed to eat. The goat was very tasty and I wondered if it was because I was outside, catching it on my own that made it so.

During our first battle with Caderyn, Edward's confidence in my—our-abilities brought us through unscathed. We thought we were then safe, that peace would fill our world. And then a miracle happened.

_ShayTan_…I had thought that Edward and I were complete, the two of us. Some males would be much younger than us when they found their mate, some older. None of those that came into being appealed to me. But then _she_ came and pulled me into a bond that was even greater than what I shared with Edward. He was not jealous; he reveled in the bond that I enjoyed with ShayTan. She filled him with love too. And anticipation…would ShayTan's bond be Edward's mate? There was no way to tell for sure, but I could feel his eagerness to meet the young woman who would bond with her.

When Alida sent us from the Hatching Arena to fight against Caderyn's forces, Edward and I both left our hearts there. Kathea had immediately shielded ShayTan from the fight, the two of us only sending her thoughts of love. As I flew from the arena, I blasted her with my adoration and got a full measure back from her. I held it close, knowing what I was now fighting for.

We fought with every fiber of our being to make Kathea, and ShayTan, safe.

Kathea's mental scream when Drethsyn and Xander fell pierced my heart. I felt it, as did every dragon in existence. It was not the last scream of loss that we would hear that day. None of them were easier to bear.

When Alida died trying to defend Kathea and my mate, the anguish I felt nearly caused me to fall from the sky. Edward exhorted me to focus my magic, to rally our flight, to overcome the burden of loss, even as his own tears wet my hide.

We fought harder, and we nearly had Caderyn's forces grasped in our talons when he thrust the spear into Kathea's chest.

My own heart stuttered and I felt it would fail. Kathea's last words were to me.

_I'll keep her safe, __**out of time**__, for you, Volterra…_

And then there was silence. Edward had his arms around my neck as I fought to stay airborne. The others of my kind screeched and roared and our focus became one.

Caderyn and his minions left the Caverns and I saw his hand, holding a sinister staff, rise up over his head. We all felt the great influx of dark magic that sealed the area. He and the others rushed through the trees, trying to get away from us. But our focus was on him and the last of the King's mages were with us and he was caught, his magic having been depleted by the sealing of the Caverns.

And Kathea was still inside that ominous perimeter…with my mate, ShayTan.

The remaining mages took the traitor to the King and a trial was held. Edward and I didn't attend. We were frantically trying to find a way through the dark and into the Caverns. Others joined us and we tried to focus our magic, to no avail. We were created here, broke shell here…and now we couldn't enter.

Caderyn delighted in telling everyone how he had killed Alida and then Kathea. He rejoiced in how easily his tainted spears and arrows had killed my brethren. He was still crowing when the King performed his execution.

Kathea was dead, and ShayTan…by his words I knew it was true. But still…there were her last words to me…and something else.

I still felt ShayTan in my heart. There was a glimmer of her high spirits always in my mind…a nudge of something that I could only call ShayTan.

_I'll keep her safe, __**out of time**__, for you, Volterra…_

I didn't know how she did it, but I felt the truth of her words. ShayTan was somewhere safe. Somewhere I could almost reach her.

Edward believed me. He felt _her_ through me. During the years that followed that battle, we held onto that little feeling, that tiny wriggle at the edge of our minds.

After trying to breach the dark around the Caverns without any luck, scouts were sent forth to find a new hatching area. It took years to find the correct lines of magic, but finally success was found in the far north. Over the course of a year we left the area of Ruthin Castle, taking Keepers, Tenders and Herders with us.

New dragons came into being and our lives continued. Edward and I flew back to the Caverns once each year for decades. The dark was still fully gathered there, no chink to be found. We finally stopped our journeys. I didn't feel closer to ShayTan there, distance didn't seem to matter to the small connection to her that I felt. So we stopped putting ourselves through the disappointment.

The hardest time was when my body became mature. My body knew it had a mate and I yearned for her. I tried to keep the urges hidden, but my Edward knew. After a time, the entire flight knew.

That's when Maleeha came to Edward. Her mate had died with his Bond during the battle over the Dragon Caverns and she knew what I desired, what I craved. She knew what a dragon, and his Rider, needed. Her loving companionship with Edward helped us through that first mating year. Their coupling helped to ease some of my pain. Theirs was not a great love, but a gentle togetherness, with a touch of passion that brought all of us solace. We grieved together and found comfort together. We were with her when she passed many years later, a cry of joy on her lips. I liked to think it was because she had found her Mate again.

The Council started to hint that I should make an attempt to find a mate amongst the newly formed dragons. Everything in my being refused to make that effort. ShayTan was alive, somewhere, some _when_, and eventually I would find her. I just needed to wait. Edward always supported me in this decision.

The years went on and we chose Tenders and then lost them through time. When Callum died last year, Edward and I finally decided to not choose another. When, and if, someone appealed to me, we would choose again. Belayna, the Head Keeper, kept Edward in clothes and his room tidy. Not that he was overly messy, but she felt he needed that woman's touch, whatever that may be. She was a kind woman and I enjoyed her company. She wasn't fussy.

Unlike Shosharra's Bond, Tanyara. That woman annoyed me. Benatath and Shosharra told me that Tanyara was pushing for me to try to bond with their daughter. I had already seen the young one's mind, and although she was going to be a lovely, lithe creature, she was not for me.

I had ShayTan.

Edward was, once again, fighting for my right to not choose. I waited for him on the ledge of our chambers, idly watching my brethren winging along the twilight thermals. He and our good friend Jasper were walking away from the meeting, where he had once again denied the request for me to try and Bond with another.

Like I had any control over the matter. ShayTan was my Bond, none else mattered.

ShayTan…in the past couple of days her presence had somehow seemed closer. There wasn't anything that I could pinpoint, but she seemed more_ there_ than she had been. Something was happening and I sat up and focused my attention upon her, upon that small touch that I had felt through the years.

Suddenly she was THERE, in my mind, very present and aware.

_**ShayTan! Where? How?**_

I felt joy crash through my entire being. ShayTan was alive! I thought back through my last moments with Kathea, the death stroke she felt and then her promise to save ShayTan for me.

ShayTan's joy was quickly swamped by feelings of loss, of the knowledge of her dam and sire's deaths. Her pain nearly overwhelmed me.

I had to get to her! To comfort her, to be with her. I fluttered my wings, wanting to leap into the sky. _Edward, ShayTan!_

Edward rushed into our chamber, knowing and feeling everything that I did as it washed over us both. Jasper was close on his heels.

_We must fly, now!_

He agreed and rushed around, gathering what he would need for the flight while I balanced on the ledge, my body quivering in a need to leap, to fly, to go to her, to my heart, my ShayTan.

Fierce determination was in my voice as Edward vaulted to my back.

_We're flying now…we'll be there in time for your hatching._

ShayTan had calmed a little, knowing that Edward and I were flying toward her. I felt Kathea and a young woman comforting her. Bella, her Bond. ShayTan shared a few details with us, mostly of how much she loved her Bond, how perfect she was, how much she wanted to see her.

Edward and I chuckled at the adoration my mate showed for this young woman. We were both grateful that she was there for ShayTan. A very light echo of Kathea whispered through our connection. She really had done it. She had saved my mate for me. There really weren't words for what she had accomplished.

ShayTan and I were constantly touching minds as Edward and I winged toward her. She had allowed herself to be consoled by Bella but she kept touching my mind, finding comfort in our communication. I felt the same.

The closer we got to the Caverns the stronger our Bond became. Edward kept his time on the ground to the bare minimum, sleeping as my wing strokes carried us south. He was nearly in as big a hurry to get to her as I was.

Finally, we swooped low over the Caverns. I could feel that the time was close for ShayTan to hatch. A shout went up from the Tenders announcing our arrival. The landing area was overgrown, but I found a place to land and back winged quickly into the space. Edward leaped off my back and we hurried to the opening. I took note of the three Tenders there, their faces filled with awe. It had been nearly a century since dragon kind had been here.

The darkness was lingering, but there were great patches of it gone. Wisps tried to mesh together to keep us out, but I blew out a light gust of magic and it parted, like Edward's knife through butter. We would need to cleanse the area, but from what I could see, it would be a fairly easy task.

Stepping through the arched opening I only had eyes for the egg resting on the sands. The striations were wide as the egg rocked to and fro. ShayTan was stretching and pushing with her legs and wings, trying to break free.

I began crooning a welcoming melody as I saw her shell for the first time. Her greeting was joyful as she redoubled her efforts to escape the shell that she had worn for longer than any other dragon in history.

And then…she was there. Her brown hide was gleaming with the remains of the fluid from the egg. She was a lovely, deep brown, with red and gold highlights on her scale tips. Her Rider, Bella, touched her first, as was right. Their bonding seared my mind. The love between them washed over me and I reached out to Edward as we relived our own first moments.

Finally ShayTan turned to me, barking at me to hurry and come close. As I reached forward and touched her for the very first time, I thought that my heart would explode out of my chest. Satisfaction, love and joy were paramount in her mind…and mine also. The touch of our muzzles solidified our status as mates.

So much time had passed, but she was worth the wait. She was so small, only the size of my head, but so much spirit resided in her tiny frame. ShayTan would grow rapidly and she was going to be a force to be reckoned with. Even now I could feel the immense size of her vibrant personality.

Edward said that I had probably met my match. That was it exactly. She was my match, my mate, my heart.

_Dragons bugled and Bonds cheered as Cathair and Brenith broadcast their joy at having found each other. Contentment filled me as ShayTan rested against my side. Bella and Edward were standing with us as we watched Cathair expand his wings near Shosharra. He and Brenith were jubilant at finding each other._

_I felt badly for Jasper for a few moments. He was so happy for Cathair, but I knew he was worried about the bonds of her parents. The dragons were good and kind, the Riders not so much. Looking around at those gathered to enjoy the bonding of dragon mates, my eyes rested on ShayTan's Tender, Alice. Her blue eyes were sparkling and she looked giddy as she felt the emotions of the dragons and Riders that surrounded her._

_Those with magic didn't have to be connected to a dragon to feel the high emotions that were being broadcast at a time like this. This little one, Alice, was feeling it more than most. Yes, Brenith agreed. This one would stand on the sands when it was time for her to choose her Bond._

_Edward leaned into my side, love and affection filling his thoughts as we watched those around us._

_Dragon kind was entering a new age. My mate and I, along with our Riders and Tenders, had banished the dark from around the Caverns._

_There would be new obstacles but new joys too._

_I was grateful to Kathea that she had saved my heart for me. With others of my kind, I sat up on my haunches and called a welcome to the newly mated pair, Cathair and Brenith. Soon we would be welcoming a newly bonded duo and life would continue._

_New adventures awaited us and I anticipated them with joy._

* * *

Again, thank you all for buying me!

**Guarding Edward**, with your prompts, is taking shape.

Kathie


	10. Chapter 8 Alice

**~~Chapter Eight~~**

…**Alice…**

I smiled as I watched the red and gold flames of the fire leap high into the night. A log broke and sparks flew up into the dark sky. Quiet conversations between Riders and my fellow Tenders filled the cool autumn night.

Rolling my shoulders first one way and then another I tried to get the tight muscles to loosen. Laughing quietly, I knew that I wouldn't trade the cause of the ache for anything in the world. ShayTan had grown so much recently and there was a lot more of her to wash on a daily basis, hence my sore shoulders.

Today had been amazing. Bella had ridden Shay for the first time. ShayTan had been flying under Volterra's eagle eye for two months now. She and Bella wouldn't actually soar high in the sky for a couple more months, but Edward had allowed Bella to sit astride Shay and they had tipped off the top of the Dragon Caverns and glided to a smooth landing outside the Castle.

Volterra and Cathair, with their Riders aboard, had glided beside them. I had heard about the ruckus that Tanyara had kicked up when the venture was mentioned a couple of days ago. She was still grumbling that she and Seamus should have the mentoring of the young dragon pair. Edward would just brush her aside when she'd try to state her position.

I snorted. Like Volterra would let anyone else near his mate…or Bella. He and Edward were very protective of the young dragon and her Rider. I had seen looks pass between Bella and Edward. It was only a matter of time before the two of them realized what everyone else could see, they were mates just as much as their dragons were.

The young team hadn't flown long, but the smile on Bella's face and the joyful bugling of her dragon had touched me deeply when they landed gracefully near me at the castle. The happiness that radiated off the pair was something to behold, I could feel it in my bones. In the deepest corners of my mind, I wished for the same feeling, the same bond with a dragon of my own. Glancing surreptitiously toward the Hatching Arena, I wondered for at least the hundredth time if there was any way that Brenith would choose me as her bond.

Shaking my head, I tried to push the thought away. I loved working with ShayTan and that should be enough for me.

During the past couple of weeks dragons had brought in a group of young women from the Northern site as it was nearing the time for Shosharra to lay her egg. The newcomers tended to look down their noses at me, which didn't bother me in the slightest. I knew my own magical strengths and as I compared it to theirs, I knew that I was more than capable. But their attitudes really seemed to tick off those around me. Bella had taken two of them to task when they had pushed me aside to approach Shay earlier this week. ShayTan had reared up and growled her disapproval and they had retreated rapidly after being told off by Bella. A disgruntled dragon was nothing to take lightly. I had been shocked when ShayTan had wrapped her wing around me as she glared over my shoulder toward the departing women.

Making a connection with my charge, I had assured her that her ire was appreciated, but not necessary.

"_They shouldn't be so rude to you, Alice. I have chosen you as my Tender, you are worthy. I would never have chosen any such as them. If they think that Brenith is going to choose them…well, they had better find a new occupation…" _ShayTan was still growling and grumbling as she fluttered her wings around me.

Bella and I had both calmed her and I had held her words close to my heart. Of course, even though she didn't think they were worthy to be around dragons, there was no way to know what Brenith would think of them. And this would come down to Brenith's choice. At this point there were twelve women, including me, hoping to become her bond. And the dragon's choice was always perfect. I had heard this more times than I could count:

_The dragon knows, the dragon chooses, the dragon is always right._

A sharp crackle as another log broke brought my attention back to the fire before me. Shapes began to form in the flames and I felt my eyes widen at the gift that fire was giving me.

_A dragon's egg rested on the sands. The striations were narrow as they travelled around the ovoid, the hatching was imminent. I felt mesmerized by the moving colors on the egg when suddenly I felt a rush of fear. Looking deeper into the scene I gasped when I saw a staff begin to arc down toward the egg; masculine hands were holding it in a two-handed grip._

I leaped to my feet and the scene dissolved, leaving only the flames before me. Gasping for air I turned to look at the Hatching Arena archway. I knew that Shosharra was in her own chambers, that she hadn't laid the egg yet, but fear was running through my body.

Feeling hands holding my shoulders I looked up to see Jasper's concerned face looking down at me. Glancing around, I saw Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett all standing close to us. They had all been sitting and chatting before the vision had come over me. The rest of the Tenders were gone.

"Alice, what happened?" Jasper asked as he pulled my trembling form closer to his chest.

Seeking comfort I burrowed into his warmth and tried to collect my thoughts. Taking a deep breath when I was steady I stepped back away from him. He let me go but continued to hold my hand.

"I just had a vision and it scared me." I glanced at Bella and she stepped closer and put her hand on my back.

"Alice has seen things before they've happened. Esme says it's part of her magical powers. She's a seer on top of her other elemental skills." Bella continued to rub her hand slowly up and down my back, soothing me. "What did you see, Alice?"

Closing my eyes to focus my memory, I told them about seeing someone trying to destroy the egg on the sands. Gasps met my story and I could hear the rumble of several dragons from where they sat on the pinnacles of rock above us. They were disturbed by the thoughts of their Riders.

Edward silenced the dragons and Riders with a sharp command. "This can't go any further until we know what we are facing. Alice, we need to know exactly what you saw so that we know what we are dealing with. We don't need the entire Caverns up in arms just yet." A glazed look crossed his face as he spoke to his dragon, "Volterra, if you would…" Before Edward could finish his request, Cathair was landing quietly behind our small group.

"Cathair wants to do this, Edward," Jasper stated as he pulled me by the hand close to his giant blue dragon. "Alice, if you will allow Cathair to make a connection he can see your vision and then share it with me and the rest of us through our dragons."

Taking a deep breath, I reached out a hand and touched Cathair's soft hide. We had made a connection on other occasions and I liked the timber of his mental voice. He usually had a hint of mischief in his tone. Tonight, though, he was somber as I shared my vision with him.

I heard several hisses as the vision played out through me to Cathair and then was relayed to the other dragons and their Riders.

Bella was clutching Edward's arm as she gasped, "Someone would hurt a dragon?"

Edward pulled her close to his side and then turned to look at me. "Alice, how accurate are the things that you see? How often do they come to pass?"

"I am pretty accurate on what the weather is going to be. Things that are natural, like the earthshake that happened just before Bella found ShayTan's egg, I'm accurate with those too. I woke minutes before that happened, knowing that it was coming. Things that depend upon choices are harder to pin down. If I see a vision and nothing happens to change a person's decision, then they do come to pass." I had kept my hand on Cathair and he was rumbling comfort to me. Jasper was also still standing close, my other hand held in his.

Everyone stepped closer together and I knew, through the connection with Cathair, that Edward wanted us to keep this quiet, just between our small group.

"Shosharra will probably lay her egg in the next couple of days and Brenith will claim her Bond four days after that. Brenith will then hatch four days later." Looking around at each of us, Edward was solemn as he continued, "We'll need to keep watch over the egg. I'm not sure if we should make our presence known. Obviously we want to keep Brenith safe, but I also want to see who is acting in this vision."

Edward began pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair as he thought through the ramifications of acting…or not acting.

"We need to take this warning seriously. It may have been too much to hope that Caderyn's death ended the hatred against dragons." Edward stopped and looked at us, his decision made. "We'll keep watch—quietly-to try and catch whoever is behind this. I can't see any reason for Shosharra to leave Brenith's egg alone, and from the vision, it was alone. We won't let that happen, but we can keep our eyes open and maybe catch someone sneaking around. The problem is that we don't know everyone here yet. If we were at Northern, we'd recognize a stranger in a heartbeat, but here, we just don't know everybody. There are so many volunteers working shifts in the caverns, with new ones coming weekly."

"Alice and I don't recognize all of the Northern Riders, Tenders, Herders or Keepers either. Add in the new volunteers from around here, it's hard to keep track of everyone," Bella said. "It's going to be difficult to spot someone who doesn't belong near the Arena."

What I had said about decisions had me looking at the vision again. There was something wrong about it, besides the fact that someone was trying to harm a dragon. While the Riders were trying to come up with a plan to keep watch over the Hatching Arena, I tried to see what was real in the vision. I played it over and over again looking at it from a couple of different perspectives.

Emmett spoke up, "Should we tell Shosharra about the threat? What about anyone else?"

"No, we need to keep it between just us. Tanyara would not handle this well," Edward commanded.

"That's the truth," Rosalie exclaimed with an indelicate snort. "None of us want harm to come to a dragon, but we certainly don't need to endure the hysterics that she'd pitch over this."

Nodding, Emmett said, "She'd use this as an excuse to ban everyone but those that came with us from Northern." A laugh escaped him as he nodded at Bella and me. "She doesn't think that you natives give her enough, um, respect."

Bella chuckled and said, "You mean we don't kowtow to her enough." Bella rolled her eyes and looked at me. "My Tenders are doing exactly what Edward told them to do, no more no less. Some of the new volunteers here totally polish her brasses for her, but some of them don't let her walk all over them. Like Esme…"

Everyone laughed quietly as we remembered the showdown between Tanyara and our Lady Esme. I was lucky enough to have been there for that. Esme put the Rider in her place without harming her. It was a lesson in restraint that I held close, especially when Tanyara was ordering me about.

"I can't imagine someone deciding to harm a dragon…" Bella's voice was strained when she remembered the vision. I knew she was thinking about ShayTan. Her words caught my attention.

"A decision…wait…let me think about this for a moment," I exclaimed. Now I was the one that paced back and forth before the fire as all of them stood and watched me as I worked through my thoughts. "It really couldn't be someone from the North. You all know them, and they would know that no mother dragon would leave her egg for any reason. Shosharra's Tenders told us that they'd be bringing goats and sheep for her to eat while she waited on Brenith to hatch, right?" I paused and watched the Riders nod.

"Yes, a female dragon wouldn't leave the sands at all while her young was still in the shell," Jasper agreed. "She'd only need to eat once during that time and her Tenders would bring something in for her, just like they'll do for Brenith once she hatches, just like you did for ShayTan."

"So, in this vision I saw someone trying to smash the egg." A shudder rippled down my spine at the thought. "But Shosharra wouldn't let anyone get that close to her, would she?"

Again the Riders agreed with that line of thought. "So this vision couldn't happen…but what if this is a _decision_ made by someone that doesn't know that?" I asked.

"A course of action based on faulty information is being planned," Edward stated in surprise. "Someone here, at the Dragon Caverns, has decided to destroy a dragon. Someone who doesn't know better thinks that he can just walk in and find the egg unattended. He's made a decision to do this, not knowing that it is impossible."

"You've seen this decision being made and now we've been given a warning." Edward came and stood in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Thank you, Alice. You've given us time to deal with this situation."

Bella came and pulled me into a hug, whispering into my ear, "ShayTan was right, you are a worthy dragon friend. As much as she and I would hate losing you as our Tender, I sure hope that Brenith can see how wonderful you are."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I worked hard to hold them back. I tried not to let that spark of hope burn too bright. Being Shay's Tender was amazing, and that should be enough. But that little glimmer of optimism was being fanned into a flame.

Between the six of us, and their dragons, we came up with a schedule to keep an eye on the sands once Shosharra released her egg. There would always be one of us inside the cavern and a dragon would be sunning him or herself outside. We'd keep track of the people from here that came and went, because it had to be someone from here.

Cathair insisted that I join him in the watching. He enjoyed our connection and that warmed my heart too. We paired up with someone from here and someone from the North. Edward also decided to tell the Duke and Lady Esme about the plot. But that was it, no one else.

~!~!~!~

I spent the next couple of days tending to ShayTan and helping to ready the Hatching Arena. Tanyara was adamant that the entire thing, from floor to ceiling, should be scrubbed. It was not good enough that ShayTan had been hatched - safely I might add - there. The Rider specified that it needed to be sparkling. She also wanted the sands to be refreshed with pristine sand from the quarry on the other side of the Ruthin Castle. It was a long walk there and back and I was grateful that several dragons helped with the hauling of the sand.

We Tenders did as we were bid, not for Tanyara but for Shosharra. She was a wonderful dragon and all of us were willing to help her. But when Tanyara directed us to wash the rock walls for the third time, we rebelled. It was clean and when I stood up to her and said that if she wanted them washed again, she could do it herself or use her magic to do it, the look on her face was worth the slap I took on my cheek.

That's when Jasper and Edward strode into the middle of the sands and put themselves between me and the livid Rider.

Everyone else was dismissed and I didn't hear what they told her, but the red flags flying in Tanyara's cheeks spoke loudly of the dressing down she received. A terse apology to me and then she stomped from the arena, muttering about insolent Southerners.

Jasper turned to me, cupping my stinging cheek in his hand. The cool breeze that he brought forth from the surrounding air helped heal the hurt. Although I think the touch of his hand would have been enough.

I awoke before dawn on the third day after my vision. With certainty I knew that today would bring Brenith's egg to the sands. Energy filled the corridors outside my room and a shiver of anticipation filled me. I couldn't see anything in the future right now, but I had hope that this would be a new beginning for me too.

We were at breakfast when the energies erupted around me. The call of "it's time" filled the air and Tanyara, Seamus and Jasper rushed toward the arena. Their dragons would be meeting them there. Edward had told us that very few would be allowed in the arena during the actual laying of the egg, but then we would all be invited to take a quick peek. Shosharra would want to show off her creation.

It was so odd. Cathair had been chatting with Brenith for months already and she seemed to be so present, without actually being here. To actually see her egg would be an interesting experience.

ShayTan was intrigued by the egg laying process and Kathea filled her in while we gave her a bath and groomed her to fill the time until we could see the egg. Bella's cheeks glowed as she realized that her young dragon would lay an egg at some point in the future. Preening herself, Shay rose up on her haunches and coyly called to Volterra. His answering rumble caused my own cheeks to flush. It was a decidedly intimate moment between them.

Bella and I both laughed as she leaned in to whisper that she was glad that she had a few years before that would be happening. A look that I now recognized as one that meant that Shay was talking to Bella crossed her face and she blushed more deeply.

"What did she say?" I asked.

Shaking her head as she gazed at her preening dragon, Bella said, "She says that she will know when the time is right and Volterra will guide her in the dance." We both chuckled as ShayTan snapped her wings closed over her back and walked the short distance to her mate. They touched muzzles and settled in to wait for the egg's arrival.

"Let's get cleaned up so that Rider Tanyara has no cause to keep us out of her very clean Hatching Arena." Bella rolled her eyes as she hurried us to the bathing chambers.

Later, in Shay's chambers, I was braiding Bella's hair in an intricate plait when she paused, her face going tense for just a moment. "She's here!" Her words were quickly echoed from the caverns and the woods where everyone had been waiting. ShayTan poked her head into the open door, urging us to hurry with a curious little chirrup sound.

"We're coming!" Bella exclaimed as we ducked under the dragon's neck. I noticed that we didn't actually have to bend over; it was only habit that made us to do. ShayTan was getting very tall indeed.

People were pouring into the Arena in a constant stream and we joined the queue. The dragons had to be content to see the egg through their Riders' eyes. Bella told me that the Arena wasn't big enough to allow them all in, but they'd all take turns later on to pay their respects. A lottery was set up to see who would be allowed to enter when the actual hatching took place. Fifteen lucky dragons would be present then.

Once we finally made it through the Arena's doorway I could see Cathair sitting on his haunches, his focus totally on the mottled egg in the middle of the sands. Benatath was beside him, an aura of pride oozing from each scale on his body. Shosharra was curled around the egg, her tongue flicking out as if to the taste the emotions of those that filed past her.

At a word from Tanyara the golden dragon sat up, still hovering over the egg, but now letting all of us get a better view of it. It surprised me. I clearly remembered ShayTan's egg being mostly shades of blue and purple, with subtle shades of green and teal along with metallic gold and silver blending and changing. Brenith's egg was predominantly teal and green, with the other shades more understated.

I felt a distinct urge to get closer to the egg, and the dragon that was growing inside it. The feeling caught me by surprise and I had to force myself to stay near Bella and not rush forward. A quick look at Shosharra's darting eyes and the way she was flexing her talons was helpful in keeping me still. She looked like she was ready for lunch and any one of would suit her as a snack.

I shook my head at my fanciful thoughts. Her Tenders would be bringing her a meal shortly and maybe that would calm her maternal worries. Seeing her so stressed I realized that Edward had made a good decision to not let her know that someone here was plotting to destroy her offspring.

As that thought crossed my mind I grasped Bella's hand and pulled her out of the line of people offering their congratulations to Shosharra and her Rider. Bella looked into my face and noticed my distraction. Shielding me from the stream of people, she waited until the vision passed.

Keeping her voice low, she asked, "What did you see, Alice? Do we need to tell Edward and the others?"

"Yes, we do. I just saw that the person was informed of the egg's arrival." I had seen several other things and knew that we needed to get to Edward. Bella's face was intense for a moment and I knew she was talking with ShayTan. She grabbed my arm and we quickly pushed through the dawdling, laughing crowd and back out to the tree line where Shay and Volterra were waiting.

I could tell that the older dragon was trying to keep her under control, trying to keep the information between just us. Bella rushed to her dragon's side and caressed her face, pulling her head down to press her forehead to the glowing topaz gem between her eyes. ShayTan immediately calmed and her vocalizations ended. The other dragons would probably assume she was just excited about the laying of the egg.

Cathair left the arena with Jasper right by his side. "Edward will be here shortly. He's been cornered by some well-wishers in the cavern. Rosalie and Emmett are picking up the Duke and Duchess. We are going to meet them away from here, at a meadow that Volterra knows. We need to talk about what Alice has seen."

Edward finally came out of the Arena and hurried to us. "Alice, you ride with Jasper, Bella's with me." He vaulted to the top of his dragon and swung Bella up behind him in a practiced move. They had done this many times before as Bella always accompanied them on the Shay's training flights.

A soft nudge of my shoulder made me look up. Jasper was already astride the big blue dragon and was reaching down to help me. I had flown several times and it was still a thrill. I only scrambled a little before grasping Jasper's hand and settling in behind him.

With a strong leap Cathair was in the air and we were winging after the mated pair ahead of us. I had one hand wrapped tightly around Jasper and pressed my free hand to Cathair's hide and asked for a connection.

"Cathair, is it safe to leave Brenith right now?" I felt a rumble through my knees as I heard his voice in my head.

_There will be many around her for the next couple of hours. Those welcoming her are still filling the arena. Shosharra's Tenders will bring her a meal shortly. Tanyara and Seamus, along with Benatath, won't be far._

Jasper had heard my question and he placed his hand on mine around his chest, holding me tight. I tried not to think about how nice it felt. If Brenith chose anyone but me, there was a very good chance that her Rider would also become Jasper's love and lover. That thought filled me with anguish. I had come to care a great deal about this pair.

I had also forgotten that I was still connected with Cathair and was surprised when he said, _Not to worry,_ before he released our connection. The heat in my cheeks wasn't cooled by the breeze that blew past us. I hoped that Jasper hadn't heard my worries but he hadn't released my hand or even moved, so maybe he hadn't.

A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Turning I saw a grim faced Emmett with Carlisle behind him astride Arthmael. Rosalie, with Esme behind her, was just behind and above on her Cassea. The sun shone on their black and gold hides and I marveled at the grace that they exhibited.

We circled a medium sized meadow before landing. Dismounting, we all gathered at an outcropping of rocks. They made an informal setting for our meeting. Cathair walked with us while the other dragons gathered with their heads together and I knew that they were discussing the situation too.

Greetings were quickly offered and then Edward asked me to make a connection with Cathair and to show them what I had seen. Volterra stepped forward and Carlisle and Esme made their connection through him. Everyone else was already looking through their dragons' eyes as I let the vision play out in my mind once again.

I now noticed that the image was set in one of the upper halls of the Castle, just outside of the Duke's office. A woman's voice was whispering intensely, "_It's happened! The spawn's egg has been laid. Everyone is congratulating the dam and there's to be a party this evening to celebrate. Surely everyone will leave the egg alone and you can act then. I've already prepared the punch and set it to cooling. It's heavy with wine and herbs that should leave everyone sleepy."_

My vision pulled back and I saw that the woman talking was someone I recognized as one who had been around the castle for the past couple of months and had been at the Caverns for the last week. Her hair was red streaked with gray and pulled back from her high forehead. A look of deep hatred marred what would have been pretty features.

The vision ended with a man's hand coming to rest on the woman's shoulder. I wanted desperately to see his face and wondered if I could use magic to make it so. An idea came to me and I called to Esme.

"Esme, would you make a connection with me? Maybe I can get a more complete vision if you support me." I already had my hand on Cathair's shoulder and Esme left Volterra and took my hand in hers, with Duke Carlisle on the other side of her.

Feeling Esme's power pour into me, I tried to see who the woman was talking to. I pushed our combined magic to try and skew the vision toward who the woman was talking to. I had a quick glimpse of masculine shoulders clad in gray and blonde hair before it began to fade away. The last thing that I saw was a ring on one of his fingers, a ring with a red stone winking like a malevolent eye and then the vision was gone.

Both Esme and the Duke gasped at that last image. Their eyes locked as they broke the connection with me and the dragons.

The Duke's face was like stone as he said one word, "James."

Esme moved close to her husband and I wrapped my arms around my stomach wishing I had someone to hold me too. I hadn't recognized the ring, but it must have meant something to them both.

Edward stepped to face him and he asked for confirmation, "James, your Sheriff?"

"Yes, my Sheriff. I gave him that ring when he took over the position seven years ago. His father, my previous Sheriff, had died after training him. James was always very good at the jobs I set him to. I never even looked for another to fill the spot." Carlisle pulled Esme closer.

"Do any of you know who the woman is?" Edward asked.

"She's his sister, his older sister, Victoria," Esme answered quietly, tears running down her cheeks. "She's worked at the Castle. She used to come with her father for a season or two each year. Our cook was always impressed with her seasoning skills, said it was her gift of magic. I sent her myself to the Caverns to share her talent with Belayna. We must destroy that wine!" Esme looked around wildly, and I had a wild thought that she'd like to commandeer a dragon and fly back to the Caverns immediately.

Edward placed his hand on Esme's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Esme, I assure you that we will deal with the wine. First we have to go to the Castle and catch them before either one of them can get close to Brenith."

Cathair couldn't bear to be away from Brenith any longer so Jasper and I flew back to the Caverns, leaving the rest of them to search the Castle for James and Victoria.

Even without making a connection with the dragon that I rode, I could feel his anxiety as we circled to land. Jasper spoke aloud for my benefit, "Cathair, you have to keep control here, we don't want anyone else to know what's going on."

I felt a rumble through my thighs as Cathair grumbled but acquiesced to his Rider's command. I leaped to the ground as we landed and Jasper was right beside me. Cathair barely gave us time to move away before he was striding into the Arena. Jasper's face was intent as he surveyed the sands through his dragon's eyes. A smile lit his face as he realized that it was still somewhat crowded with people and that there were five dragons sitting around the edges of the sand.

"There's no way anyone could get close to Brenith right now," he chuckled. "Shosharra is back to hovering over her like she's the most precious thing in the world." Another glazed look crossed his face and he burst out into laughter. "Cathair has reminded me that she _is_ the most precious thing in the world!"

I laughed with him as we entered the arched opening. Glancing around, I could see that he was right. There were still a lot of people and dragons in attendance. Keeping my voice low as I tried to ignore the pull I felt toward the blue green egg, I asked, "Will you tell me when they catch James and Victoria? I have chores to do in ShayTan's chambers."

Jasper agreed and I stepped back outside to attend to my chores.

Later that evening, before dinner, Bella asked me to walk with her to the tree line. She had just returned with the others and her face was a stormy mask.

When we were far away from prying eyes and listening ears, she began to rant. "We couldn't find them anywhere!" Bella was pacing back and forth in front of me. "When we got to the Castle, Carlisle sent for James. When he couldn't be found immediately, he and Esme sent several people to search for him and for Victoria. The dragons were stationed outside each of the gates as the search went on. We all helped but they were gone."

She paused to assure Shay vocally so that I could hear. "I'm okay, sweetness; I'm just letting off steam." Shaking her head, Bella turned back to me. "After asking around, it appears that they were both last seen just after Brenith's egg was laid. They must have left the Castle right after the vision that you saw."

Rosalie joined us, her arms crossed across her chest and an angry look on her face. "We'll be keeping a close watch on the area around the Caverns. Shosharra, even without a warning from us won't let anyone that she doesn't know close to her daughter."

I walked back to the dining cavern with the Riders and tried not to let dwell on the fact that Alida had been with Kathea in these same Caverns when they had been struck down by a Mage with Dark Magic flowing through a staff.

~!~!~!~

It was three days after Brenith's egg first sat on the sands when I was startled awake just hours after I had been relieved by Jasper from my night watch. We had been taking turns keeping an eye on the Arena and the outside entrance. Now that we knew who to look for, it was somewhat easier, although Edward was worried that James and Victoria may have other minions working with them. We, and the dragons, were on high alert.

Straining my ears, I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. ShayTan's other Tenders were still deeply asleep in the chamber that we shared. I pushed with my other senses, trying to find what had awakened me. No vision came and I wondered whether it was just my own worries that had brought me from sleep. I hadn't been resting well for the last several nights. Tomorrow Brenith would choose her Bond and I, for minutes at a time, I hoped that her choice would be me. Then I would feel guilty that I was even thinking about leaving Shay. To say I was confused would be an understatement.

Rising, I slipped my feet into my boots and grabbed my jacket. I glanced through the door into Shay's chamber. There was a tangle of dragons and humans lying in the sands of her bed. With a practiced eye, I sorted out the body parts. ShayTan was surrounded by Volterra while their Riders were cradled in each dragon's front legs.

Shay had been so thrilled when she grew large enough to do that with Bella. They both slept much better when they could be touching. I don't think that Bella had ever slept in the bed that sat in the corner of the room.

Even as quiet as I was, Volterra heard me and opened his eyes as I tiptoed through the chamber to the outside door. I raised my finger to my lips to shush him. He relaxed back into sleep after settling his wing over his Rider once more.

The false dawn was just a hint in the sky as I made my way to the outside hearth. There was a pot of tea warming and I filled a mug with the sweet brew as I chatted quietly with the cook as she prepared a couple of small deer for roasting in the adjacent pit. Marie was Belayna's second in command and she was getting a jump on the cooking that would be necessary for the Bonding feast set for the next day.

Wishing her good day, I continued into the dining hall entrance to the Caverns and grabbed one of the sweet rolls that were already set out for breaking our fast. I sat at one of the tables and nibbled the roll. I felt antsy, my shoulders tense. Once again I reached out to see if I could focus on what was wrong. There was still nothing that I could put my finger on.

A few more people came into the hall, nodding their good mornings to me as they filled bowls with cereal and plates with rolls. Unable to sit any longer I decided to go and peek into the Arena and check with Jasper as he was the last one on duty.

The closer I got to the Arena's door, the more anxious I became. Something was definitely wrong.

Just before I reached the doorway Tanyara stepped through, her face soft with sleep as she ran her hand through her tangled hair. I could see Jasper just inside the archway. Suddenly his head snapped to look toward the outside entrance as a blast of magic washed over me.

He and Tanyara were thrown against the opposite wall of the corridor I was standing in, falling into a heap there. I threw myself toward the inside wall, holding onto an outcropping in the rough rock beneath me. The magic blast poured over me and I fought to wrap myself in a safety net of my own magic. Just as suddenly as it began, the magic stopped.

Gasping I ran toward the arched door. It was gone.

I turned to look at Jasper and Tanyara. They were striving to get back on their feet, stunned looks on both of their faces. With my head turned I could see the arch out of the corner of my eye, like it had been before we had cleared the Dark Magic from the area.

Taking a deep breath I slipped sideways through the archway, just like I had done while ShayTan was still in her shell. The scene inside shocked me. Victoria was about ten feet inside the Arena's outside door, one hand raised and the palm pointing toward the door and the other pointing at Shosharra. Her red hair was loose from the braid she normally wore it in and was weaving about her shoulders and head like she was standing in a stiff wind. I realized that it was a wind of Dark Magic. I recognized the feel of it from when we had cleared the Caverns. Every hair on my body was standing up as the malevolence spread from her hands.

A thick rope of it coiled and surrounded James where he was standing just at the edge of the sands on the opposite side of the chamber from me. He was holding the staff from my vision in both hands, pointing it at Shosharra. Dark magic covered it in swirling designs that made me dizzy to see.

Neither one of them had noticed me yet. They probably thought that their blast of magic had sealed everyone outside of the room. Their attention was fully on Shosharra as she tried to pull Brenith's egg closer to her body. A roar escaped Shosharra's throat as she was pulled upwards and away from her daughter. It was as if she were a puppet on strings.

I realized that there was no time to waste, if Shosharra was no longer covering Brenith's egg, James would be able to smash the shell. Brenith still needed another five days in her shell to survive.

Without a thought for my own safety I threw myself down the sandy path and took up a defensive stance between Shosharra's rising front legs. The net of magic that I had pulled close at the first blast of Dark Magic remained with me and raising my hands I pushed it up and between James and those I sought to protect.

I could feel a brief stutter in the magic that was forcing Shosharra backwards as James and Victoria realized that I was fighting them.

James' eyes narrowed as he came a couple of steps closer to us. I backed up until I felt Brenith's shell on the back of my legs. The small pause in the magic they were pushing toward us gave Shosharra enough of a break that she could lower her head and rest her muzzle on my shoulder. I'm sure to the two in front of me she looked like she was exhausted.

We three were in a bubble of protection afforded by my magic but I could feel the strength of the Dark Magic as it tested the boundaries around us.

James, still holding the staff that I now recognized as a twin to the one that Caderyn has used on Kathea, stalked down onto the sands of the arena. His mouth was set in a sneer as he approached us.

"Alice, the little orphan raised up to Dragon Tender, you think you can stop us?" James' voice was harsh as he addressed me. "You think that you can stop us from destroying this vermin? My sister and I have been working toward this day for our entire lives. Just as my forebears did. My great-great grandfather was Caderyn's son. He learned to use Dark Magic from the strongest Mage to ever live and each generation has prepared for this day." Spittle dripped from his lips like venom. His eyes were wild as he yelled at me.

I felt a bit of relief as Shosharra opened a connection between us as James continued to rant and rave about his own importance. I only gave him a portion of my attention as I listened to the dragon resting her muzzle lightly on my shoulder. I could feel her strength returning now that we were both holding the bubble around us. With the lack of attention that Victoria and James were giving to her, I think they must have thought that she was completely broken by their magic.

_Alice, the others are working to break through the Dark Magic, we just need to keep James talking until they can find a way in._

**I'm so sorry, Shosharra, I should have done more to keep you and Brenith safe.**

Before I could say anything more my mind was filled with a new voice, a new love, a new purpose for being.

_Alice! You are the strongest Rider ever, you are mine and I am yours. _

Power flowed through my body, rising from where I touched Brenith's shell. The shock at finding my mind filled with Brenith's thoughts nearly caused my magic to falter. She immediately felt me slipping and bolstered my magic. I could feel the combined strength of Brenith and Shosharra creating a thick wall of protection around us.

**Brenith, are you sure? It's me you choose? How can you choose now? The Bonding ceremony was to be tomorrow!**

_Yes, Alice, it's been you since I felt you when we arrived from the North. You were always here, near my heart, just waiting for me to find you._

I wanted to continue getting to know my Bond, but James had stepped closer as he waved the staff before my outstretched hands. All of my attention needed to be focused on him. Brenith and Shosharra concentrated on his words, as did I.

"Victoria and I have trained in Dark Magic. All dragons will be destroyed as Caderyn mandated so long ago. We will start with the destruction of you two, and you, Tender, will be killed too." James took another step forward pointing the sharpened tip of the staff toward the scale that was weakest on Shosharra's chest. She still couldn't move, but I could and I stepped slightly to the side, staying between James and the golden dragon behind me.

"I don't mind if you die first, Alice. No great loss," James taunted me and I felt Brenith's ire rise to even greater heights. Her egg rocked into the back of my legs as she struggled against the shell holding her. Trying to soothe her, I assured her that we would all be safe shortly. Shosharra was also encouraging her daughter to calm down, that the two of us would keep her safe.

Victoria's voice rang out. "James, you must use the staff now. I can feel them surrounding us. Do it now…kill Alice first. Once her magic fails, the dam will be easy to kill with a stab from the staff. Then you can smash the egg."

I was shocked to feel even more Dark Magic fill the Arena. These two were very strong. The runes on the staff in James' hands began to crawl faster and I felt rather than saw the magic begin to flow toward me. A brief moment of fear caused my entire body to shudder. That fear was swept away by power flooding me from Brenith and her mother. We were standing on the magical lines that created the dragons, there was no place better suited to stand against Dark Magic. Together the three of us were formidable.

A dragon's magic was defensive, as opposed to offensive. I couldn't use it to throw Victoria and James as they had thrown Jasper and Tanyara, but I could use it to create an impenetrable wall between us. Our combined power stood firm as James thrust the Dark Magic through the staff and toward us.

It hit and found no chink in the bubble surrounding us. But it had to discharge somewhere so it sought out another target, one close by.

Victoria was pushing more power toward us and her brother was caught in the middle. I saw the blackness bounce back along the staff and James' eyes widened as he tried to stop the backlash. There was no way out for him as he was caught between our shield and the thrust of Dark Magic being thrown by his sister.

He tried to drop the staff but his hands were melded to the handle. The staff began to shake and then it shattered, sending splinters of tainted wood back toward James. He screamed as hundreds of shards pierced his body. His back arched and he violently exploded in a red mist before me. I watched as the wall of Dark Magic continued to seek a place to settle. The last thing I saw was Victoria bring her hands up to protect her face as a dark cloud pushed her off her feet and away through the Arena's outside door.

As the echo of James' scream faded from my ears a moment of silence filled the arena. I took a deep breath and dropped my defensive stance to spin and wrap my arms around Brenith's shell.

_You were wonderful, Alice, my Bond! Such a brave Rider! So very strong and so worthy of me._

Brenith's praise filled my mind and my heart as tears spilled from my eyes and dripped down onto the precious egg in my arms.

The moment of silence was broken as dragons, Riders and Tenders forced themselves into the Arena. I recognized Cathair's roar as his shadow covered Shosharra, Brenith and I. Benatath was fast on his heels and reached over us to touch his muzzle to his mate's.

I couldn't even lift my head from where it rested on Brenith's shell. Relief and exhaustion filled me as the young dragon continued to croon and offer me comfort. Jumping just a little as warm arms overlay mine on her egg, I calmed immediately. I knew his touch before he spoke.

"Alice, I was terrified that they were going to kill you both." Jasper's words were shaky as he pressed his face to my cheek. Shosharra had already broadcast what had happened so I didn't need to tell them, for which I was grateful. I would probably never get the image of James' body exploding out of my mind.

_Beloved, I'll just have to fill your mind with happy images and wipe him out of both of our minds._

I chuckled at her tone and the pictures that she began to share with me, pictures of our future together. I was finally feeling like I could relax when Jasper's hold tightened on my shoulders and I heard the grumbling from some of those in crowd that surrounded us.

A feminine voice rose in complaint, "The Bonding Ceremony was supposed to be tomorrow. Why is she touching Brenith's egg now?" I recognized the whiny voice as one of the women that ShayTan had been annoyed with earlier in the week. Jessa I think her name was.

Once again, Brenith's ire was roused and her voice was sharp as she snapped her answer in my mind.

_I'd choose _none_ rather than choose that one!_

Feeling my body tense as I tried to stand, Jasper helped me to my feet and turned me to face the crowd. I was shocked at the amount of people that filled the Arena. People and dragons packed the entire area. Standing before me were my friends alongside Tanyara and Seamus. They were a buffer between the crowd, Brenith and I.

For a brief moment I wondered if the Bonding Ceremony would go forward as scheduled, with all the young women presented to Brenith for her perusal.

Brenith laughed in my mind, a joyful sound that broke through my worries.

_Alice, my love, I chose you and as the dragon, my choice is the only one that matters._

She had apparently broadcast her decision to the dragons in attendance because a draconic hum of approval filled the arena. It was a joyful sound and Brenith reveled in their support of her choice of me.

Several minutes later Edward raised his hands in the air, signaling for silence.

"Brenith has chosen Alice as her Bond. The Dragon chooses as she will and her choice is the right one. Traditionally the Bonding Ceremony would have played out tomorrow as was scheduled. But today evil tried to overcome good, today evil tried to kill dragons and humans alike." A growl rose from the crowd at Edward's words. Only the Riders and dragons had known exactly what had happened here. Those others present who knew magic had felt the wave of Dark power that had swept Jasper and Tanyara out of the Arena and had blocked the entries, but that's all they knew. From the muttering I heard, everyone else just seemed to think that I had forced myself on Brenith. Edward was setting the facts out for them.

"Caderyn had a son that none knew of. Once he was put to death, that son went to ground, hiding his hatred of dragons and honing his skill in Dark Magic. Today that man's great-great grandson, along with his sister, tried to kill Alice, Shosharra and Brenith."

Alarmed gasps and growls again filled the air of the arena. Edward let them vent their shock before he continued.

"Victoria was adept at using Dark Magic as was her brother, James, to a lesser degree. This morning in one of those brief moments where very few were in the Arena, Victoria caused an explosion of Dark Magic just outside the archway. When people rushed to help, she and James slipped inside and blocked the entrances with their power." Turning, Edward smiled at me. "Alice made it inside before the blockade was complete and stood between those wielding the Dark and those she strove to protect. Brenith hadn't even made her Bonding connection with her yet. Alice chose to protect the two dragons for no other reason than it was the right one."

Those assembled began cheering and I heard them chanting, Brenith and Alice, over and over. Jasper's arms were still supporting me and it was a good thing too, as I felt like my knees were going to give out.

Brenith's excitement was filling my head and my heart as she encouraged me to accept the accolades being offered.

When everyone realized that Edward was done speaking for now, the crowd surged forward. Bella reached me first and hugged me tightly, a smile on her face as she whispered in my ear, "ShayTan approves and says that you are a wonderful dragon friend. She's proud to have known you first."

I was passed on to the next Rider and was hugged and congratulated by each of those present. Jasper continued to stand by my side for the duration of the celebration. Finally Belayna encouraged everyone to partake of a celebratory breakfast in the dining hall and most of the people left the Arena. Only my friends, and Tanyara and Seamus remained. All of the dragons except Shosharra, Cathair and Benatath had left to soak up the sunshine that was now flooding through the open archway.

There were still a few questions that I wanted answers to.

"What happened to Victoria?" I asked the group before me.

Edward shook his head as he spoke, "We were seeing the battle through Shosharra's eyes. When the backlash took out James, the Dark Magic gathered around the source of its presence here in the Arena. The final blast surrounded her and swept her out and away from here. There was a flash of Dark Magic that blinded us. When we could see again, she was gone."

"That means she's still out there somewhere, isn't she?" Fear made my voice shake and Brenith soothed me.

"We can't be sure if the flash of magic destroyed her, or if it took her to a place of safety." Edward put his hands on my shoulders and squeezed gently. "But, we are now aware of the danger and we won't be caught off guard again."

Tanyara stepped up when Edward released me. For a moment all she could do was look into my eyes as her mouth tried to form words. She finally just shook her head and enfolded me in her arms as she held me tightly. A long moment passed before she stepped back.

"Alice, there aren't enough words in the world to thank you for what you did for Shosharra, for Brenith…for what you did for me. Shosharra was sharing the battle with me and her pride in you, well, it took my breath away." Tanyara stepped close and hugged me again before Seamus also thanked me. His voice was just as intense as he thanked me for saving his dragon's mate and daughter.

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme all offered me their congratulations on being the newest Rider too.

Bella had left with Belayna and she returned with her Tenders and plates of food. She must have known that there was no way that I could leave the sands, and Brenith, right now.

We shared our own celebration in the Arena while I sat with my back up against Brenith's shell. I could feel her as she shifted inside. Cathair was arguing with Shosharra over who should sit closer to us, while Benatath sat just inside the outside archway. He was guarding the door and had already stated that no one would enter that he didn't personally know.

I could hardly comprehend that I was now a Rider, Brenith's Rider. There was so much to do, choosing Tenders and a chamber for us to move into after she hatched.

Brenith was anxious to be out of her shell. We had to keep assuring her that she needed to grow a bit more before she made her appearance. She needed to let the magic continue to imbue her for a few more days. Cathair and I would be busy soothing her until she emerged.

That brought up another question, what would she look like? What color would her scales and hide be?

The Tenders that brought our food said that the bookmakers were already taking bets on what she would look like. My hair was black, my eyes gray with flecks of blue. It was going to be hard for me to wait to see her too.

~!~!~!~

* * *

Hi everyone…I know you are shocked to see an update…finally…of DRAGON STONES. I hope you are also pleased with this Alice chapter. My only excuse on the lack of update was that I wrote a couple of one shots for contests in the last couple of months. I actually received SECOND place for my _THE GIFT OF THE KNIFE_ in the Veil of Ages Contest. It was a companion story to LJ Summers' _THE KNIFE_ and I wrote it in Rosalie's POV.

I also tied for SECOND in the ENCHANTMENT CONTEST for my _FAIRIES IN FORKS_ story. That one is a fluffy little fic about our favorite characters as fairies…with wings and fairy dust. Go ahead and laugh, LJ Summers did.

The next chapter of DRAGON STONES will feature Bella's POV, but I have no ETA as to when that will be posted.

For those that can't wait to find out what Brenith looks like, she'll be BLACK with SILVER highlights on her scales. She's very happy to be Bonded with Alice and I would suggest that those two hopeful dragon Riders, that were mean to Alice, stay away from her. She's still very annoyed with them.

I'm already writing a one shot for the Pick a Pic contest, so please put me on AUTHOR ALERT if you'd like to see what I come up with.

Thank you so very much for reading my stories and putting me on your alert and favorite lists. I appreciate you all very much! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, your reviews bring a smile to me every time.

Kathie


	11. Chapter 9 Bella

**~~~Chapter 9~~~**

…**Bella…**

Brenith's safe hatching was cause for a celebration that lasted three days. We had come so close to losing her, Shosharra and Alice. The people needed to have a reason to sing and dance and just to let the tension loose. Even though there was just a small group of us who actually knew that harm was being planned for a dragon, those that found out afterwards were shocked and appalled that such a thing could have almost happened. They needed the revelry to release the anger that they all felt.

When Brenith shook the shards of her shell from her gleaming black shoulders and called imperiously to Alice, her Bond, the cheers could be heard all the way to Ruthin Castle. I had bet a small token on her color and to my surprise, I was in the winning group. She was black with silver tipped scales.

In the two months since her hatching, we had all been kept busy. Brenith had chosen Tenders from both the North and our local area, including our own Tylen. ShayTan didn't need as many Tenders as she had at first and he had gone with our blessing. It wasn't like we never saw him anyway; Alice and Brenith joined Cathair in his cavern, which was close to our own. Having Tenders from both camps was a good way to blend the factions.

We were all happy that Tanyara and Seamus never forgot the fact that Alice had protected Shosharra and Brenith. It made them look at her with a large measure of respect and they only tried to boss the new pair from time to time. Alice was very good at listening to the experienced couple. She'd think over their advice and discuss it privately with Jasper. If he thought it was sound, then she'd give in to their suggestions. I was always proud of the way she handled the situation with grace and tact. She told me that she learned that from Esme.

They were also letting Edward guide Shay and I and didn't try to mentor us any longer. I was riled on more than one occasion when Tanyara still tried to exert her womanly wiles over Edward. The tension that I'd feel when she would caress his arm usually made Shay bugle loudly in distress from wherever she happened to be. My anxiety would ease when Edward would remove her hand, and himself, from her company.

I'd chide myself privately; I had no hold over him just because our dragons were mated. Although protective and caring, he had never gone beyond the bounds of friendship in our relationship. Again, privately, I wished that he would.

One morning as Shay and I watched Volterra and Edward flying in formation with several other Riders and dragons, she commented on how handsome the pair was. She asked me, with her head cocked coyly to one side as her eyes caressed the form of her mate, if I thought that Edward was handsome, too. I felt a hum of excitement flowing through her as she waited for my answer. Trying to push my overly eager thoughts on the subject to the back of my mind, I agreed with her that they both were very pleasing to look at. I felt her trying to search below my public mind for an answer, but I was very adept at keeping some thoughts to myself and she found nothing. Looking back at the green dragon who led the flight almost out of sight high above us, she changed the subject to her own flights and how we would soon be flying together.

To no one's surprise, Jasper and Alice had announced that they were together just a week after Brenith broke shell. They were bound just as closely as their dragons were. I tried not to feel jealous over the fact that they could be together openly. She was almost nineteen, nearly two years past the age of consent. No one questioned their status because of age. I had heard the whispers of some when Edward and I were working together. He never seemed to notice and I did my best to not hear them. I tried not to let it rankle when older girls would approach him and would try to entice him to meet privately with them. My ire was appeased slightly when he never took them up on their offers while I was around.

I never saw him with any other woman, Rider or not, and he spent every night curled up on Volterra's forearms next to where I slept with ShayTan. I did notice the way he looked at me. It seemed warmer than the glances he gave other woman and I hoped that it meant something. It certainly sent warm shivers down my spine.

Alice had been annoyed when Tanyara had approached Jasper shortly after they made their status known. She never told me what transpired between herself and the Bond of her dragon's dam, but one day she invited Tanyara into Brenith's cavern and closed the door. Fifteen minutes later a red cheeked Tanyara had exited the cavern, mounted her dragon and hadn't come back for hours. I never saw her glance at Jasper in that predatory way again. My guess was that Alice may have displayed some of that magic that had protected the dragons and herself to the pushy Rider.

Even though I was a Rider I wouldn't be considered an _adult_ until I turned seventeen. I wondered if Edward would see me as a woman when I celebrated my birthday in a week.

ShayTan had grown so much in the last two months. We had continued to tip off the stones at the caverns and glide down to the Castle at least once a day. Edward and Volterra said that even that easy exercise was strengthening her wings. Added to that movement, she would take off and land over and over again under Volterra's watchful eyes. She was getting incredibly lithesome and was becoming very elegant in her flight. I'd ride with Edward astride Volterra as she soared and swooped. Volterra told me often that soon his mate would be ready to fly with me. No one told when that would actually happen though.

When I woke on the seventeenth anniversary of my birth, ShayTan and I were alone in our chamber. Volterra and Edward had told us the night before that they were going to be on early patrol and I vaguely remembered hearing them leave before dawn.

Opening my eyes, I was surprised to see that Shay was already awake and peering down at me, her golden eyes swirling in an excited pattern. She loosened her grip on me and I got to my feet as she brought her great head down so that I could rest my forehead against her topaz stone.

_My Bella, I am so happy that you were born seventeen years ago. If you hadn't been, I'd never have been Bonded. You are who I needed to find. You're perfect for me, just as I am perfect for you. Thank you for being born!_

I chuckled even as I hugged her head tightly to my chest. Shay had grown so much I couldn't get my arms around her anymore. Alice and I had discussed how we both felt blessed that these wondrous creatures, so incredibly self-centered, adored us as much as we adored them. On one level, they knew they _were_ the center of the universe and it was good that each dragon actually had a Bond that felt that way about them, too.

"I'm pretty glad I was born, too, sweetness…so that I can be your Bond. Nothing in the world could make me happier than I am right now."

_Nothing? I can think of a couple of things that might make you nearly as happy_…ShayTan's voice trailed off as she wrapped her giant brown wings around me. I breathed deeply of the spicy, musky odor that seeped from her hide. _Belayna has made you her dried fruit scones and I know that will make you happy. And Volterra and Edward have a surprise for you today, too._

"How do you know that she made the scones?" I asked. "What surprise?"

_Edward mentioned the scones to Volterra before they left this morning. Now get up and go eat your treat. Not sure why you'd want to, they aren't nearly as good as a deer that I've caught myself. But your birthing day needs to be celebrated and you do like Belayna's scones! Get ready, eat and meet me outside. I'll warm myself in the sun until you come to me._ Shay released me from her hug and left our chamber. I hurried to gather clean clothes on my way to the bathing room as my mind wondered about the surprise Shay had mentioned.

I very privately hoped that we might get permission to fly just a bit more than our usual tip off from the stones to the castle. Surely we would be ready to fly together soon.

Several people greeted me when I entered the dining cavern and I smiled in response to their greetings. Belayna called me to the door of the kitchen when she saw me before she turned and stepped back inside. When I got to the door she met me with a plate filled with scones. The aroma of the warm confections stirred my hunger.

"Here you go, Rider. To break your fast on this special day!" She gave me a careful hug as I held the plate. "Go sit with your friends and I'll bring some cool butter and a pot of your favorite tea."

"Thank you, Belayna," I murmured in response as I hugged her back. "I really do love your scones. Thank you for making them for me. It's a lovely way to start my birth day!" She patted me on the cheek and shooed me off toward the far wall where Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper sat. Alice was waving at me.

"Bella, are you going to share those with us?" Emmett asked as he eyed the fruit studded treats on the platter.

"I think that's why Belayna gave me so many. She saw you here, Emmett." I served everyone a scone before sitting down beside Rosalie.

Belayna set a large pot of tea on the table, along with a disc of butter and then sat beside Jasper. "Eat before they cool, Riders."

I put a large smear of butter on the sugary crust of my scone and bit deeply. ShayTan laughed in my mind at the sound that I made and I shook my head as she scoffed at how tasty I thought the bread was.

"Is ShayTan giving you a hard time for enjoying your breakfast, Bella?" Alice asked. "Brenith just doesn't see how we could enjoy something like this. She asked for a taste last week and was appalled that I could like it so much."

All of the Riders agreed that their dragons didn't see the appeal of our food. But then, I was pretty sure that none of us would like their raw meat either. Well, Emmett rather liked his meat on the rare side, and even so he didn't want it on the hoof!

Rosalie wiped her fingers on a napkin and gave me a hug. "So, you are seventeen today. A Rider already, and now an adult. Do you feel older?"

Shaking my head, I told her that I really didn't feel older. "A Rider…do you have any idea when I'm actually going to get to ride?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt guilty. I already had so much to be thankful for and I knew that ShayTan and I would soon be soaring alongside my friends.

Before I could apologize for what amounted to whining, a voice interrupted us. "I think today would be a good time to fly. Don't you, Rider Bella?" I spun around in my seat to see Edward, a huge grin on his face, standing behind me. I glanced around at my friends and they were grinning too.

I could hear ShayTan bugling from where she waited for me in the sunshine. A burning joy filled my heart as I leaped to my feet and threw myself into Edward's arms. Tipping my head back, I looked into his shining green eyes.

"Today? We can fly today? Are you sure?" Even as he nodded, I could hear ShayTan, with Volterra's voice in the background of my mind warble a resounding yes. The soft cadence of Kathea's voice assured me that today was the day.

Without thinking I rose up on my tiptoes and kissed Edward on the mouth. Sudden silence filled the area around us as I pulled away, a blush filling my cheeks. Emmett's whoops began and Edward's smile broadened before he pulled me close and hugged me tightly.

"We don't have time for that…now," he whispered in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine, a shiver of anticipation. Out loud he said, "Get your gear and meet us outside. ShayTan is ready to go!"

Alice grabbed my hand and we ran together to my chambers. She got my blue jacket and goggles while I gathered Shay's harness.

"I am so excited for you! Soon it will be Brenith and I getting ready to fly. She's finding it hard to wait. She wants to be grown now. She's a very impatient dragon!" Alice laughed quietly as she talked about her Bond. We could hear her treble bugles rising above Shay's soprano. Volterra and Cathair could be heard as they tried to calm their mates. It was not working. "I keep telling her that she has to continue to grow and that soon it will be us tipping off the stones and then soaring!"

With our arms full of my gear we slipped out of the chamber's door. The sun was shining and the dragons that were gathered there looked like jewels as they spread their wings to catch the warm rays. I was shocked to see that the area we used for take offs and landings was full of people. People who looked at me when I appeared.

A subtle fear filled me, a fear that I'd do something stupid, like putting the harness on ShayTan the wrong way.

_Never! You've put my gear on for months as I practiced for this moment! You are my Rider and we are well matched. Now come, I want to show you the sky. You've been riding other dragons long enough. _Excitement and confidence were thick in my dragon's voice. I squared my shoulders and strode toward her, knowing that she was right. We had practiced for this day and it was time to fly together!

Joy once again filled my heart as I heard the cheers the Tenders, Riders and Keepers gave when they saw me enter the clearing. As I sorted ShayTan's harness out, they good naturedly told Alice that she needed to watch carefully since she would be flying soon. She assured them that she would do so.

Shay ducked her head for me to slip the straps over and down onto her shoulders. "It's almost time to let these out again, dear one. There are only two holes left before we'll need a larger set." I smoothed my hand beneath the sturdy leather to make sure that the straps lay flat against Shay's deep brown hide. I admired the red and gold tips on her scales as I finished settling the harness on her body.

_That's because I am a well grown dragon. Volterra assures me that I will grow several more hands in height before I'm done in a couple of years._ The satisfaction in her voice made me smile even wider.

"I'm sure he's right. Although I am glad that you've slowed down just a bit. It was hard keeping up with your appetite for a while there. _Edward_ assures me that you are growing very well, too."

ShayTan curved her neck so that she could look me in the eye as she asked, _You were surprised that we could fly today, weren't you?_

I flung my arms around her head pressing my cheek to the glowing dragon stone in the middle of her forehead. "Yes, it is a lovely birthing day gift."

_He's behind you. He probably wants to go over the rules…again!_

"That's because he wants us to be safe. You are his Bond's mate, you know."

_And you are_…Shay's voice trailed off as I turned to see Edward holding out my blue flying jacket for me.

I slipped my arms into the sleeves and asked, "Do you want to check the harness for me, Rider Edward?"

"Not _for_ you, but _with_ you, Rider Bella." Edward smiled as we smoothed each strap. His nod of approval warmed me. "All the practice that you've done has made this second nature. Even though ShayTan would do everything in her power to keep you safe while in flight, it's always good to make sure that your harness is connected correctly. One wouldn't want a strap to come loose when she turns on a wingtip."

His words filled me with even more excitement. I had flown many hours behind him, Jasper and a few other Riders as we watched Shay practice. The little moments we shared as she tipped from the Cavern's stones were thrilling, but nothing like being in command of my own dragon, flying alone, just the two of us.

"Are you ready, Rider Bella?" Edward asked, continuing the formal address, although he spoke with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, Rider Edward, I am." I tried to keep my voice steady, but the excitement was certainly evident in the little crack that we both heard at the end.

Shay was right; Edward went over the safety rules once again. It didn't bother me because there was nothing that I wanted more than to have a safe first flight. A first flight that would lead to another and another until we had a lifetime of flights behind us; a very long lifetime of flights. I was seventeen today, but with my Bond's magic we would live beyond my own generation. We could live for almost an eternity if we were safe and careful as we flew.

After pressing my forehead to Shay's stone one more time, I mounted my dragon. She was quivering in excitement, her golden eyes swirling. Everyone had either mounted their own dragons or stepped back to the edges of the clearing, giving us plenty of room. Edward had told me that only a few of the dragons and their Riders would actually be flying with us. The rest would be patrolling away from us, giving us plenty of room to practice.

Volterra roared as Edward leaped up and settled onto his back. His voice, through the filter of ShayTan's mind, gave us the signal to launch. I was prepared for the pressure on my neck that I'd feel when Shay's strong legs propelled us into the sky. Her wings immediately snapped out and down and we were airborne.

An exuberant yell was forced from my throat as we soared higher and higher into the blue sky. ShayTan's wings swept up and down smoothly, lifting us into the clouds and then above them. Volterra and Edward were to our right. Cathair, with Alice behind Jasper, was to our left. Their shouts joined mine as the dragons roared their approval. Brenith's voice followed us from where she waited on the ground with her Tenders near to keep her company.

The wind whipped by my face taking my joyful tears with it. Lifting a hand to the dragon stone nestled beneath my jacket, I pressed it into my skin. "Thank you, Kathea. Thank you for keeping her safe for me."

_Thank you, Bella, for being the Bond that she needed, for being here for her. Now, no more tears! Enjoy this flight because the next ones will be more training than pleasure. _Kathea shared a memory from her first flight with Alida and her joy was ours.

ShayTan spoke, _It will always be pleasure to fly with my Bond! We'll always find time to play!_

Volterra directed us in a few easy maneuvers. I knew that I didn't have to worry about ShayTan tiring as her mate was keeping a careful watch on both of us. The first time we drove toward the ground with the sun at our backs, the exhilaration of the stunt made my heart pound. She pulled out of the dive well above the ground but told me that with practice we'd come out of it a lot closer to the treetops.

A few turns on our wingtips and Volterra told us it was time to head back. Shay and I were both a bit rebellious. He assured us that we'd be flying daily from now on and that cheered us both as we turned toward home. Jasper and Alice were flying on to Ruthin Castle with Cathair to pick something up for Belayna, and they waved and cheered us as we parted company.

I was pleased with the gracefulness of our landing and told Shay so as I slid down her side. I was startled to find Edward standing right behind me when I turned away from hugging her. Volterra was crowding close to run his muzzle along his mate's side. He pushed Edward and me closer together and I realized that we were hidden by two large dragons from the people who had gathered to cheer our return.

ShayTan was telling her mate about our flight, as if he hadn't been right there with us. I looked up into Edward's eyes; the intensity there took my breath away. My hands were resting on his chest and he put his on my hips. Another push from Volterra and we were pressed closely together. I slipped my hands up around Edward's neck, never taking my eyes from his. We were surrounded by the aroma of warm, spicy dragon and I breathed deeply. It was the smell of home and what I had come to believe was love. ShayTan loved me and I her. Volterra's constant love for his mate spilled over in the way he treated me.

"Yes, Volterra loves you, too," Edward whispered.

"Too? He loves me, too?" I murmured.

"Yes, he does. Bella, you were born to be a Rider, to be ShayTan's Rider. She was born to be Volterra's mate." He paused as his gaze slipped to my lips and I felt a tingle there as I remembered what it felt like when I had kissed him earlier. "My heart follows my dragon's. I was already half in love with you before I arrived here. You stepped forward and into a life that you had never imagined. You took care of ShayTan without hesitating. As I heard the echo of your thoughts on my way south, I was touched by the wealth of love that I heard in your mental voice."

Edward leaned forward and kissed me gently on the temple as his arms pulled me even closer to his lean body. "I already knew the warmth of your spirit. Once I actually met you as ShayTan hatched, I was swept away by your beauty. As I've come to know you, I can't imagine loving another as much as I love you." His lips were pressing kisses to the side of my face as he spoke, slowly drifting closer to my mouth.

"Rider Bella, Bond of ShayTan, I love you with all my heart and humbly ask to become your mate, just as our dragons are mates, for the rest of our lives." Edward leaned back just a little and gazed into my eyes.

Before I could answer him, my dragon had angled her head down into the space beside us. Her voice was amplified as Volterra made a connection with me.

_Edward, we love you, too. _She made eye contact with him and gave him her best dragon grin, her sharp teeth on display.

I rolled my eyes at her and then looked back at Edward. His grin was blinding.

"Does she speak the truth, Bella?" he asked as he leaned down and nuzzled my neck, much as his dragon had just done to mine.

Gasping at the feelings that his touch engendered, I nodded, having no air to speak. Taking in several deep breaths, I cupped his face in my hands. "Rider Edward, I love you, too…"

A nudge to my back made me rephrase my words, "_We_ love you, too. Nothing would make me happier than to be your mate, as our dragons are mates, for all time."

Volterra and ShayTan both roared their approval, letting those around us know what had just occurred. With the dragons still protecting us from the onslaught of the good wishes of those humans gathered in the clearing, Edward kissed me. His lips slanted across mine, warming me down to my toes, toes that curled tightly in my riding boots. When he nibbled gently at my bottom lip, I felt like I had when ShayTan and I had flown above the clouds.

With a start I realized that dragon bodies no longer pressed up against us. They had both stepped away and as I opened my eyes I met the smiles and cheers of Riders, Tenders and Keepers who had come to wish us welcome home from our first flight. A blush filled my cheeks and Edward tucked my head beneath his chin. The blush flared hotter when he said, "We'll continue this later, in the privacy of our chamber."

Turning to face those wishing us well, I gave him a nod in agreement. I thought that my life couldn't get better than when ShayTan had Bonded with me. I was wrong. Edward loved me, I loved him and life _was_ better together.

If we had seen the red-haired woman watching us from a nearby bluff, her body nearly obscured by a gray mist, it probably would have dimmed our joy.

~!~!~!~!~

* * *

A/N…about time, right? As I said when I started this, I really have no posting schedule…I have to wait until that Dragon Shaped Muse talks to me. I'm going to lasso the next one, an Edward shaped one…He's going to deal with Victoria, because she really needs to be dealt with, the dragons need to be safe from her use of Dark Magic.

And, because u2shay asked so nicely, Edward is going to chat about his thoughts as he waited for Bella to reach the age of adulthood in this world. He, Volterra and ShayTan thought that she was a bit clueless as to his feelings.

There's only one chapter left. Maybe one future shot…I kind of had a tickle in my mind when I wrote that…so, we'll see.

Thank you u2shay and LJ Summers for your beta eyes!

I can't tell you all how much I appreciate your reviews…they make me smile! I'm hoping that I got everyone answered, FFN had some changes that made things weird for a while and I keep finding the notices in my old emails…

I did just post two one shots that are at total opposite ends of the spectrum, one is so fluffy it almost makes your teeth hurt, WHO NEEDS A FAIRY GODMOTHER? It's AH.

The other is very dark. Gasp…I killed someone…! That one is COUPLE IN THE WOODS. It's been called creeptastic…I guess I did my job! I entered it in the MISSED CONNECTIONS contest and it received THIRD PLACE in the public voting and was also chosen THIRD PLACE by the Judges. Thanks, everyone that voted for it, although since it was anonymous, you wouldn't have known it was mine. It's now on my profile page here. Don't be too scared about the death. I think you'll like it.

Thanks, again for reading and reviewing…you are the BEST readers out there!

Kathie


End file.
